Black Nebula
by jshai
Summary: Bloodthirsty Laurent finds Bella in the meadow and manages to bite her before the wolves chase him down. Where will Bella turn when the only vampires she knew are gone? Starts in New Moon. The summary isn't great, but the story is excellent!
1. Chapter 1: New Creature

Black Nebula

Chapter 1

I stood in the meadow, frightened. Laurent stood there licking his lips as he pounced towards me. I held up my arms in protest, but naturally they weren't much of a defense against a vampire. I felt his teeth sink into my left arm, my blood rushed into his mouth. Without Edward, there wasn't anything that I could think of living for. I stopped fighting and let death come to me. Everything started going black when I heard Laurent stop feeding.

I barely managed to whisper, "What," before I noticed six wolves entering the meadow. No, they couldn't be wolves, they were as big as horses. The one wolf looked at me and bowed his head, I could have sworn he shed a tear. Oh great, not only was I going to be killed by a vampire, my remains were going to be eaten by freakishly large wolves. But the wolves, all of them, strutted past me and focused on Laurent. I tried crawling as far from the meadow as I could get, but the pain was starting to become unbearable.

I found a tree stump that was leaning against another tree, low to the ground. I crawled in the hollowed log not daring to make a sound. I laid there in what felt like a fiery blaze though and I was amazed that my surroundings weren't burning as well. The internal fire started from Laurent's bite and quickly spread throughout my body. I was completely immobile from the pain now. In the far distance I heard screams of pain and death, and I silently hoped that the wolves caught Laurent. But then I thought, what if it was one of the wolves that was being killed. Even though the wolves probably would have eaten me, they still saved my life, in a twisted sort of way.

My heartbeat was steady, but it too was burning with every beat. I tried thinking through the pain, since I had often heard that captives often thought of their happy place when they were being tortured. My happy place. I allowed my mind to think through my memories, what made me happy? Edward. I remembered how happy and alive I felt when I was with him. I really was happy then. He was too perfect for me and yet, he wanted me. But he doesn't want me anymore. He made it very clear when he left me in the forest. I died that day. If it wasn't for the pain, I might have chuckled at the irony that my heart and now my body both died on the ground in the forest. Okay time to get out of my happy place.

I stayed in the log, thinking of Charlie. I was sad that we were finally getting close, and I was going to have to leave him for good. I remembered the time when I left Forks to get away from James, my father was heartbroken. In my fear, the only way I knew that he could let me go was to tell him the very hurtful things that my mom told him when she left. It hurt the both of us, but at the time it was the only way I could think of to protect Charlie. What would I do this time? What could I possibly tell him?

The pain still seared through my body, but I wouldn't even dare open my eyes to see how much time went by. I noticed small little changes in my body with the time passing. For instance, I could hear farther in every direction. There were two hikers in the area. Their blood flowed freely in the veins and I could smell them. They smelled delicious, but I knew if I was going to do this, I was going to be vegetarians like them. I was thinking 'them' because they left me. I didn't care that Edward told them to. They left me! If Edward had a problem, he should have left. But no, they all left me, and if they hadn't I would have still been weak, fragile, human, Bella. None of this would have happened. But what was I going to do now that it had?

My heart sped up like a horse in a race. It galloped until poof, it lost its breathe. I slowly backed out of my hiding spot. I had no idea how long I was hiding there but I felt glad for my temporary home. It was as if I was a hermit crab, chuckle the thought. I glanced around the forest and noticed colors that I'd never seen before. I was amazed at the sound the wind made as it blew past the leaves. I immediately crouched down as the scent of something filled my lungs. I listened and heard some bushes rustling to the west and I took off. The speed at which I ran was so exhilarating. I had often ridden on his back while he ran, but to realize that I was the one doing the running, it just blew my mind. I leaped in the air and landed on a branch. The mountain lion didn't even notice I had taken perch on his branch, until he felt my teeth sink into its neck. The blood flowed into my mouth and I felt satisfied once I drained him dry. I dragged the carcass back to my log and stuffed the body in there.

After saying goodbye to the meadow, our meadow, I ran back to where I had left my truck and drove over to Charlie's house. I sniffed around to make sure no one was home, before slipping into my bedroom window. I walked down the steps to the family room and turned on the television. I searched for the news and saw that I was only gone for two days. I quickly racked my brain for a story I could tell Charlie that explained where I had been for those two days. I was coming up with nothing. The only thing I could think of was I heard from Alice and I really wanted to see her, so I just drove. But before I went to see them, I decided that the pain was too unbearable but coming back to Forks was unthinkable. I only came home to grab my things and that I'd keep in touch and let him know where I'd settled. I guess that seemed plausible, so I wrote it all down on a piece of paper and left it on his gun rack.

I ran back upstairs and packed some clothes, CDs, and my copy of Wuthering Heights. I looked around my bedroom and hoped I was doing the right thing for Charlie. Making sure I had everything I needed, I jumped out of my bedroom window.

I hopped in my truck and started driving. My classic truck that was once just enough for me, was painfully slow now. I had to dump it quick. Once I reached the city limits, I dug my ATM card out of my book bag and walked up to the ATM at the first bank I saw. I knew my account should be around $3200 dollars. Before moving to Forks, I had saved some money to buy a car, but since Charlie took care of that, I was able to keep the money in my account. Along with the little bit of money I had earned working at Newton's, I had a pretty decent balance. Or so I thought. When I looked at the screen, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The $3200 was in there alright, but there was an extra $20,000 in my account. I removed my card from the machine and reached in my pocket for my cell phone. I didn't even noticed I had 64 missed calls. I called the 800 number on the back of my card, and after waiting for five minutes, I finally got through to an operator.

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan, I was wondering about the balance in my account?"

"Okay, I'll be glad to help you with that. What's the account number?" I verified my account number, date of birth, and my phone password. "Okay your balance is $23,201.56."

"Yeah, I don't always reconcile my checkbook, but I'm pretty sure that there is an extra twenty thousand dollars in my account that shouldn't be there."

"Oh, well, let me look into that for you." My new hearing let me hear her typing away at her computer. "Ahh here it is, three weeks ago, it shows there was a deposit of twenty thousand dollars into your account. It looks like a wire transfer from another bank."

"What other bank? I only have business with your bank."

"Well, Miss Swan, it looks like there was a telephone number that was attached to the wire transfer. If you'd hold for a bit longer, I can try to see if I can talk to someone over there. Okay, sit tight."

After another six minutes of listening to the dry elevator music that I was forced to listen to, the operator came back on the line. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Okay the money is a scholarship prize that you apparently won from the Pacific Northwest Trust. It's a very prestigious award, only one female student is chosen a year."

"But it's twenty thousand that I haven't earned. I mean I never even filled out an application for this scholarship. I'm not going to take. Is there a way that you can send it back?" I knew exactly where the money came from and it wasn't fair. Edward choose this not me, and now he thought it was okay to buy me? No.

"Well, it's actually more than that. You'll receive five thousand dollars every month for the rest of your college career. The man I spoke with, Mr. Randall, said there was no way to return the money."

"Okay thank you." I instantly changed my mind about the money, I needed to run, and running meant money.

I went back to the machine and withdrew all of my money. I found a used car dealership and purchased a black Nissan Altima, it was definitely faster than my truck. Since I didn't speak car, I simply handed the dealer twelve thousand dollars for the keys. I was feeling good for my purchase since I talked him down from seventeen thousand. Maybe it was cause I was handing him the cash rather than financing. I transferred my bags from my old truck to my cute little car, and started driving.

I didn't know where to go. I honestly considered driving up to Denali, but I knew that Irina and Laurent were close. She might resent me being there, and besides, I had no way of knowing if any of the Cullen's were there. If I didn't settle on my own, I would have to join a coven, and I knew of only two: The Denali's or the Volturi.

**A/N: Yeah yeah, I know it's been done before but I was sort of eager to know how my take on this would be. If you're like me and couldn't get enough of Twilight, and stalked Stephenie Meyers website, you probably read the outtakes of New Moon, which included 'the Scholarship." If you did, you'll recognize most of the dialogue from that. Just another thing that Ms. Meyers owns that I don't. Dangit!! So yeah read, enjoy, and review. It seriously makes my day when I see your reviews people!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

**A/N: Guess what!!! I'm a vampire!! No really, I feed off of reviews only! So feed me!!! lol. Okay anyways, now that I got _that _out of my system, Enjoy!!!**

Black Nebula

Chapter 2

The snow glistened in the sunlight as I sped down the road. I didn't have to worry about anyone peeking through the windows at my sparkling skin because the windows of the Altima were already tinted black.

I didn't know much about the Denali clan, only that Tanya used to have a thing for my Edward. Sorry, Edward. It was strange that even after all this time, I still considered him mine. And yet he wanted nothing to do with me.

I was somewhere in the right area, so I got out of the car and took a look around. The snow looked even more tranquil and radiant now that I wasn't speeding along. I tilted my head to the side as I caught the whiff of a vampire. I guess I was hiking from here. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and started my way along the trail.

I ran seemingly on top of the snow, barely leaving a visible footprint. The scent was getting stronger and I could now distinguish that there were three different scents intertwined with the original one I smelled earlier. I hid behind some trees when I came to a valley and saw four figures in the middle. They were having a snowball fight, complete with forts and a huge stockpile of snowballs. I could tell the snowballs were being thrown at insanely high speeds that no human could ever throw, or even follow for that matter. I looked closer and saw that I recognized two of them.

I was about to come out of hiding and walk towards the vampires when all of a sudden I heard Alice exclaim, "She's here, she's here!" Before I knew it the little pixie was standing in front of me, giving me a huge hug. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much! And you're more beautiful than I even imagined."

Jasper was next to follow behind Alice. He was a little more cautious than she was. "Bella. I'm extremely sorry for what I did to you. What I tried to do to you."

"Jasper, it's okay, I know you didn't mean it. I never blamed you for any of it." In that instant I knew what I was saying was true. I had already forgiven all of the Cullen's for leaving me. Well at least most of them. "Who's here?"

Catching the true meaning of my question, Alice answered me first. "It's just me and Jasper. We had planned on going to South America with Edward but I had a vision that you would turn up here, so we stayed. I started to tell Edward but had said to all of us before we left that we weren't allowed to meddle in your business. That you were to move on without us. He didn't even want me to look in on you. But I couldn't resist Bella. And when I got the vision that you were changed, it was too late, I wasn't looking for you at that moment, let alone for Laurent. So I figured I'd do the next best thing and that was wait for you here. I started to block my mind from Edward by translating the Holy Bible into Scandinavian. I didn't even want anyone else to slip up and accidently know about you, so they don't know. Only Jasper knows." I know she didn't need to, but it was just weird to hear someone speak without breathing. "I swear my brother can be so stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah, I only wish he could have listened to his own advice." Alice and Jasper looked at me with confused looks. "He concocted some cockamamie story and scholarship and put money into my account." I couldn't genuinely be too angry with him for that because I did use the money for my car. But dangit, I needed a new car, and it's the principal that matters.

"Bella, how are you so in control?" Jasper asked me. I remembered everyone telling me that as a newborn, I'd be blood thirsty, but to be honest the one mountain lion that I fed on has so far sustained me. Until now, I hadn't even thought of the thirst. And I wasn't even a day old yet.

"I don't know. I was wondering that too. The only thing that I could think of is that this was something that I've wanted since I met your family. Maybe coming into this with knowing what to expect, allowed me to be in better control?"

Jasper replayed my answer in his head, and accepted it without any more questions. Alice and Jasper started walking towards the house where I noticed the other two vampires had run off to moments before. "Alice, umm, Irina, is she going to be mad at me because of Laurent? It wasn't my fault there were these huge wolves that came out of nowhere."

She gave a slight chuckle at my question, which confused me. "Bella, Bella, Bella. It's just so funny that even though it wasn't your fault you still feel guilty and concerned over something you couldn't control. I already spoke to Irina, in fact she was the first person I spoke to when we arrived. She has no ill-will towards you. I let her know that he was there to kill you and if any of us had been there with you, we would have killed him just the same as any wolf could have done. She was mad at first, but she understood eventually. You'll be fine."

We walked into the neat house that was almost as big as the Cullen's home back in Forks, and there were five vampires waiting to greet me. Alice made all of the introductions, and everyone seemed pleasant enough. Tanya kept eyeing me up and down though. I knew it was because she knew that Edward hadn't fallen in love with her, but with me, and while I was a human, at that. Edward once told me of the advances she used to make while his family was staying with them. Her stares were making me a little uncomfortable, or maybe it was the thirst that I was beginning to feel.

For a few hours, I discussed my gift with Eleazar. His gifting was being able to sense the gifts of other vampires, and in me he saw me as having a mental shield. When I told him that explained why Edward wasn't able to read my thoughts, he was astonished that someone was able to manifest their gift so strongly as a human. He started going off on a tangent on the possibilities of such a gift. I sensed that he was much like Carlisle in the respect that any new possibility that was discovered, needed to be researched and tested thoroughly. I quietly slipped out of Eleazar's office at that point.

I went back downstairs to find Alice and Jasper getting ready to leave. "You guys are leaving?"

"No, well yes. But we'll be back. We just have to go pick up something for you." Just then Alice had a vision and then she started smiling. "And now, you're coming with us!" Alice started jumping up and down with excitement. I knew that happy dance, and knew she saw shopping in her vision. I resolved that if she was going to use her visions against me, there was no use fighting it. I grabbed my coat even though I wouldn't feel the cold wind. It's Alaska, people don't walk around without being bundled up here.

"First we have to make a stop in Seattle." Jasper explained. "We have some business that needs to be taken care of." I nodded my head since I didn't know what possible business they would have in Seattle.

I climbed in the backseat of a Black Escalade EXT, and looked out the window as Jasper sped through the snowy wilderness. Alice and I continued so many conversations about how things were after they left. I told her how bad it had gotten for me, and she looked like she would have cried if she could. She told me that if she had known it had gotten that bad, she would have come back, forgetting what Edward had said. Before long, we pulled up to a restaurant in downtown Seattle. I hadn't even noticed when we crossed over the border, let alone when the snow tapered off.

Alice and Jasper jumped out of the car, so I followed suit. I had no idea what we were doing at a restaurant since we obviously couldn't eat human food. I noticed Jasper hold his hand over the flame of a candle to warm it up. I figured we were meeting someone, a human, but since I was wearing gloves, I would just keep them on.

The hostess led us to a secluded booth where a man crawled out of to greet us. "Ahh, Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure seeing you again." Turning to Alice he said, "And you must be Mrs. Cullen? It is most definitely a pleasure meeting you." He stopped to look at me, " Miss Isabella Anthony. The newest addition to the Cullen clan I presume?" I turned to look at Alice who was smiling from ear to ear, and Jasper just simply looked angry.

"Jenks. I believe it to be rude to speak on presumptions. Let's just continue our business as usual so that I may be on my way." I looked back at Jasper, as I've never heard him speak in such an authoritative tone. The man Jenks, looked scared and was eager to hurry Jasper and his female companions as far away from him as possible.

"Of course, sir." Jenks fumbled in the leather briefcase that he had laid out beside him in the booth. Pulling out a manila envelope, he handed it quickly over to Jasper, who in turn handed him a stack of bills. "The documents you requested. It was a pleasure doing business for you sir." Jenks was definitely scared, he kept his hand down, and didn't even count the money that Jasper slipped to him. It wasn't truly a pleasure for him. I followed Jasper and Alice back out to the truck and hopped in.

Jasper handed me the envelope, and told me they were mine. I looked in, and dumped the contents out on the backseat. There was a license, passport, birth certificate, high school transcript, everything I could possibly need to live a normal life. "What is all this stuff?" The address on most of the items were for a place in Portland, Oregon.

"It's your new life! Welcome to the witness protection program." Alice chuckled at her little joke. "You like the last name?" Alice said as she peered above the seat looking back at me. Anthony was Edward's middle name. If only she knew that thinking of him broke my non-existent heart still.

"Yeah, it's okay." I knew there was no way I could go by my last name, if Charlie had the connections, he would have probably tried to call the F.B.I. or the C.I.A. or some other initial bureau to try to find me. "But why do I need all this stuff?"

"You have to finish high school Bella. Your transcripts have already been sent to your new high school. They are expecting you next Monday. The address on your license is an apartment. Your cover story is that you were emancipated from your parents, and due to the lawsuit you had against them, you were able to get your own place. Don't worry it's not flashy, you'll like the place. I'm sorry the story is all I could come up with on short notice." Jasper parked the car, and again we got out, but I immediately wanted to crawl back in. I forgot I agreed to go shopping with Alice. Jasper started walking in the direction of the bookstore and I tried desperately to follow, but Alice wasn't hearing it. "Nope, Bella we're going this way."

"Wait a second, Alice. I have to suffer my senior year by myself?" I wanted to panic, why wasn't I having a panic attack? Alice led me into a store and shoved me into a dressing room with about twenty different outfits in a matter of minutes.

"No, silly, Jasper and I will be with you, but we're going to be arriving in a couple of weeks. We have a few loose ends to tie up. Bella, I'm not leaving you ever again. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry I left with nothing for the weekend. But the silver lining was I was at the New Kids On the Block concert, and I touched Donnie Walhberg. So that's my excuse and I'ma roll with that one. Yes I'm 28, and yes I went to the concert on purpose, but give me a break, when I was 6-9 they were my favorite band. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Since I'm not planning on going to any other concerts soon, chapter 4 will be out soon.**

Chapter 3

Courtesy of the little pixie that sat in the front seat, the spoils of our little shopping trip were being FedEx'd to my new apartment in Portland. They would be arriving tomorrow afternoon after three, Alice assured me, so that left me with plenty of time to get back to Denali and get my car.

The three of us walked back into the house where we each said goodbye to the sisters and Eleazar and Carmen. Alice and Jasper both promised to visit again soon, while I ran back upstairs to grab my things. I had planned on staying longer, but Alice said I needed to start school right away.

I threw my bags in the car and made my way towards Portland. I found it amazing that I had no idea how to get there and yet it seemed I was going in the right direction. I guess my sense of direction improved just the same as my clumsiness. Thinking about my first night in Port Angeles and how I was almost attacked because I got turned around, made me want to turn the car around and find those guys. But I knew it wouldn't do any good, my human memories weren't as sharp as the few vampire ones I had, and as it was, I barely got a good look at them anyway.

I thought I was taking my time, but when I glanced at the speedometer, I was going 120 miles per hour. I slowed it down since, unlike Alice or Edward, I couldn't detect when a cop was going to pull me over. Within the hour, though, I was driving over the Hawthorne Bridge into downtown Portland. I got a kick as I drove by Mill Ends Park, which according to the pamphlet that I picked up at the visitor's center, was the world's smallest park. And indeed it was literally two feet wide and then I passed it by.

I found my apartment complex straightaway, and took the key from the manila envelope that Jasper had handed to me. The address on my license said 2005 Apple Circle, so I walked through the door, and was amazed that Alice found the time to fully decorate my new place. The color scheme was a delicate blend of sage green and beige. The windows were covered with really dark and heavy curtains which was great for keeping out the sun on days I needed to stay in. There really wasn't much to tour about the place since it was a one bedroom apartment. Out of habit I looked in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and noticed that Alice stocked it with contact lenses. For the first true moment, I noticed how beautiful I was. Completely flawless. It was cute for my first place. I saw a note on the kitchen counter from Alice that said the apartment was paid for the rest of the year. Thanks.

I unpacked my bags and placed what I had in the closets, even though Alice told me to throw them out. I took the envelope and emptied the contents once more. Leave it to Alice to purchase a new cell phone for me. I turned it on, and only her number was programmed in. I was glad she didn't put Edward's in, I might have been too tempted to call him. I dug out my wallet and replaced my old license with my new license. There were a few hundred dollar bills and an American Express Black Card, that I also stuffed into my wallet. I couldn't see any need for using them, but you never know. I filed away my passport in a cabinet in the kitchen.

Alice told me that my transcripts were faxed over to the new school, Madison High School, but Jenks, placed a copy in the folder as well. I opened the envelope to take a look at where I supposedly came from. The history of one Isabella Marie Anthony is originally from Seattle Washington, where at the high school I had a 3.9 GPA. Great. At least with my sharp vampire mind and not losing time for sleep, it would be easier to keep my grades up.

My schedule was also included with the transcripts. It was surprisingly pretty similar to what I was used to at Forks. I tensed up a bit when I saw I still had gym for fourth period, I couldn't believe that they forced kids to do gym for four years, it was like torture or something. I had to keep reminding myself that it was only for about six more months and then I graduate. At least that was something to look forward to. AP English first period, Trig during second, then Italian for third. After gym, was World History, lunch for sixth period and finally Chemistry was last. It seemed simple enough.

Thinking about school, I suddenly couldn't wait for Monday. It was only now Saturday, so that left me a day and a half to get acquainted with my new home. Since I knew I'd go stir crazy by myself all day, I grabbed my keys and my bag and walked out of the quaint little apartment. I drove all around Portland so that I could remember every road possible in the city. After learning my way, I drove a few cities over so that I could find a place to hunt. I soon found a trail that led deep into the forest, and quickly picked up on the scent of some deer. Even though I always found the blood of deer to be a bit gamey, I knew I could never go wrong with satisfying my thirst with a buck or two. When I pulled back into my apartment complex, I saw that I arrived just shortly after FedEx. I didn't realize I let Alice buy so much for me, until I noticed that the truck was filled completely of just my stuff. I quickly let them in and they finally finished up two hours later.

There were things that about being a vampire that I was extremely grateful for. Being graceful was definitely one of them, but the speed was excellent. Everything was unpacked and hung in the closet within minutes. I took the phone out of my pocket, and decided it was time to call Charlie. I dialed the number and he picked it up after the first ring, "Hello, Bella is that you?"

"Hi, dad. It's me." I could hear the sigh that he released over the phone and it was a mixture of anger and relief. "Dad, before you say anything, I'm fine. I just, I know I handled everything badly, but honestly I didn't know what to do. You know the Cullens left, then Jake was acting weirded out and was being mean. I couldn't be in Forks anymore. It's done nothing but bring me more bad than good."

"Honey, where are you? I'll come get you and we can talk this over. I don't want to lose you baby. I just got you Bells. Please?"

Listening to Charlie pleading with me, my dead heart was aching. "Dad, please. Don't. I'm in Arkansas. I think I'm going to travel the country for a bit. I'll come visit in a few months. I love you."

Before he could protest any further I hung up the phone. I knew this would be harder for him than for me, and there really was no manual on how to make a clean break, but I truly believed this had to be best for him.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

Chapter 4

Life didn't seem fair as I was driving towards my new school. Madison High School looked a lot like Forks High School, surprisingly. They were so identical that I thought Madison High could be the high school that some movie production company could use to film in if they wanted to film a story about Forks. Haha, why would anyone want to see a movie about what goes on in Forks, Washington. Who would want to see it?

I walked up the steps of the school and was immediately assaulted with the kids whispering about the new girl, me. If only they knew that I could hear what they were saying about me. Most of the guys that saw me, were commenting to one another of how hot I was, while most of the girls were jealous of how gorgeous I was. I couldn't help but think of Edward and how he was able to withstand the whispers and hearing their thoughts. It seemed downright impossible for me.

I found the administrative office, and waited in line behind two other students. I was glad I went out for a late night snack last night because this was the first time I had been in close quarters with humans. The thirst wasn't bad, though the students did smell good though. Nothing I couldn't handle though. As soon as it was my turn with the receptionist, I noticed that she caught her breath as she saw me. She quickly regained herself and asked me how she could help me.

"Hi, umm I'm Bella Anthony. I'm a new student." She took a moment to look up my name in her little computer, and when she found my file, she handed me my schedule and my map of the school.

"Here you go, Isabella, now if you need anything, just make your way back here."

"It's Bella, actually," I whispered, but she flashed me a smile as if she didn't care, and looked past me to help the boy standing behind me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I turned around. I couldn't believe Alice sent me here of all places.

I took a look at my schedule and it was similar to my schedule in Forks. First period I had AP English Lit with Ms. Greene, followed by American History with Mr. Burke. Third period was AP Trig which was being taught by Mrs. Reed. I saw I was going to dread fourth period which was my gym, but fifth period was lunch. My last two classes were Fashion and AP Chemistry, both were taught by Miss Kendrick and Mr. Welch respectively. I laughed to myself when I saw the Fashion class, I just knew that was Alice's doing. At least I knew for sure that she'd be in that class with me when she finally came. Maybe that meant Jasper would be with me in my American History class?

I followed the map to the classroom where my English Lit was being held, and walked in just before the bell rang. Ms. Greene looked me over, and welcomed me into the classroom. "Ahhh, you must be Isabella Anthony. Here is your text book for this class, and a copy of Pride and Prejudice. We've already started the first five chapters, so you'll have to catch up. After class I'll give you the worksheets for those chapters, and what I expect from everyone in this class. You may take a seat anywhere."

"Umm , it's just Bella." I could tell this was going to be the day that I was going to be correcting everyone on my name. I grabbed the open seat in the back and sorted though the books that were just handed to me. I had read Pride and Prejudice before so I pretty much knew I'd be okay. I'd probably read it again as a refresher course since the last time I read it, I was human. The only thing that I was happy for was that Ms. Greene didn't make me stand in front of the class and state my name, age, and rank. I hated talking about myself, it just brought unwanted attention.

Sitting through the first hour of class was torture. I kept hearing people whispering about me, it made me so uncomfortable. I kept hearing them talk about what they knew about me, or at least what they thought they knew. According to them, I was living in my own place because I had a pimp that was paying my way for everything, including my clothes. That was the one I heard the most, and it made me laugh. If only they knew my "pimp" was a shopaholic pixie-vegetarian vampire. Speaking of Alice I remembered her telling me to fidget while I was sitting in class. It helped me look more human, along with the contacts that were in my eyes, I knew I'd be okay.

The bell finally rang, and I gathered my books and put them in the messenger bag that Alice bought me. I started to walk out the door when this girl with dark brown hair touched my arm. I was thankful that I was wearing long sleeves so that she couldn't feel how cold I was. "Hi, I'm Danielle. Danielle Steal. Yeah I know, my mom thought it was a good idea to name me after one of her favorite authors, though the last name is spelled different. Everyone just calls me Dani."

I gave her a smile and hoped that it wasn't frightening. "I'm Bella."

"I hear you're from Seattle. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I moved here because it was a slight difference from where my parents live. I was emancipated a year ago and I decided I wanted a change from Seattle even though it's pretty big." I said, remembering what Alice told me my cover story was.

"Really? Your senior year though? What about your friends? Don't you miss them?" She was starting to get on my nerves with all of her questions.

"Yeah, there are a few people that I miss, but I can keep up with them with email. We were all planning on going to separate colleges anyway; I just started the split earlier than them. I just really wanted a change of pace and scenery from Seattle, you know?"

"Oh that's cool." Dani walked with me a bit before she asked me what class I had next, and when I told her, she got excited and said she had class with me again. In my head I rolled my eyes, great. Somehow it felt like she was Portland's version of Jessica.

We walked to History, while Dani talked incessantly about nothing. She told me about the ins and outs of Madison, and the different cliques that were major in the school. She even pointed out some of key popular kids and who was with who. I pretended like everything she was telling me was interesting, and either my acting skills improved since becoming a vampire, or she just liked hearing herself speak, Dani didn't notice my impatience with her.

We finally got to the right classroom, and Dani introduced me to some of her friends. There were three in total that she brought to my attention. I could tell the one boy of the group, Nicholas Isaac, was already enamored with me. He had sandy blond hair that fell just above his shoulders. The other two girls of the group were twins, Lisa and Liza Birmingham. Though they were sitting down, I could tell Liza was taller than Lisa, and Lisa's dark hair was slightly lighter than Liza's. I won't have any problem telling them apart, but I doubt their teachers could say the same. Other than those differences, the similarities were overwhelming, and I had a feeling I only noticed because I was a vampire.

The twins were a lot more interesting than Dani was, and Nicholas hung onto every word I spoke. I could tell this was irritating Dani, but as far as I was concerned, she could have him. There was only one man, well vampire for me, but he didn't want me, so I let him go a long time ago. It didn't really even hurt as much thinking about him anymore. I found out they were all in my lunch period, and they invited me to sit with them, but I declined. I told them that I wanted to run home for lunch real quick, but I'd be back for the last two periods. I rolled my eyes at Dani when I saw how relieved she looked that I wasn't joining them, I had a feeling I'd be doing that a lot around her. Yeah she was definitely Jessica Stanley.

I ended up just sitting in my car listening to music while the rest of my classmates ate their lunch. My fashion class was going to be torture for me since it was Fashion/drawing/ and part economics. Alice was going to get it. I thought of ways I'd get her back and settled on burning her entire closet down. Stupid future telling vampire sent me a text at that moment: "Why would you do that Bella? I thought we were friends?" I could just imagine her in front of me saying that and I immediately forgave her. We were more than friends, I knew we were sisters. The rest of the day was uneventful and I snuck back out to my car before any of my new friends could stop me. I peeled out of the parking lot, with a bit too much show and headed home.

**A/N: So far in the story, I've included a few "Easter Eggs" clues from the book/movie into my story. If you can guess what they are and why I choose them I'll write you into the story!! My first contest whooo hooo.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Students

**A/N: Congratulations to marajade30, Sarah, and jeh214 for winning a spot in this story!!! Your plots will be added into a later portion of the story. **

Chapter 5

Dani would not stop talking in my ear this morning in English. It was even worse in History with Lisa and Liza. I tuned them out as soon as I sat down in my seat. I heard Mr. Burke walk through the door, more like shuffle. In the three weeks that I've been at this school, I was able to distinguish the walks of most of the people here. More so the teachers since every time they walked into a room, the students hushed. But today was different; his footsteps were followed by someone else. "Oh my God, Bella! Do you see him? He is gorgeous. And he's totally checking you out!" Dani hissed beside me. I think she was more excited because if I thought he was cute, I wouldn't want Nicholas. Pfft, if she only knew that I didn't want anything to do with him. I looked up from my notes to see who she was rambling about and saw Jasper standing there looking at me. I looked back at him and wondered what the cover story was. Mr. Burke told Jasper he could grab the empty chair next to me. Jasper walked towards my direction, never taking his eyes off of me, which only fueled Dani into thinking that there might be sparks flying between us.

"Jasper! What took so long, what's the cover story, do I know you guys?" I asked him very fast and very low, none of the humans could even tell we were having a conversation.

"No, we are transfer students. Carlisle is the new doctor for Providence Portland Medical Center, he transferred from the East Coast. The story that we had in Forks is pretty much the same, but not everyone is here. I'll tell you more later at lunch." So it was just him and Alice. I couldn't hide the disappointment that Edward wasn't with them, but A for effort I thought I could by creating a wall between me and Jasper with my hair. It wasn't any use since Jasper interrupted my thoughts, "Bella can you tone it down? I'm feeling depressed." Stupid empath vampire. For the rest of class we didn't speak as if we truly didn't know each other. Dani and Liza kept remarking how cute I would look with the new kid. Every time one of them said anything, Nicholas rolled his eyes.

The bell finally rang and I stood up with Dani after gathering my things. "Hello. My name is Jasper Hale." I wanted to laugh at him as he held out my hand. I shook it as if this was our first introduction. Under other circumstances, it would have been rude not to.

"I'm Bella Anthony. I'm new here also, but only by a few weeks." We walked out together and Alice was waiting for us in the hallway. Dani, Liza, and Lisa were all shocked to see Jasper and Alice kiss in the hallway. I hoped they stopped thinking about me and Jasper together. I'd never think of him like that, he was my older brother.

"This is my girlfriend, Alice Cullen. Alice, this is Bella." Alice wasn't as subtle as Jasper was, and reached over and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but hug her back since I missed her so much. I missed her enough to go shopping with her.

"Excellent idea Bella, how about after school?" Crap. I take it back, I take it back. But that only put a frown on Alice's face. "After school is fine. I'll just drop my car off at my apartment, okay?" That was enough for Alice to be happy again. We finalized our plans as we continued walking to Trigonometry. I thought maybe they were in the same class as me but they soon parted ways with me and went to their classes.

I grabbed the same seat I've been sitting in for the past three weeks. I opened my notebook to a clean sheet of paper, ready to take notes, but just soon after the bell rang the PA system crackled on. "Will Bella Anthony come to the administrative office? Bella Anthony to the office, please?"

Since I had no idea what I had done, or how long I would be I gathered my things and waited for a pass from Mrs. Reed. My classroom wasn't that far from the office, so I was there in a matter of seconds. I rounded the corner to the office and stopped in my tracks, I couldn't believe it. Since no one was around I ran up to Rosalie, Emmett and Esme and hugged them all at the same time. I halfway forgot about my strength until Esme said oww.

"Oops. Sorry Esme. How are you guys? I've missed you so much." I could hardly contain myself. Even as I stood there, there was no way I could remain mad at them for leaving. It did hurt at one point since I thought of them as my extended family, but with them in my arms all of that was water under the bridge.

"We're good. Alice and Jasper told us what happened to you and I couldn't wait any longer to see you. I felt like a mother who lost her child. Bella I'm so, we're so sorry we left." I hugged Esme again, this time a lot gentler and a bit longer. In so many ways she was the mother that I didn't have.

"Well, take a look at you. Bella, you're absolutely gorgeous." Rose admitted, but she was the last person to be talking. She was like perfect. "I'm sorry I was horrible to you. I actually agreed with Edward when he said we should leave. I thought you were a threat to us. I was wrong." Newborn strength or not, Rosalie was able to snatch me into a hug and she almost ripped my arm off in the process.

"I got my little sister back, great! Are you still clumsy?" While she was still hugging me, Rose smacked him upside the head. "What it's a valid question, I think. I mean, leave it to Bella to be the first clumsy vampire." Even though there was no need to, it was the first time I realized that I wouldn't blush anymore. I reached up and gave Emmett his individual hug as well.

"So are you and Emmett going to be students also?"

"Oh God no. I couldn't take school so soon. Me and Emmett are going to have another wedding in a few months, and I have a job modeling. We only made a pit stop here to see you."

"Yes and I need to get back to the house. Alice was in such a hurry to get me and Carlisle here that I didn't really have time to decorate the house."

I gave them each hugs again and said goodbye. I promised Esme that I would visit. Maybe today after my shopping trip with Alice, I'd stop by.

I picked up my bags just as the bell rang and headed towards the gym, but I was ambushed by Alice, who started dragging me to the parking lot. "Okay, I've decided that this outfit just won't do anymore. You have to change. The Escalade that she and Jasper were driving in Denali was parked two spots from my car, and she practically threw me in there. "Here put this on," and handed me a deep blue, sleeveless, turtle neck sweater. As if she knew me, she gave me a denim jacket to cover my arms. She gave me the once over and fixed my hair. When she finally approved of my new look, she let me out of the truck.

"Alice, what's going on? What was wrong with what I had on before?" I honestly didn't understand Alice sometimes.

"Nothing, it was last season, and I saw someone wearing that very same shirt. I think I'm going to burn it." She was so flippy sometimes, but that's one of the reasons I loved Alice. "We might as well head over to lunch. We sort of missed fourth period." I followed Alice into the cafeteria and she grabbed us a table. We were the only two people in there for the moment so Alice told me about the stores we were going to shop at, and all of the things she was planning on buying me. She was extremely disappointed that after all this time, I still haven't even touched the credit card she gave me. "Bella, when are you going to learn that we have plenty of money, more than we could ever spend. It's going to be yours too!"

"Alice the clothes that you bought me were more than enough. Along with the apartment, and the furniture, why would I need to buy anything else?" She, of all people should know that I don't like money being spent on me. We started talking in hushed voices since the students were starting to pile in. Jasper came in and the three of us got in food line to get some props for lunch. Jasper and Alice decided they'd go with the onion rings and pizza, I simply choose some French fries and water. I found the fries were easy to mash up and hide underneath the placemat that laid on the tray. We took them back to our table, and I could see Dani and her friends watching me with Alice and Jasper. We each fidgeted with our food for a few minutes when I heard Dani talking with Liza, and a few other students as a matter of fact, talking about the new boy. Assuming they were talking about Jasper again I started to tune them out when someone mentioned his bronze hair. I held my breath as I began to search for the source of the revelation. And that was when I saw him staring back at me.

Edward POV

I couldn't understand why Alice said it was important that I return back to the United States today. She threatened to severely damage my Volvo if I didn't come back. I met her and Carlisle at the airport this morning, and she shoved some clothes into my hands without speaking to me. "Can you explain this to me, at least?"

"All you need to know is that you're putting things right again. You're going to school, and we're almost late." There was no use in trying to peek in her mind because she was reciting all of the digits of pi in Arabic. Looking in Carlisle's mind was no better as he was replaying an impossible surgery in his mind that no other doctor was able to succeed in performing. Carlisle drove us back to the house and Jasper threw me the keys to my Volvo. I followed him and Alice to the new school. Trying to teach myself how to be a better tracker in the jungle worked only to a degree, I would never admit it but I missed driving my car. But what I really missed most was my Bella. But she wasn't mine anymore, maybe since I was back in the country and somewhat close to Forks, I'd go over there and check up on her. I was just scared that I would find that she moved on, even though I told her to. If I found her unhappy, I'd come back into her life, if she let me. But what if she was happy, would I be able to let her go?

We arrived at the school, and looking at the building instantly brought my mind back to Forks. I thought of the first day I saw Bella. She was so peculiar and clumsy, I was in love with her before I even realized I was. Alice ran ahead of us into the building. I always found the walk from the parking lot to the school, to be interesting. When the students got their first look at me and my family, they always had something to say and it was always my job to see if they suspected anything about us. There was the usual chatter about how hot we were, and I steered clear of the thoughts from the people that were thinking lewd acts with each of us. I could see that Jasper was having a hard time with the lust as well, he was thinking about finding Alice and taking her to the broom closet. "Knock it out Jazz." He laughed at me and kept it moving towards the building. There were several people that said we looked like the other new student here, I guess they didn't see Alice ride with us. We met up with Alice at the administrative office where the lady behind the desk was handing her our schedules. Me and Alice were twins while Jasper was her boyfriend that Carlisle and Esme let live with us.

I made my way over to my first class, American History and I had to admit I was amused at the thoughts that were broadcasting themselves at me. Mr. Burke, the teacher looked an awful like Charlie, Bella's father, only without the mustache. I walked into the room and noticed a lingering, but subtle scent of freesia. I tried my hardest not to think of Bella again as he directed me to a chair between two girls. I had no intentions of speaking to either of them, but the thoughts of one caught my attention. She was wondering if I was related to the new girl that goes here. She mentioned that we looked so alike that we looked like brother and sister. I realized that she was thinking about Alice so I let it go.

Third period found me in English and by then I barely noticed the freesia scent any more. I began to realize that the smell of that flower no longer had its affect on me. The PA system came on shortly after I was in my seat and asked for Bella Anthony to the office. Just my luck, here I am trying not to think of my Bella, and of course, there would be a Bella in this school. I couldn't help but to pinch my nose as I sat in the class waiting for Ms. Greene to finish passing out a test on Pride and Prejudice; I've read this before so I knew I'd pass it.

Throughout the rest of the day, I followed my schedule and I was bothered with the reason why I was here. What was so important for me to be in Portland that my Volvo was threatened? And what exactly did Alice mean I needed to make things right? It's not like I was breaking the family up, Rose and Emmet were leaving anyway to do some travelling or whatever. Why did they need me? I started to make my way to gym, knowing that Alice was going to be in there with me. I'd either confront her then or at lunch next period. I changed into my sweats very quickly and ran out to find Alice, but she wasn't there. I guess that was the deciding factor for me, I'd ask her at lunch. Coach Lutz ended up letting me sit gym out since I looked a little pale. That was fine by me since I didn't feel like holding back during volleyball. Fourth period couldn't end fast enough and I rushed to get to my locker and change. At first I didn't see Alice or Jasper so I got in line for some food, but ended up with a bottle of water. As I was walking towards the table where Alice and Jasper were sitting, I noticed that there was someone with them. But before I even had a chance to process who I was staring at, a girl who reminded me of Jessica Stanley, was wondering how she can get me in her bed. Not even realizing what I was doing, I turned my head to look at her, and strangely she started thinking about how gorgeous my hair was with the bronze highlights, and how she wanted her hairdresser to try it on her. I shook my head and started walking to the table when she was looking at me. Bella.

**A/N: Okay I didn't want to spoil the fun in the beginning of the story, but Edward's back!!!!!! Whooo hoooo, I know finally, I honestly don't know how Stephenie Meyers could write so much of New Moon with Bella and Edward apart, I only did it for five chapters and I was suffering, lol. Anyways, as far as I know this will be the only section where I'll write in someone else's POV, it will all be Bella from now on. I just thought it would be important to carry on the chapter to find out Edward's train of thought. So I hope you enjoyed, Chapter 6 will be up soon hopefully!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Forks

**A/N: On a side note for the previous chapter, to the anonymous reader, I've studied linguistics before and I know that there are many things including numbers that are Arabic, but, if you want to go on technicalities, the glyphs of Arabic numerals are descendants of the Hindu numeral system. So when I said Alice was translating the numbers in Arabic, what she was actually saying, , arba'a, wahid, khamsa, tis'a, ithnan. Which is 3.141592. Moving on now:**

Chapter 6

My mind was swirling in so many different directions. I didn't know which way was up. Part of me wanted to run up to him and kiss him all over, but knowing that he didn't love me anymore, I could never allow myself to do that. I thought of forgiving him, and hating him. Should I be mad at Alice for setting this up? After all she kept it from me that he was here, and she even changed my clothes to his favorite shade of blue. God! Why didn't I see it then? He made a step towards me, and instinctively I got out of my chair and spun around. My feet kept moving and I didn't tell them to stop. I ran at a normal pace out of the side doors of the cafeteria and headed towards the parking lot. I had my keys in hand and I drove towards my apartment. I didn't know how else to deal with Edward.

. Here? Alone in my apartment, I still didn't know how to process that Edward was in Portland. Was this the loose ends that Alice had said that she needed to tie up? How could she? I felt betrayed and excited at the same time. I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed my cell phone and sent Alice a text message, asking her if she could send Jasper to my apartment. But before I could press send, she sent me one saying he was on the way. Without even realizing it, I was pacing the length of my living room when finally the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and saw three vampires standing on my stoop. Jasper was in the lead followed by Alice and her pleading eyes, and Edward, who very smartly kept his head down. "I didn't mean for all of you to come. I just needed Jasper to calm me down so I can think."

"Oh I see how it is Bella, you just want to use me?" Jasper said with a smile that slightly imitated Edwards crooked one. He was trying to lighten the tension and it worked because I noticed I was in a defensive posture anymore. I felt his gift soothing me over and doing exactly what I wanted him to do. I opened the door wider so that they could enter. Edward paused before walking in the apartment, never taking his eyes off of me. "Why are you guys here? You have school."

"So do you Bella?" Alice said.

"Yeah well it's not my first day," I pointed out.

"We've been here before." Edward decided to chime in the conversation. I still wasn't sure if I should look at him, he had a tendency to dazzle me when I looked at his eyes.

"Bella, I hope you can forgive me. It's just that I, well, all of us really, saw how much you meant to each other and the love that you two shared rivaled me and Jasper's, and Rose with Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. You two were made for each other. " How could I possibly stay mad at her, I thought of everything she did to get me and Edward in the same room, of course I forgave her. "You two still love each other."

I looked first at Alice, then Edward, who was steadily looking at me. I was fully aware that the entire time he was here he was staring at me.

Alice whispered to Jasper, only with my vampire ears, I heard her say, "They need some time alone." The two vampires shuffled out of the apartment leaving me and Edward standing on opposite sides of the living room.

The silence was so thick between us and it seemed to last forever before Edward finally said something. "Bella, I only left because I thought you deserved a chance at a normal life. A life you wouldn't have if I stayed around. With me around, you were constantly in danger."

"Yeah, cause I did so much better without you? Edward look at me, I had no one to protect me and I became a vampire. I'm a vampire now!" I had no idea how thick the walls were and I hoped that Alice had the foresight to find me a place with thick walls.

"But it felt like the right thing to do at the time Bella. I've always wanted to be with you, coming to the decision to leave you was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. I never meant for anything like this to happen." He took a few steps closer to me in vampire speed, and was instantly in front of me. "I've missed your touch and your scent."

"You left me, while you were in love with me. You took my things. How could you?" I stepped away from him. Being in close proximity with him was too much to bear. "Edward, when you left, I broke down. I was a zombie, an empty shell. You did that."

"I won't leave your side, I promise. I'd die before I'd let you stay out of my life." His hand caressed my arm and he brought my hand to his lips. I closed my eyes welcoming the gesture. It was too long since I felt his lips. He pulled me tighter as his lips found my neck. Edward left a trail of kisses all the way to my lips and I allowed him to kiss me, while I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his head as our kiss intensified.

I broke the kiss and backed away from him again. Edward stood there, confused. There were still too many things that were left unsaid and I couldn't afford to be dazzled by Edward. "You can't just come back into my life and think everything will come back to you so easily. I died the day you left, Laurent simply accelerated the process."

"Laurent? What does—he was the one that did this to you?" I could see the rage emerge in his eyes. "I'll kill him."

"Victoria sent him. She never forgot about me and when Laurent doesn't show up, she'll try to find me." Oh no why didn't I think of that before. "Charlie. I have to go back to Forks."


	7. Chapter 7: Homecoming

Please don't hate me, I had to deal with a few things that took me away from writing, including oral surgery and another New Kids On The Block concert. LOL, I know I'm obsessed about so many things. Here's Chapter 7 and I promise that I will try to get the chapters out much faster, so please don't hate me.

Chapter 7

As much as I wanted to collapse, I knew there wasn't any need. I wasted enough time as it was the last three weeks. I should have never left, but there was no way I could have stayed though. And even though I knew that, I was still mad at myself to be completely involved in my new life that I forgot about the ultimate threat that made me this way.

My eyes must have screamed panic, because Edward whisked me out the door and into his Volvo. I slipped my cellphone out of my pocket, as he started to drive. I started dialing the number to Charlie's but nobody picked up on his end, and Edward's phone was ringing as well.

"Alice." He listened as she told him about her vision.

"Victoria keeps changing her mind on the best way to get to Charlie. But there is something blocking my vision as to why. It's like there is something keeping her away from him, but I can't tell what."

"What does she mean, she can't tell what?" I asked. I knew her visions were subjective to when a decision was made. But clearly Victoria had one thing on her mind, and that was getting to Charlie. "Can you see Charlie?"

"No, he's vanished. I can't see him at all. This has never happened before, I don't know why I can't see him." I could tell she sounded upset that she wasn't able to help. I'm sure she didn't like that she was essentially blind right now. I didn't like that she couldn't see Charlie either. "We're all coming back to Forks with you."

There was no arguing with Alice. I was sure that Carlisle made arrangements with the hospital to be away, and Esme and Jasper would follow their mate wherever they went. I wasn't sure if Rose and Emmett would be joining them also. Edward knew there was no use in arguing with her also, so he simply closed his phone.

We drove towards the city limits in silence, but as soon as we put some distance between us and Portland, Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, if you don't mind, could you start at the beginning?"

I shook my head as a signal that I didn't really want to talk about it. "At the beginning, you left. Remember?" I looked out the window now because I didn't want to look at him. Just thinking about the darkest period of my life, I wanted to cry, but there were no tears that could fall down my face. "You left, and took everything I had of you, my pictures, the CD you made me. You took my very heart from me and I was nothing. It was like when you stopped existing in my life, I stopped existing also. I was a moving shell, and the only thing I had to prove to myself that you were real, and that you weren't a dream, was the meadow. So I spent some time, sometimes with Jacob, trying to find my way back. That day I found the meadow, and thank God, it was when Jacob wasn't with me, because Laurent planned on killing me. Edward I was so scared. It was just me and Laurent in the meadow, and he talked of how Victoria came to him in Denali and asked for a favor to bring me to her. He decided I smelled too delicious, and was going to kill me. But these wolves came out of the woods just as he bit into me. Laurent ran and they all ran after him. I crawled, despite the burning and found a log that I crawled into. Two days later, I grabbed some stuff from Charlie's and drove to Denali. I found Alice and Jasper there waiting for me. They, well really Alice, set everything up so that I'd be settled here. And you know the rest."

At that moment, my phone rang, and I saw Charlie's number come up on the I.D. "Bella, are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine dad. I was wondering about you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I spend most of my time with Billy at the reservation. He insists that I go fishing with him just about every day. It's the weirdest thing. And I swear Jacob and some of the La Push boys are following me around when I'm not on the res."

"That's good, dad. Listen, I have to go, but I will call again. Okay?" I was glad that he was okay, and even more grateful that he was able to spend most of his time with Billy. I remembered how Jacob healed me once Edward was gone, Billy was doing the same thing for Charlie.

"Okay, Bells." I could hear the disappointment in his voice, but I choose to ignore it, and hung up the phone.

"You didn't tell him you were coming home?" Edward asked me.

"No. I only mean to deal with Victoria, and then I'm leaving again. There's nothing left for me in Forks," I turned my head to look at him, "or Portland."

I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose as he was so accustomed to when he was thinking about something that worried him. "Bella, what could you mean?"

"I mean once all this is over, I'm not staying in Forks and I'm not returning to Portland. I don't know where I'm going yet." I actually did have an idea, but I kept thinking about never talking to Alice again if she told anyone. Deciding to go to the Volturi was a hard enough decision, and I didn't want to think about how it would affect everyone, least of all Edward.

I turned my head towards the window and closed my eyes to a rest that would never come. Edward was wise in not pushing the issue any further and kept silent. I listened as the car rushed over the road and the wind swept over us. It only took an hour, but we were already back in Forks.

Edward drove us straight over to the Cullen House where we met up with everyone, including Rose and Emmett. I ran out of the car over to Carlisle. Besides Charlie, I always considered him to be like a father to me, and I missed him a lot. "Thank you for this Carlisle," I pulled out of his hug and looked to everyone, "Thank you everyone for this." Everyone looked at me with sympathetic cooing and after a round of "Of course, anything Bella," we walked into the house where, Carlisle wanted to hold a meeting. We entered the living room, and I noticed a pile of white sheets in the corner. "You guys are staying here? In Forks?" I looked around the room but only Esme, Carlisle and Alice nodded.

"Until this business is resolved, Alice and Edward will remain in school. Since Rose, Emmett and Jasper already graduated, they will stay out of sight. Now Bella," Carlisle paused as he turned to look at me. "I think it's best that you stay with your father."

"No, I can't give him false hope that I'm back. I can't. I won't." I couldn't help but have a tantrum like a spoiled two year old, but there was no way I could do that to him again. Once we were done dealing with Victoria, I was gone, and that would devastate Charlie even more than the first time.

"But Bella," Alice spoke up, "If you don't stay with him, Charlie dies. I've seen it." I looked at Alice in shock. They were asking me to break his heart again. I honestly couldn't see how Charlie would take it if he lost me a second time, but there was no way I could go against Alice and her visions. Sure her visions were based on the outcomes of decisions, and could change at anytime, but I knew if she said I needed to stay with him, I was staying. Carlisle sighed when he saw that I had resolved to stay.

"Now from what me and Emmett gathered from our initial patrol, her scent is vague and old, as if Victoria hasn't been in the area in a while."

"Bella, since you guys left in a hurry, I ran back into your apartment, and got your wallet, and your old license from the trash can. You're gonna need to use the money now, to buy you some clothes. And while you're at it buy a new car." Alice stood next to the chair so smugly. She thought of everything and it was annoying. "Edward can take you home."

Carlisle spoke when a bit of revelation hit him, "Yes, I think the best story that I can think of, is that someone mentioned to us that she had run away. Edward being still in love with her, took Alice and Esme with him to go find her. Through some luck and some really good connections, they found her in Portland and convinced her to come home. Upon arriving in Forks, Esme decides she really doesn't like the city life and wants to move back. She, Alice and Edward are the only ones that will be seen for a few days, when the rest of us show up. How does that work?" I nodded, ready to go see Charlie. Alice handed me a box of contacts as I was walking out the door.

In order for the story to work, Carlisle thought it best that Esme came with Edward to drop me off. I liked the idea because that meant that I didn't have to speak to Edward about the things that we needed to get out on the table. As if she knew there was unspoken tension between me and Edward, Esme didn't say a word in the car. The only sound was Clair de Lune playing on the radio. I slipped the round slivers of colored plastic into my eyes, and got out the car with Esme and Edward. Edward knocked on the door twice, and shortly thereafter, Charlie opened the door.

I stood behind Esme, partly scared of my first encounter with Charlie. "Chief Swan? I don't believe we've ever met, Esme Cullen. I believe you know Edward." Charlie nodded in both of their directions, but stopped still when I stepped out from behind Esme.

"Bella!" Charlie rushed pass Esme and Edward and pulled me into his arms. "Bella, baby, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Cha-, dad."

"We heard that she went missing, and we wanted to look for her. Through some people we know, we were able to find her living in Portland. It took a lot, but we were able to convince her to come home. "Go easy on her chief, we caused her a lot of grief, so she hasn't had it easy herself." Esme patted me on my shoulder while Charlie still held me in his embrace. Edward walked behind Esme, back to the car.

"Listen Bella, I know you've had a rough time of it but, we can talk about it tomorrow. I'm just glad you're safe, and I want you to get some rest." I nodded my head and went up the steps to my room. Charlie kept everything the way I had left it, and I sat on the edge of my bed wondering what I was going to do since I didn't require sleep. I went through the motions, and got ready for bed. I took care in making noises for Charlie to hear me roaming the bathroom. There wasn't much for me to pretend with since most of my things were in Portland anyway.

I went back to my bedroom, only to find Edward sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I knew we needed to talk, but that didn't mean that I was looking forward to it. He looked at me tenderly, and I knew that he loved me, despite what he told me that day. I often wondered if he lied that day, but his actions matched his words, so I always pushed the thought aside. Beside him were a collection of cd's, and pictures. My stuff. "I see you brought my stuff back," I said low enough so that Charlie wouldn't hear.

"It never left the house, Bella." I was confused, and my face must of matched my mood because he said, "I hid them underneath that floorboard." He pointed in the direction slightly to the right of where I was standing. "I could never be that cruel."

"Just cruel enough to rip my heart out? I totally understand now."

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought it was the right thing to protect you. I left hoping that I could become a better tracker. I was planning on coming back, I wasn't going to stay away. I couldn't last much longer. Without you." His nose was pinching as if he was in pain. I strolled closer to him, and looked into his eyes. They were obsidian black with thirst, but I could see the struggle he had within. I let my hand glide down his cheek, when he suddenly pulled me to my bed and covered me with my blanket. "Pretend you're sleeping." And I saw him fly out of the window.

I curled up in a ball, and just as I closed my eyes, I heard my bedroom door open. Charlie's breathing was shallow as he was making sure I was sleeping. I moved around a bit in my bed, remembering I rarely slept peacefully. Seemingly satisfied, Charlie backed out of my room as he went to his bedroom to settle in for the night. Edward came back in through the window and took advantage that I was now tangled up in my blankets. He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me with a passion. Now that our skin and strength was equal, he didn't care how strong he held me. This felt right, and every argument I had before, went out the window. I was now Edward's and he was mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Rumors

**A/N: Okay, everything has calmed down a bit so hopefully I can get this story back on track as far as updating goes. So enjoy!!**

Chapter 8

Edward left my room early, before the sun rose, because we both knew that Charlie liked to wake up early. I hopped out of my bed, my mind lingered on the night that I just spent with Edward. It was like any other night from the beginning of our romance, including the frustrating no sex rule. Even though I was a vampire now, Edward insisted that we were married first. Nonetheless, we spent the entire night talking, kissing, and wrapped in each other's arms. We realized that after almost losing everything, we didn't want to let each other go. I twirled a strand of hair as I hurried from my room, clothes in my hand, to the bathroom. Since the temperature didn't matter to me, I took a long cold shower, just to ensure that I didn't use any of Charlie's hot water.

As I dressed, I heard Charlie start rustling about, as he stubbed his toe on the bed post. I went into the kitchen to make him some breakfast but there was hardly any food. I seriously doubt Charlie even thought about cooking while I was gone, let alone any grocery shopping. Afterall, he was spending time with Billy and Jacob at La Push all this time. I made a mental note that while I was staying in this house again, I would need to resume the food shopping and cooking for Charlie. I noticed some fresh strawberries and some vanilla yogurt in the fridge, and decided to cut them up and drizzle the vanilla yogurt on top. I poured what was left of the orange juice in a glass and set it aside for Charlie. Just at that moment, Charlie walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So you wanna do this now?" he asked.

"I guess so." I started to apologize again, but I thought it might be best to just take whatever punishment he had in store for me.

"You scared me half to death. Running off like you did, only to find out you went to another state? I went from knowing that you were a zombie, to not knowing where you were at all. Do you have any idea what you put me through? There are reports and sightings of a couple of large wolves in the woods surrounding Forks, and up until you snuck in here and left a note, I thought you may have been a victim. Have you lost your mind?"

Considering how Charlie's reacted in the past, he was actually calmer than I expected him to be. I looked down and pretended to fidget with my arms before I answered back. I felt compelled to tell him the truth, but I knew there were rules against it. "Dad, I really don't know how to explain the spiral I was going down. It was like when the Cullens' left, and not just Edward either, but Alice and all the rest, my heart stopped. I mean I know I looked horrible those first few months." Charlie winced as he remembered the state I was in, physically and emotionally. "But Jacob helped my heart beat again and I started to feel normal and myself. But then we got into that argument and he joined that gang with Sam, and my heart stopped again. It was too much, Forks was too much. I could hear everyone talking about me and everything that had happened. Forks was just too small and my apparent break-ups were too big. I freaked and left."

I started to say more and apologize yet again, but Charlie just grabbed me into a hug. "Aww, baby, I didn't realize things had gotten so bad for you. I'll try harder I promise. I should have known it was a bad idea to leave you all alone. I'll do better, baby." Charlie was never a man for emotions, but I could literally hear him sobbing through his chest. There was no lie to what I said, so I shouldn't feel guilty. But I knew that Charlie loved me a lot, and it meant a lot to him that I lived here, I hated what I put him through since all of this was set in motion.

Charlie sat down at the table for breakfast, and made a face at the strawberries. "What's this?" Charlie picked up the spoon and started eating greedily. Despite being fed on the reservation, Charlie was awfully hungry. He finished the orange juice in one gulp, barely even tasting it.

"This is what you get when you don't go grocery shopping. It's all that was in the fridge. I'll go today after school. Besides, it's healthy for you."

"I'm as healthy as a horse Bella," he said as he shoved the last spoonful into his mouth. "Aren't you going to eat something?" He backed away from the table and placed the bowl and glass in the sink.

"Hmmm, I'll grab a pop-tart before I head out. Besides I woke up kinda early, a little anxious to start school and see everyone." I started tapping my foot as if I really was nervous about school.

Just at that moment, someone knocked at the door, and I followed Charlie strutted over to see who would be visiting so early in the morning. I peeked at the window and saw Alice's head bobbing. She was always excited about something.

"Hi Charlie, Hi Bella. Here are the keys to your car Bella. She was so tired from the long drive home last night, Carlisle thought it was safer for Edward to drive her over here instead." She tossed the keys in my direction, and I caught it flawlessly. I pictured myself acting clumsy around Charlie to throw him off from my recent change, but Alice giggled slightly and shook her head. I guess I'm still not a good actor.

"Huh, What happened to your truck?"

"Oh, actually, I thought you might put out an APB or something and I traded it in. The dealer gave me a really good deal for it and I got this one instead." It was more of a question than a statement, and judging by the incredulous look that Charlie gave me after looking at the much newer vehicle sitting in the driveway, he didn't believe that no matter how good a deal there was for that old truck would have given me the Altima for an even trade. "I had some money saved up from my old job in Phoenix. I had planned on buying a car out here, but since you bought the truck it wasn't necessary. So the money was pretty much sitting in my account collecting interest." I hoped that this would be a better explanation for him. It's not like he knew how much money I had in my account before I came to Forks.

"Well it's nice. Alright, Bells, I'm going to go ahead and go to work." He bent over to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Hmm, make sure you bundle up, you might be catching a cold. I'm glad you're home kid."

"Right, dad." And with that, he turned and walked out the door. I was glad he didn't like to hover.

"Okay, Bella, we're going hunting before school." She dropped a bag by the door, and pulled me outside. We ran straight into the forest and passed the spot that I vaguely remembered being dumped at. A twinge of pain in my dead heart stabbed me, but I kept following Alice. We ran about twenty miles and I could vaguely make out Seattle's skyline before I caught scent of a mountain lion. I allowed my primitive self take over and went in for the kill. I thought I lost track of Alice but I noticed she went for the Elk that the mountain lion was hoping to catch. Ironic. The one lion was enough for me, so I waited a bit while she drained another elk. Feeling a bit sloshy, we ran back to Charlie's.

If my heart was still beating, it would have leaped at the sight of the silver Volvo that was parked at the curb of the house. Edward was getting out of the car, and held both doors open for me and Alice.

"No, Edward. You have to wait a bit." I looked at Alice a little puzzled, but knew something bad was about to happen when she dragged me back into the house. "Change."

I looked at her like she was crazy and just stood there. I quickly changed my mind when the ferocious pixie growled at me. I dashed upstairs to the bathroom, and opened the bag that she shoved into my hands. The blue blouse was a bit more low cut than what I would have normally picked out, but then I noticed a white camisole at the bottom of the bag. Good, at least Alice was thinking straight. There was also a pair of dark rinse denim jeans, and a khaki pea coat in the bag, along with a pair of beige ankle boots.

I walked back down the steps in less than a minute. "Perfect. We're ready."

We walked out, and Edward raised an eyebrow at Alice. She simply smiled and hopped into the backseat of the car. I claimed the passenger seat and Edward closed to door for me and in an tenth of a second, he was sitting behind the wheel. Even though I liked driving fast now, Edward still drove like a maniac and I kept my eyes closed the entire way. Though closing my eyes did help me calm myself since the closer we got to the school, the more anxious I became. It would have been easier if Jasper was coming along with us.

It felt like three minutes passed before we were parked beside the school. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the dash, yep three minutes. I shook my head, and looked back at Alice. "Alice what does it look like for today?"

"You're not going to hurt anyone Bella. I've checked it plenty of times. You're a natural around humans. I'm more concerned with what everyone is thinking about our return." She looked over to Edward who tilted his head in the direction of the school.

"Mostly everyone is curious as to why we're back. They've concocted some story where I left Bella, and she left to come find me. Once she did, we decided to secretly get married since we're both 18." He grabbed my hand as he chuckled, "They're wondering if Bella is the newest addition to the Cullen household. The girls are jealous that I didn't choose them to be with me. And Mike is complaining that I stole you from him." Watching his facial expressions was peaceful, and hilarious at the same time, now he was frowning. "Jessica Stanley thinks that if we're married, then you must be pregnant. She's planning on ambushing you at some point during the day."

I laughed at his last statement, but I noticed that he was still frowning. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's just that, You'll never be pregnant. That's one human moment that you'll ever be able to have." Alice rolled her eyes and got out of the car. I guess she was sick of Edward's emotional tantrums, like me.

"Edward, I'd never, ever had a desire for children. I'm not missing out on anything. I know it was something that Esme and Rose craved, but I was never one of those girls. And if it should ever come up, we can adopt. Like Carlisle and Esme did." I gave him a drawn out kiss and opened the door to the car. I stood next to Alice, and hoped that once Edward got out, he'd drop the subject.

I took one look at the building. I was back.


	9. Chapter 9: A Second First

Chapter 9

With each step that I took towards the school, the more nervous I got. How was it possible for someone to have two first days of school within one month of each other?

I was immediately grateful that I went hunting with Alice this morning because as soon as she spotted me, Angela ran up to me and gave me hug. My neck nestled against hers in the embrace but the burning in my throat wasn't an agonizing feeling. Alice probably saw that it might have been a problem without supplementing my system with more blood.

"Oh my God, Bella. You're okay?" I looked away from her eyes because I didn't want her to notice the change in mine. I put in some of the contacts that Alice supplied me but even with them in, my eyes still weren't anywhere near the chocolate brown that everyone knew I had.

"Yeah. The Cullen's heard that I ran away, and they were able to track me down. They talked me back into coming home." For the first time, Angela registered that I was flanked by Alice and Edward. She flashed them both a smile that looked grateful and genuine. I really missed Angela. "So Ang, how's Forks been since I left?"

"Well me and Ben are still together!" I was slightly surprised that I didn't have to feign my surprise at her revelation. At one point I was worried that with her being so shy that she wouldn't be happy with anyone. It was one of the reasons why I suggested she go to the Girls Choice Dance with Eric last year. She had fun that night but ended up at prom with Ben Cheny. I didn't even know they liked each other then, but they were able to make their relationship stick, so I was excited for her.

"What else? Is Jess and Mike still together?" Angela shook her head so fast that I thought it was going to fall off.

"No. Not. At. All. Mike never stopped obsessing over you, and Jess finally caught on and dumped him. They're kind of in this post break-up phase now, and everyone can see how awkward they are around each other. I think they'll end up back together though." She giggled.

"I think you're right." Alice peeped up from beside me. Of course Angela wouldn't know for sure, but Alice would, and who would bet against Alice?

"Let's see what else. Lauren is still Lauren. Other than that there really isn't much going on with Forks. At least with the high school." Angela suddenly looked glum and held her head down against the books she was carrying.

"Whoa. What do you mean, 'At least the high school?'"

"Well, there's been talk of the town going on a curfew. For the last few weeks, a number of people were going missing in Seattle, then there were many more found dead. The police there are confused about the case and worst yet, it seems to be getting closer to Forks." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but one look at Alice and Edward told me they already knew about the killing spree in Seattle.

"Wow. That's kind of depressing."

"Yeah it sucks. Are you sitting with us today at lunch?"

"I guess so. Who knows maybe everything could go back to normal?" I knew it wouldn't because normal would mean that I was human again. But I could hope for close to normal, right?

"Okay see ya, I have Latin first period." She stopped walking to give me another hug. "I'm so glad you're back Bella. I missed you so much."

"Me too, Ang. I missed you too." The pea coat that I was wearing was enough of a barrier between me and Angela that she wouldn't feel the difference in our temperatures. She hurried off to the building where her classroom was. Alice gave me and Edward a brief look before she ran off to her first period class as well.

"So you wanna tell me what all that was about?" I looked at him accusingly.

Edward tried his best to look innocent but my favorite crooked smile gave him away. And they say I'm a bad actor. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. When Angela mentioned the serial killer, either you or Alice looked surprised. Why?"

"When I ran home this morning to change, I heard everyone talking about it from the news report. Carlisle has a theory that we will discuss later. For now we have Calculus." He kissed the top of my head and guided me to our class.

I walked in behind him and it was like I never left. I felt all eyes on me as I walked into the room, and tried as I might, I couldn't even pretend I was the same clumsy Bella that everyone came to know and love, or in Lauren and Jessica's case, hate. I could see the two of them scowling in my direction, watching me as I headed towards the seat I used to claim when I was a zombie. Lauren whispered to Jessica, "Oh look, Bella's back. Great. " And the sarcasm hissed out from between her lips, as Jessica giggled. I turned my eyes towards them and let out a low growl. The two girls, sucked on their lips in shame. I knew there would be advantages to being a vampire.

I sat down next to Edward, and the hour flew by. Mr. Varner was surprisingly happy to see me back in his class. Probably because he thought he contributed my math skills to his teaching, when in reality, in my quest to fool everyone that I was over Edward, during my zombie phase, I spent all of my time studying, mostly Calculus.

I was extremely grateful that time flew during most of the day, except of course gym. Even though I was a hundred times more graceful than when I was human, I still hated, every aspect of it. Now instead of trying all my might, I now had to hold back, even more so than Edward or Alice because I was still a newborn. Not that anybody ever gave me the ball, everyone still remembered me as clumsy Bella, which was fine by me.

At lunch, Edward, Alice and I sat at the same table as before with Angela and her friends. I no longer considered them to be mine, because it was clear they didn't want me there. But Angela and Ben sat on the same side of the table as we did, drawing an invisible line within the table. Of course, Mike, Eric and Tyler sat in the neutral zone, which only left Lauren and Jessica throwing more visual daggers my way. I honestly couldn't care less what those two said about me.

Though the time flew, I was glad that it was finally over. I had last period Spanish with Edward, Ms. Goff was one teacher that was not happy to see Edward. She knew that his Spanish far excelled hers. He helped me with my books as the final bell rang, and grabbed my hand so that we could meet Alice at the car. On our way to the parking lot, we met up with Ben and Angela. Ben and Edward started talking about comic books, which was a complete shock to me since I never knew Edward to read them, but I didn't even notice that he let my hand go. I walked a few feet further with Angela before I realized that Edward was no longer walking beside me. I turned around and saw him standing still. Ben was trying to get his attention by waving his hand in front of Edward's face, but Edward didn't even register that. His body was too tense and he was standing too still for any human to ever try to mimic. He stayed that way for only half a second, and I think the only thing that woke him out of his stupor was the fact that Jessica ran into his back and almost broke her nose doing so.

He walked up to me in a rush, leaving Angela and Ben where they stood. I turned my head to them as he grabbed my arm, and called back to them, that we forgot to pick something up for Esme's birthday. It was a lame excuse, but it was the only thing I could think of to explain his sudden and erratic behavior. "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to alienate us from the only humans that will speak to us?" I growled.

"We have bigger problems than what people think of us Bella." We were outside, standing at the top of the steps that led to the parking lot. I could see Alice staring at us, her eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. But there was something else, her eyes drifted to the entrance of the parking lot, where I saw five huge guys on motorcycles. Four of them were keeping watch of Edward and Alice, but only one set of eyes were focused on me, and I gulped.

"Jacob."


	10. Chapter 10: Old Friend

Chapter 10

Looking at how mad he was, I thought I should be feeling the holes boring into my very core. I couldn't understand why he was so mad at me. I started to walk towards him but Edward held me back. I look at him startled, noticing that all of the students in the parking lot were looking at the motorcycle pack as well. Edward was growling at Jake and with one nod from Jacob, the pack left the grounds.

"What the hell Edward!" His body was still tense, even as he grabbed my arm and practically sprinted to the car. "Edward! Appearances!"

"Bella, there is something you don't seem to understand. And that's partly my fault. Mostly my fault." He said as we climbed into and started the car simultaneously. He scrunched up his nose, "Do you smell that?" There was a faint smell, very disgusting coming through the vents as we drove out of the parking lot.

I wrinkled my nose in response. I had smelled it when we were outside, but it seemed more poignant now, "Yeah," I said tentatively.

"That is the smell of vampires only natural enemy. The werewolf and Jacob is one of them."

"What!" I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"Bella, do you remember last year when Jacob told you my family is not allowed on Quileute land?" He asked me in exasperation, and I simply nodded my head. "Well to make an extremely long story short, it's because there is a treaty between my family and his. His people are descendents of a warrior tribe that turn into wolves to defend their people from vampires. The elders here many years ago, recognized that my family was different than the vampires of their legends, and we formed a treaty with us. The terms of the treaty were that we couldn't enter their land, and if they heard of us biting a human or forming one, the treaty was off."

"But Edward, the treaty isn't broken! No one from your family bit me that was Laurent."

"Jacob knows." Edward whispered.

"Wait how does he know?"

"Think Bella, he was there." He turned to look at me as I was starting to put the pieces together. In the meadow, there was a wolf that looked sad. I vaguely remember thinking that it looked like it shed a tear. That massive wolf couldn't have been Jacob.

"It couldn't be!" I half whispered in astonishment. Though I knew the words he was telling me to be true, I still couldn't believe it. "Edward, I have to see him. Now."

"You can't honestly think I'm going to take you to see a young werewolf? Out of the question."

"And how do you plan on stopping me, Edward? Jake was my friend, he stayed when you left me."

"And if I had my way that wouldn't have happened."

Edward could be so dense sometimes. "And if you hadn't left it wouldn't of. Nobody told you to leave, you did that on your own. And now you have to deal with the consequences Edward. Jacob put Humpty Dumpty back together again, when you let me fall!" I was screaming at him, and I saw Alice holding her hands over ears. I felt guilty, but also good at the same time. Every argument I had for Edward was flowing out of my mouth and I couldn't be stopped. "Now whether you like it or not, I'm going to see Jake."

Edward was turning down the windy drive that led towards his house now. His nose was pinching in stress as usual. "Bella. Please?"

I knew that this was going to be useless so when he slowed down to park in front of the house, I opened the door and took off running. There was no use for him to chase me because I was faster than he was. My hair flew behind me and it was easy to remember how scared I was when I was riding on Edward's back. The run was exhilarating and there was no way I could hit a tree. I felt around my pockets and found my cell phone, grateful that it wasn't in the bag that I left in Edward's car. I dialed Jacob's number and only needed to wait two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A very rough voice asked into the receiver. I couldn't tell if it was Jake or not.

I climbed into the top of one of the trees, and sat on a branch so that I could concentrate. I knew my mind could process a multiple of things at once, but out of habit, I kind of felt that I owed Jacob my devotion.

"Hello, may I speak to Jacob?" I waited a few seconds while I heard in the background the phone being passed around.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" I practically sobbed, and I wished at that point I did have tears to cry.

"Hold on a second." I heard a door close. "Bella?"

"Hi Jake."

"You're a vampire now, I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"Jake it wasn't my fault. You should know, you were there." I closed my eyes as I remembered that day in the meadow. It was a bit foggy since I was still a human. I'd only looked at the meadow once after I was turned, and it was no longer magical to me.

"Go away Bella! Go be with your kind."

"Jacob Black! Why? You left me. You hurt me. You were there when the pieces fell apart and picked me up. But then you get sick and join the very gang that you hated. Only I have to find out that what you were going through from Edward, not from my best friend"

"Bella, don't." He pleaded but I didn't care. I wouldn't listen.

"I have to see you." So I hung up the phone and leaped down from the tree. As I glided down to the earth, it was as if it was coming to me. I landed softly and running as soon as I touched down. It took me a few minutes to run to the treaty line. Jacob was already there.

"Bella you can't be here." Jacob's seven feet was towering over me. He seemed a little more relaxed seeing me in person, than when we were on the phone, his voice was also relaxed which helped me out quite a bit.

"Can't we just talk like we used to?" I held up my hands in surrender. "I haven't come here to hurt anyone, I promise. I just want to see my best friend." Though I didn't need to, I perched myself on a huge boulder that sat alongside the road. "I never want to be scared of you Jake, and I don't want you to be scared of me."

"Pfft, like I could be scared of a leech." I gave him a disapproving look, and surprisingly he sat down as well. "So you wanted to talk. Talk."

"How mad at me are you?" I kept my eye on the ground, I wasn't really sure I wanted to see into his eyes.

"Are you staying at Charlie's?" I nodded my head. "Then pretty mad. How could you be so stupid?"

"It's for his protection!" I screamed back, even though he wasn't screaming at all. Him calling me stupid just infuriated me. "The vampire that you saw me in the meadow with, Laurent, he was sent to bring me to another vampire, one who planned on torturing me. Only he decided I smelled too good and wanted me for himself. That's where you and your friends entered in. The one with "plans" for me, her name is Victoria. She wanted to kill me as payback. To Edward."

"Edward?" he balked.

"Let me finish, Jake. Last year, just before prom when I left, I wasn't running away per se, just running and hiding. Victoria's mate James, wanted to make sport of tracking me and killing me. The only way to protect me was to hide me away with the Cullens. They protected me as far as killing James. Victoria isn't too happy with Edward, and according to Laurent, she wants me dead. Mate for mate.

Laurent told me her plans before he bit into me, and before your pack chased him. They had no idea that she was so attached to James, otherwise they wouldn't have left. She's still after me, only she doesn't know I'm a vampire yet. But there is no doubt in my mind that she would try to get to him, in order to get to me."

Jacob looked at me hurt and puzzled, but there was nothing I could do. "I only came back to protect him." I whispered. The silent sobs seemed to be caught in my throat. "Once this is over with, I'm leaving. You won't have to worry about seeing me again. I just have to make sure he's safe. I need your help Jake."

"I'll need to talk it over with the elders. I won't make any promises."

"What about Sam? Will he be mad?"

Jacob growled at the mention of Sam, "What the hell does he have to do with it?"

I started to take a step back from him because he started shaking, but I knew that no matter what I was, I was still going to be his Bella. I placed my hand over his chest and he started to calm down at the touch. If Edward was there, he would have been angry that I reached out to touch a new werewolf.

"I just thought he was your leader."

"No. As Ephraim Black's descendent, I am the true Alpha. I left his pitiful pack when he left you to be bitten by your Laurent."

I cringed when he said "your Laurent," but it was my turn to be confused. "What? Jake what are you talking about?"

"That day, it's my fault for following Sam's order. You obviously knew him, at least from the look of things, but I could tell something was wrong. You looked too scared for it to be one of them. But Sam. He figured whatever happened to you, you deserved it for spending so much time with the bloodsuckers in the first place. He wanted to use you as bait or teach you a lesson, I'm not entirely sure, but once I realized what he was doing, I broke through the forest first, despite him calling me back. But I was too late. Bella I'm so sorry. I did what I could to kill that leech, but it wasn't enough. As soon as he was killed, I left his pack."

I couldn't help but sit there stunned. My mouth was open, catching flies as Renee would say, but I didn't care. Sam let this happen to me? As penance of sorts? I wasn't sure how I should be feeling about that. I loved my new life, I had new abilities available to me, that left me able to protect Charlie. On the other hand, how could someone think that just by my association with the Cullen's, I deserved to get bit? I knew there was a reason I didn't like Sam, and I was glad that Jacob wasn't under his lead anymore.

My hand barely reached the bridge of his shoulder, and I let it rest there. "Jacob." I paused, and he turned his face so that his eyes were directly looking at mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face. The scent of werewolf didn't even bother me anymore. "I miss you. And I don't want to fight with you. Ever."

In that instant, I felt Jacob's lips enveloping mine. His tongue flicked with mine while his arms wrapped around my body. I wasn't sure what I was doing, all I knew that this felt right. Almost as right as Edward. Oh. My. God. Edward! I shook Jacob off of me, something I never would have been able to do if I was human.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've missed you too. I'll go talk to the elders now. I'll give you a call when we're through."

"Sure, sure." I answered with his trademark reply. Up until that kiss, I'd only tried to look at Jacob as part of the family, and I wanted to go back to that. I think.

I walked into the tree line as Jacob disappeared around the bend. Though there was no need, I hid behind a massive tree and just leaned against it for more composure. I knew that me and Jacob had gotten closer during the months that Edward was gone, and Jake's feelings for me also grew. But was it possible that during the darkest time of my life my feelings for him changed as well? I allowed the kiss to be replayed in my head and remembered how right it felt. But everything with Edward felt right as well. I'd always believed that even though Edward was too perfect for me, we were made for each other. But now that we were balanced out, there shouldn't be any foreseeable reason why we still weren't perfect for each other.

All I knew was that there was a decision that needed to be made, and I wasn't ready for it yet. I ran back to Charlie's and was glad he wasn't home. I ran upstairs to my room so that I could change my clothes, and Edward was sitting in my rocking chair.

"I thought I smelled you." I said a little too curt. I stalked over to my closet and saw that it was filled with clothes that I'd never owned before. I turned to Edward in unbelief, and my favorite smile was plastered on his face.

"She figured you needed a whole new wardrobe since most of your stuff is in Portland." He walked up to me gingerly now. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I understand he was your friend."

"Is. Jacob is my friend." I corrected him.

"Is? Bella you can't be serious?" He blasted.

"I'm very serious. Jacob is a part of me, and if you understood anything at all about our relationship, you would know that."

"Alright. Alright, Bella." He bent over to kiss me on my forehead. "But can you do me a favor?" I looked up into his eyes and felt the electricity between us. His smile was back in its original position, as if it never left. At that moment, I knew that Edward was the one for me, no matter what, or who.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Can you take a shower? You smell like dog."

**A/N: Just so you know I will always be Team Edward, so I apologize to all of the Team Jacob readers that may have gotten their hopes up for a second.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dogs and Visions

Chapter 11

It didn't take long for me to shower, and within thirty seconds afterwards, I was already changed and downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen where Edward had already started Charlie's dinner. I started laughing uncontrollably at Edward's face as he was chopping up the onions. I resisted the urge to yell "He slices, he dices."

"I don't understand how people can eat this stuff."

"Gosh, Edward you act like you were never human. You can't expect humans to eat our food can you?" I asked as I reached into the cabinet for a can of chili. I figured tonight was going to be an easy dinner of hotdogs for Charlie, and a few deer for me. I didn't want to go off hunting too far away in case Victoria decided to make a special appearance tonight.

Edward grunted and started cooking the hotdogs on the stove next to the chili. Jus t as the hotdogs were done cooking, and I took the mustard and ketchup out of the refrigerator, Charlie walked in and hung his gun on the rack. "Bella?"

It used to bother me that he would yell that when he came home, I mean who else would be here? But then I realized that Edward was here as well and maybe, just maybe, he was just checking that I hadn't run off again. I was saddened that I left Charlie with no choice but to not trust me.

"In here, dad." I called back.

He took one look at Edward and grunted. I saw a slight smirk appear on Edward's face, and made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"Smells good Bella. What's for dinner?"

Edward scooped up for hotdogs and placed them in the toasted buns that were waiting on a plate with potato chips. "Hotdogs, Chief Swan."

Charlie grabbed the plate and sat down at the table. He started smothering his dogs with the onions and chili and mustard. I guess he didn't want any ketchup. "Hey wait, you didn't make enough, are you not joining me?"

"Ahh, no dad, we ate our hotdogs before we made yours. It's such an easy meal that I wanted to wait for you to be closer to home so they didn't have to heated up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. There's nothing worse than a reheated hotdog." He mumbled. I couldn't even tell if he meant for us to hear.

"Chief Swan, I know that you prefer that Bella stay in for a few evenings, but Alice would really like to see her and I know Esme would too."

I wasn't exactly grounded, but Charlie did put me on a curfew. I couldn't blame him, it just meant that I'd have to do most of my hunting in the morning or after school, but at least I'd still be spending my nights with Edward in my room.

"Yeah that's fine. Bella?" He pointed to me.

"I know, I'll be home by nine thirty, Cha- Dad." I gave him a kiss in his hair so he couldn't feel how icy my lips were. I grabbed a light coat and followed Edward out the door, and into the car. "What was that about?"

"Well I just figured you'd want to hunt tonight instead of waiting till tomorrow. Now you won't have to worry about Charlie peeping in your room to make sure you're there."

I chuckled. "Did I ever tell you I had the best boyfriend ever?"

Without slowing the car down, he turned to give my eyes direct contact. "I would think by now you thought of me as more than a boyfriend. In fact, I'm not even a boy."

"Technically, but for all intents and purposes, you are a boy, and therefore, my boyfriend."

"Hmm." Edward turned his attention back to the road as he made the turn into his three mile long driveway. "How would you feel if I was you're fiancé?"

Unfortunately my mouth couldn't keep from laughing before I could think about it. "Fiance? Edward, I don't want to get married. For what purpose? I refuse to make the same mistake as Renee and Charlie." Aggh, dang mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, and I couldn't be sure if he had a small smile on his face. "I'm a mistake?"

"No, Edward, don't be silly. Renee and Charlie got married right out of high school. And look where they ended up. Charlie is at home with no one, and Renee can barely take care of herself without me. I don't want to end up like that. I love you and I know we'll be together for eternity, so I just don't see why a ceremony is necessary."

"So you have commitment issues?" He said as we got out the car. He made his way around the car and pinned me back to it with no escape. "Honestly Bella. What does it matter if we make it official with a ceremony if you know we're destined to be together?"

"What does it matter if we don't?" I started, but I could see the hurt behind his eyes. "Edward, I'm not that girl. I was never the one that looked forward to getting married, and a frilly white dress for me, and hideous dresses for my friends. Not for me. Besides, what will everyone think if we get married? By the time the rumors are done, I'd probably be pregnant. NO!"

"Well have you considered that I am that boy? I've existed a lot longer than you, Bella, and even in my time, that was all I wanted. I've waited all this time for my dreams to come true. I've waited all this time for you."

I couldn't believe he pulled the age card on me. "Vampires don't dream," I grumbled almost silently.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, and if you didn't get a hearing aid you senior citizen." I pushed him out of the way and started making my way into the house.

"Bella?" I turned around to Edward on one knee. "Please, marry me? I can't imagine my existence without you. "

I let out a soft groan as I toyed with the idea of being Edward's wife. We'd never have Edward's complete dream of children and the like, but we'd be together. There was nothing more that I wanted , so what if he insisted on making it official? I realized that I was biting my lip as I was contemplating.

"Yes. I'll marry you." I said, hoping that the concession didn't seep through the words. I didn't want to spoil the moment for Edward. But then I noticed that as I said the words, I was excited myself. All of a sudden I was eager to marry him. Not so much to get it over with, but, I truly could not wait to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

Edward leaped up from his kneeling position and was within my arms within seconds. He pulled me into a kiss of longing and celebration. He only broke it when he started into a laughing fit.

"What? What's so funny?" I wondered.

"Them. Alice saw me asking you in a vision, and gathered everyone to the window. They saw the whole proposal."

I looked back at the glassy house, and let out another groan. I turned back to Edward with a face that exuded horror and shock. When I turned to face the firing squad, everyone gave me a hug and congratulations. Alice especially was excited about the announcement.

"You know I'm planning the wedding right?"

I started to shake my head. "No. Alice, it's going to be something small. I'd consider going to Vegas to be honest with you." Alice's smile immediately cascaded into a frown, and begin to pucker in fury. Before she could even protest, I caved and told her she could plan it. "But do not go overboard!" I warned.

"Oh Bella, I promise! You will love what I have in store. Your first wedding will be magical, I swear it," she beamed.

"Whoa, what do you mean, first wedding? I'm only doing this once."

"Okay, sure," was her only reply before grabbing Rosalie upstairs. I had a feeling that my little coordinator was going to get out of control.

"I don't understand how someone so small could be so annoying." Edward startled me from behind, I'd forgotten that he was there.

"I heard that," Alice said in a regular speaking voice as if I was right in front of her. I'm not entirely sure I'd get use to the vampire hearing, or sight for that matter.

"So is this why you wanted to get me out of the house?" I asked Edward.

"No, actually. I thought it might be prudent for all of us to speak about Seattle?" He looked at Carlisle questionably. Alice and Rosalie came back downstairs promptly. Edward chuckled lightly and shook his head in amusement. They must be keeping him out of their minds somehow.

"Yes, the problem in Seattle is escalating. With all of the disappearances and murders, the police are considering the possibility of a serial killer. However, I think what is truly happening, is due to one or more newborn vampires."

For a half and hour my family started debating whether or not we should get involved. Jasper and Emmett were all gung-ho about it because it had been a while since they were in a decent fight with anyone. Carlisle was dead set against it because he despised violence. Edward was siding with Carlisle, but for a different reason. Leaving for Seattle meant that Charlie, and most importantly Forks, was left unguarded in the event Victoria returned. I didn't even point out that no matter what I wasn't leaving Charlie's side, but I knew that Edward wouldn't leave me to stay with Charlie alone.

Once that point was made, Emmett and Jasper backed off and accepted that Seattle wasn't any of our business. "I guess we can let the Volturi deal with it." Emmett doled out glumly.

"The Volturi?" I knew they were the royal vampires but I had no idea why they would be the ones to take care of the newborns. I couldn't imagine that they would get their hands dirty with something like this.

"Well the number one rule is to never expose ourselves. The Volturi have worked for over several millennia to ensure that vampires were a mere superstition. At the risk of exposure, they will not only kill the new vampires, but also their maker or makers. It's a dangerous rule to break, and the Volturi are strict."

"Which furthers my decision that we stay clear from Seattle. We wouldn't want the Volturi to mistake us for being involved."

Emmett and Jasper were completely resolved now in not going. Edward turned towards me and put his arm around my waist. "I should get you home it's almost 9:30. We wouldn't want Charlie to hold you prisoner indefinitely."

We started walking out the door when I heard a quiet gasp escape Alice's lips. Both of us rushed back into the living room where everyone else was gathered, looking anxiously at Alice. Edward's entire body was growling in reaction to seeing Alice's vision firsthand.

"Irina, no!"


	12. Chapter 12:Proposals and Such

Chapter 12

Everyone kept looking between Edward and Alice, waiting for someone to say what Alice saw in her vision. Finally, Alice snapped out of it and looked to Edward as well. "Can we stop her?"

"Stop Irina? What is going on?" Esme asked in frantic mode.

Edward and Alice remained silent for a few more seconds before Edward opened his mouth to speak. "Victoria went back to Denali, looking for Laurent. Instead she found Irina who told her that some wolves killed him. Victoria didn't take it well that her plan of torture was postponed because Laurent failed to follow through."

"But she already knew that, Alice told her before I even got to Denali." I interrupted and shook my head in disbelief. Hadn't she told me that Irina was okay with me?

"Bella, let me finish. Irina though she was initially okay with Laurent's death, was furious when Victoria mentioned that she caught the wolves scent around your house, guarding Charlie. Coupled with the fact that Alice told her that had we been in the area, we would have protected Bella in the same manner, Irina has decided to join forces with Victoria. She allowed Victoria to fill her head up with the idea that we are in cohorts with the wolves."

"But she can't do that!" I screamed.

"Okay, calm down Bella. I'm going to call and speak with Tanya right now." Carlisle said to ease my rage. I started pacing along the width of the room with anxiety. As I crossed in front of Edward for the twentieth time, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him.

"Okay, I didn't know she felt that way. Of course I understand, Tanya." I heard the phone being placed in the receiver, and realized that in my pacing I forgot to focus on the conversation.

"Well Tanya and Kate just found a note from Irina. Apparently she lied to Alice about being okay with Laurent's passing and had been trying to think of a way to get even. Victoria merely presented her with a solution, it seems. They're very saddened by the thought of Irina doing something to purposely hurt us, and will arrive sometime tomorrow to help us deal with the situation."

"Okay, now will you let me take you home Bella? We have fifteen minutes before your curfew, and I know you don't want to upset your father so soon."

I hated that he was right, so I let him lead me out the house after I gave everyone a hug goodbye. I didn't want to leave but there was no way that I could let Charlie stay alone unprotected. Edward sped through the town and was at Charlie's house in a matter of two minutes. Since it was probable that Charlie was waiting beside the window, Edward walked at a snail's pace around the car and tried to open the door for me, but I'd already climbed out. I don't think I will ever get use to his chivalry. I laughed at his frustration when he must of realized the same thing, he huffed a bit at the sight of me waiting for him. He did opt to walk me to my door while holding my hand. That much I'll let him do for me.

"So I'll see you later, love?" he asked me as we reached the stoop. I caught a quick glimmer as the blinds went back to shape as Charlie dodged the window and dove for the couch.

"Of course darling." I replied. We gave each other a longing kiss as I was fumbling with the front door. Suddenly, it came to me that I was excited about marrying Edward. The idea alone that I wouldn't have to keep up a façade for Charlie's sake, made the idea of marriage slightly more appealing. A small shudder went through me. I said slightly. Edward, thinking the shudder was from the kiss, gave my favorite smile as I backed away into the house.

The T.V. was on, and Charlie laid on the couch, pretending to be sleeping. I shook my head at his attempt to fool me, and went over to his "sleeping" body. "Dad? Daddy wake up?" I knew no matter what he could never resist me calling him daddy.

Sure enough he tried playing his smile off as one that was groggy, but I knew better. He sat up and turned off the television.

"Dad, I'm home."

He peered at the cable box and saw that it was before nine-thirty, "Okay, Bells. Goodnight." He plopped himself back on the couch, and watched me go upstairs.

I made it a point to shuffle my feet around so that to him, I was merely getting ready for bed. I hurriedly took a shower, and changed into my pajamas. Tonight I chose some shorts and a camisole that Alice got for me from Victoria Secret. Of course it was Edward's favorite shade of blue. I was going to have to remember to talk to her about this. If she was going to buy my clothes, she better pick out some different colors besides blue.

By the time I finished with the bathroom, Edward was already perched like a Greek god on my bed. I was very swift and gracefully ran to his arms. Being the same temperature did have one disadvantage. Well not so much a disadvantage, but I honestly missed the coolness of his touch. I fell to the bed, with my back to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the back of my head and I allowed my neck to collapse against his shoulder as his lips continued down my cheek. The electricity flowed between us as his fingertips left a trail from my elbow to my wrist. I turned my head slightly so that my lips found his neck and I continued with the kisses.

In one moment, I realized what he was doing. I no longer felt the kisses along my face. I opened my eyes to see Edward focusing on my hand. My left hand. "Edward! You didn't?" I couldn't help but hiss.

"Please Bella, keep your voice down." He said with a smirk.

I looked at my hand, and on a certain finger there was a gorgeous gold emerald ring, the emerald itself was enclosed by several diamonds. I was never one to wear much jewelry, so it felt heavy on my hand. And yet it felt like it belonged there.

"Don't freak out. This was my mother's ring." I took another look at the ring and somehow knowing the history made it even more beautiful than the first time.

"Edward it's beautiful."

"No more that you are my love. There is nothing that could ever top your beauty."

Surprisingly Charlie didn't come into the room to check on me. And just like any night before, we stayed up all night talking, but we kept avoiding the one thing that was on my mind.

I couldn't take the curiosity anymore. "Did Alice see what Irina and Victoria had in mind?"

"No. I think Irina told Victoria about Alice's gift. Every time Alice tried seeing what they were up to, it was dark and shifty, as if they kept changing their minds. One thing I am sure of, Irina has probably told Victoria that you've been changed."

"So whatever they're planning will happen soon?"

"Yeah I think so. Don't worry, we'll be ready and whatever they try to bring us, Bella we'll take head on. And besides Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen will be here tomorrow. Now we have more important things to talk about." I looked at Edward like he was crazy. There was nothing more important about than impending doom, but I welcomed the change of subject. "Our wedding?" Oops, no I didn't, I'd rather talk about doom.

"Alice said she'd take care of it. All I have to do is show up and say two little itty bitty words. Edward, there is nothing else to talk about."

"Well there are some things that you can still control. We need to set a date dear."

"Well how about tomorrow? We can be in and out, and get this over with as soon as possible."

"Seriously. I was thinking after graduation."

"But that's only in a couple of months. That's too soon."

I heard him chuckling and he turned my head to the little calendar that sat on my desk. Even though my room was dark, only dimly lit by the moon, I could see perfectly fine. Graduation wasn't in two months like I thought it was, graduation was in two weeks.

"No Edward, that's even sooner." There was no way I would allow myself to go through with this.

"It's not like I wanted it the day after graduation, Bella. Don't be silly. Maybe a month afterwards, before your friends go away from school. It'll really be the last time that you'll get to see them.

"Edward, I really don't care about any of them except Angela and Ben. I'd be okay with not seeing Mike, Jessica, or Lauren." I wanted to argue much louder than I was, but I didn't want to give Charlie a reason to check on me. That would mean Edward would have to leave briefly. I wasn't ready to let him go, I don't think I'd ever be ready to let him go.

"Bella, you said it yourself, 'in and out, as soon as possible.' Remember?" Shoot I do remember saying that. Stupid vampire and his incredible memory.

"So I guess we're getting married a month after graduation. Do you have an actual date in mind? " I asked. It was vital I knew what day I needed to show up at the house.

"I was thinking July 18. It was my parents anniversary. I thought it fitting since they couldn't be here with us."

"Edward? Tell me about them, please?" Though he didn't do it enough, I loved it when he talked of the past. His eyes would glaze over as his mind seemed to submerge itself in another time. And for the next three hours before Charlie's alarm clock went off, Edward told me of his former life.

**A/N: I know nothing much revealed in this chapter, but I needed to speed up the story to get to graduation. I wanted to keep the big battle in the same timeline as Eclipse eventhough this is headed into a completely different direction than where SM took it. So I hope you enjoyed, even though this was mostly just a filler. Sorry I try not to do filler chapters but sometimes they're unavoidable. Don't forget to review, and while you're at it check out my other stories including the new one I just started, Morning Moon. Haha, I know shameless plug. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Truly!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Graduation

Chapter 13

Before long, two weeks went by like crazy. Though I still dreaded the idea of marriage, I was excited that I wouldn't have to keep up the pretenses that I needed sleep around Charlie. I got out of bed shortly after Edward left my room, grabbed some sweats, and went to take a shower. I met Charlie downstairs in the kitchen, reading the paper.

"Morning dad."

"Hey Bells. Sleep good last night?" He asked. I held my non-existent breath in prayer that he didn't hear me and Edward talking, among other things.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason. I just figured that you'd might be too excited about graduation to sleep. I mean between graduation, your wedding, and then Dartmouth. You've got a pretty jam-packed summer going on here."

I remember when Edward and I told Charlie we were getting married. I had been worried about so many things with him. His face started to turn purple, so I was afraid of his health. It's not like he eats healthy on a regular basis. Then there was the fact he hadn't even hung up his gun by the time Edward said something to him. I had no idea how to explain to Charlie why Edward wasn't dead, let alone bleeding. Finally, in a fit of laughter, he blurted out that I had the lucky honor of calling Renee. She definitely took it better than I could ever have imagined. She only met him the one time in Phoenix, and yet she could tell we were meant for each other. She even said I was smarter for not making the same mistakes she did when she was younger.

Poor Charlie, he thought he couldn't trust anyone to hold up their parts in this world. If only he knew what parts I had to play now, only my role was saving his life at the moment. I made him some breakfast; eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. When he asked me why I wasn't eating. I told him "I'm too nervous to eat," and went upstairs to change.

I laughed at Alice as soon as I got into my room. Thinking she was slick she was trying to escape my room, not after leaving a present on my bed.

"Well you might as well stay and watch me open it Alice. I know you want to!" I muttered something else about her spending money on me.

"You know you should get used to it, you're my sister after all. And you're right, I do want to see your face. So hurry up already." She giggled innocently.

I opened the box that was on my bed, and pulled out a long red maxi dress. There was no doubt that the dress was pretty, if I had seen it first I would have given it maybe two or three glances before passing on it. But when I looked at it, it just reminded me of my eyes, they eyes of bloodlust. The eyes of a newborn.

Suddenly, every thought that seemed to have alluded me for the past several months clicked.

"Alice it's the same." In hindsight, I couldn't believe that none of us figured it out.

"Bella you don't have anything like that for crying out loud, you don't even have a dress besides your prom dress."

"No Alice. Listen, since you've know me, when has anything in my life been coincidental?" Alice stared at me confused, but started to think. "It's the same. Carlisle said it himself, that Seattle seemed to be at the whim of one or more newborn vampires. At the rate of the murders and disappearances, there may be a small army of newborns in Seattle. I don't know much about Irina, but there must be a good reason for her wanting to join Victoria." I watched Alice's face as the pieces started falling into place for her.

"What if it's Victoria that is creating the vampires?" I was whispering by now because the thought of Victoria being that evil to try to get to me was repulsive.

"No, Bella. How would she know about my gift. It's not like she was there when I used it." Alice said dismissing all I said.

"No I thought about that. But think about it Alice. Besides the Volturi, there are no other vampires on this earth that no what your family can do, except for Denali. Irina and Laurent were to be mates, I'm sure Laurent had questions about your family. Who knows, your gifts could have been pillow talk for all we know. But it's slightly possible that Irina told Laurent, who in turn told Victoria when she came to ask him of a favor."

"That is possible, I guess. " She said tentatively. I could tell she wasn't happy that she hadn't thought of this.

"Alice, knowing all this, is there a way you get something more specific form Irina or Victoria, if you focus?"

"Hmmm, it doesn't normally work that way. But I can try." I watched Alice as her eyes stared off at the walls of my room. Alice's head swayed slightly to the left as her vision continued. After two minutes, of staring, Alice finally snapped out of it.

"Two decisions have been made, but not because I was focused. First, though Irina knows about my gift, she's not guarding her decisions carefully. There are about twenty newborns that are following her and Victoria to Forks. Though the numbers decrease each day."

"They're decreasing?"

"Well, according to Jasper, newborn vampires are incredibly out of control, with the exception of you and Carlisle, I guess. With all of the newfound power and strength, keeping newborns together is a bad idea. They're always fighting amongst each other. Oh of all times! Hurry up and get dressed, Charlie is coming up to check on you." Alice started to scoot out of the window before I remembered something.

"Wait Alice, you said there were two decisions. What's the other one."

"Aro is sending a contingent of the guard to Seattle. They'll follow the trail here. But it seems they won't get here till after the fight. I'm going to go talk to Edward and Jasper. Get dressed, you only get to graduate for the first time, once!"

This was wonderful. Not only was there one vampire set out to kill me, but two. And on top of that, there were more vampires that were coming, and who knows what agenda they will have. I finished pulling the dress on, and was a little surprised at how comfortable I felt in it. I grabbed the hideous yellow cap and gown, and opened my door just as Charlie was about to knock.

"Ready darling?"

I shook my head slightly in disbelief. "As I'll ever be I guess." I followed Charlie out the house and to the car. Charlie insisted that he drove me to the school. Originally, Alice and Edward were going to follow us to the school, but Alice changed her mind at the last minute and said that she'd come with us. Edward followed in his car, a little bewildered that something was going on. I kept glancing around to see Edward frowning in his car.

As soon as we parked, Alice hurried me out of the car before Edward could come anywhere near us. She whispered in my ear, soft and fast, as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm trying to block Edward, but I need you Bella. Please?"

I nodded my head, unsure what I was supposed to do. She pulled out of the hug and ran away from me as Edward approached us. I turned my back to him as Charlie finally came from around the car.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Charlie said looking for Alice as she ran away. I stifled a laugh as I heard Edward mutter, "Me too," too low for Charlie or any of the swarming humans to hear. "Okay, Bells. Today is your big day! Congratulations sweetheart. You've made me so proud."

I let out a sigh and gave Charlie a reassuring smile. I pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks dad," I said into his ear.

When I pulled out of the embrace, Charlie did something that shocked me. He held out his hand to Edward. Even though Edward and Esme "returned me" back to Charlie, Charlie still never forgave Edward for leaving me, despite the fact that the story was Carlisle left for another job. Maybe Charlie was finally seeing the light. "I guess congratulations are in order for you as well." Charlie said as Edward took his hand. "Pass that along to your sister for me."

"I will Chief Swan." Edward looked at me, ready to pounce for answers, but as luck would have it, he didn't get a chance. Mr. Verner made his way over to us and ushered me to where I was supposed to be sitting. He told Edward to hurry up front, since the ceremony was to begin in ten minutes.

I sat next to Jessica and looked around for Angela. After waving back to Angela, I turned to Jessica who then gave me a hug. After what happened in Port Angelus that one night, I hadn't thought that we would be on speaking terms. I attributed her giddiness to graduation nostalgia, and moved on.

I couldn't help but wonder about Alice's plea to help her. It's not like I was sitting next to her. I tried thinking about what Eleazar had said when I first arrived. I cursed myself for not paying attention or at least doing a little bit of training with my gift. As a shield, Eleazar mentioned the possibility of creating a shield on other people to protect them from mental attacks. While Eric was speaking the usual graduation drool, I focused my energy on my shield. I tested the edges of it and imagined it as a bubble. Once I had a visual in my head, I could actually feel it kind of hovering around me, and sure enough, when I opened my eyes, I could see a thin transparent bubble floating. I searched out to where Alice would be sitting and saw her next to Edward. I imagined my secondary bubble floating over to Alice and I let it land around her. By retracting it, the bubble fit snuggly around the contours of Alice's pixie-life form. Even though they were several rows ahead of me I could still hear Edward whisper to Alice about her suddenly quiet thoughts.

"No more songs to sing and translate, sister?" He asked.

"Huh? What do you mean. Oh no. That's not it." I heard her chuckle. Mr. Verner was on the "C's" now and Edward's row stood up to receive their diplomas. Alice quickly shot me a grateful look, while Edward looked puzzled. As soon as Alice received hers, she ran off the stage and disappeared.

When it was my turn to receive my rolled up piece of paper, as soon as I stepped on stage, I heard a lot of cheering. I looked in the general direction of where it was coming from, but I didn't need to. I could recognize the voices from anywhere. Sitting dead center of the field, were Billy and Jacob Black, sitting alongside Charlie, screaming and hollering my name. I gave them a quick wave before taking my diploma and hustled off of the stage as soon as possible.

After a few more words from Mr. Verner, the students around me threw up their caps. Since the moment passed, I just took my off and let it drop. Edward made his way through the crowd as the parents converged on the field congratulating their graduates.

"What was she doing to keep you out?" I asked though he wasn't anywhere near me yet, but I knew he'd have no problem hearing me over the praises.

"Singing Argentina's National Anthem in Chinese. You know what she was keeping from me?"

I nodded my head, but signaled to Edward that this wasn't the time. Charlie and Jacob were on their way over.

Jacob scooped me up in a big hug that probably would have crushed me if I was human. Edward let out a low growl, and I told him to cut it out with my eyes. Charlie came up and slapped Edward on the back and congratulated him again. I was glad that Charlie was at least making an effort, especially since according to the cover story, Edward and his family was the reason I was back in Forks anyway.

"Thanks for coming Jake. I really appreciate it. Where'd your dad go?"

"Sure, sure." He said dismissively. Jacob and Edward never took their eyes off of each other. "I parked him by the car. His wheelchair doesn't get along too well with crowds."

I pulled Jacob over to the side while Edward and Charlie continued a strained conversation themselves. "Jake, were you able to talk to the elders?"

"They left the decision up to me. But I haven't decided yet."

"Well why not?" I asked tersely.

"Why should I? The treaty has worked so far. Why mess with a good thing?"

"Jacob Black. You know good and well that the Cullen's are different and good, and don't forget, I am included with the Cullen's now. You know good and well that treaty needs to be rewritten. It's the least you can do."

Jacob scoffed. "The least? Bella you're gonna have to explain that one to me." He started laughing. Edward was listening to our conversation, and Charlie was about to wrap his with Mr. Weber. I also noticed that me and Jacob were garnishing stares for our slightly tense argument. I was pretty sure that most of the students recognized Jacob from the motorcycle scene in front of the school a few weeks ago.

"The least you could do since, I bit because you and your pack were too slow to get to Laurent before he killed me."

"You mean Sam's pack."

"You were in his pack at the time, and yet you waited till after I was bit to take your rightful place as Alpha? How were you protecting me?"

I knew I won this argument because Jacob hung his head. He knew I was right and I was hoping he was going to concede to see things my way.

"Fine, we can draw up a new treaty tonight. What time do you want us to be at your place?"

"You're coming to the Cullen's house?" I said this and immediately wished I could take it back. Jacob's face cringed when he realized I considered the Cullen's house as my own over Charlie's.

"No your house Bella. What time do you want us there?"

"Can Billy figure out how to get Charlie out the house?"

"Don't worry about that. Time?" I missed the point where Jacob began being so short with me.

"Fine, be there at eight. Who are you bringing?" I called as he turned abruptly and stomped away from me.

"Don't worry about it." He called over his shoulder without looking back.


	14. Chapter 14: A Meeting of Sorts

Chapter 14

Charlie had insisted on taking me out to dinner for my graduation, but my strange string of luck helped me out on that as well. Billy "convinced" my dad that I'd probably want to hang out with my friends at their graduation parties anyway, so they might as well get a head start on some football game that happened to be on later. I was eternally grateful to Billy for getting me out of spending an hour trying to figure out new ways to hide food.

Charlie dropped me and the cruiser off at the house, and climbed into the truck that Jacob was driving Billy around in. Edward soon pulled up once they left, and practically ran out the car to the house. Once in his arms, it felt like his lips were pulsating against mine. The kiss was so urgent that I was glad I didn't need to breathe because I didn't want to pull out of the kiss yet.

"Have I told you that I loved you?" He asked. I opened my eyes to his and started to answer him, but he promptly interrupted me. "Why was Alice blocking me?"

Agghh, he's evil. He knew I'd be dazzled. "Victoria is the one that is behind the newborns in Seattle and they're coming here." I took a step back from him, unsure how he was going to react. "She's hell bent on killing me because you killed James."

"No, Bella I don't think it's her." He said, even though the worry was written across his face.

"Edward stop being stupid. Think about it. If the wolves had stopped Laurent in time, I'd still be a human, that was constantly with the wolves. You say you were about to come back, but what if you hadn't? I'd still be just as well protected with a bunch of wolves as if I'd been with your family the whole time. Victoria tried getting at me directly, but it didn't work. An army of newborn vampires makes a whole lot of sense. Victoria saw it as the only way to get around the werewolves and get to me at the same time."

"But you're not human anymore." The more he tried to argue the more I knew I was right. Having someone argue a different point, just made me surer of myself.

"She didn't know that until after she started the army, until she went to see Irina. Irina saw me as a vampire and said she wasn't mad at me for what happened to Laurent. If she joined forces with Victoria, she would have shared that information. The only thing that neither of them counted on is that you'd all come back.

Edward looked at the clock and saw that there wasn't much time before Jacob arrived. Carlisle and Alice would be arriving soon as well. I was glad that Jacob was agreeing to this, I also prayed that eventually Jacob would see that there was no need for any animosity between the Cullen's and the pack.

I came out of my thoughts as I heard the door open. Jacob's massive body engulfed the frame of the door, and I couldn't even see past him. "You should really lock the door."

"Why? Whatever's out there to get me wouldn't be stopped from a locked door." I realized how nonchalantly I said that, and I was sorry that I was a danger magnet.

"Hmph." Jake said as he walked into the house completely. Embry, Seth, and Quil took turns walking in, following their leader with no reservations. They undoubtedly knew what I was, but like Jacob, they saw my house, no Charlie's house, as neutral ground. "Why do we need to do this again?" Jacob asked.

"No matter where we live, we always consider Forks to be our home, and in the future we would like to return. Your tribe has a long memory, and though we respect your terms of the current treaty, there are a few amendments that we'd like to see happen." Edward paused, "My father and sister are on their way, but first, Jacob there is something I would like to say to you."

I looked up at Edward, since I had no idea what he was going to say, or do for that matter. Jacob and the others tensed up.

"No, Jacob. Bella is free to choose who she wants to be with. I know in my," he looked at me, then back to Jacob, "in my absence, you filed the holes that I left in Bella. And while it's hard for my pride, I accept the consequences. As you were piecing her back together, you fell in love with her, and I suspect that maybe one day, she may have returned those feelings, had Laurent not changed her in the meadow. But nonetheless, I want to thank you. I did what I did because I thought I was protecting her, keeping Bella, out of my world seemed to be the most logical option that I had to keep her safe. But my world had already collided with her and it wasn't going to stop. You protected her when I should have stayed. And I will always be grateful to you."

I hadn't even noticed that I had held my breath until Edward was done talking. I smiled when I remembered how Edward used to have to remind me to breathe, and now it was no longer a problem when I forgot.

Edward held out his hand, and surprisingly Jake took it. My body reacted before my mind could stop, and I rushed over to Jacob and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug me, and I loved every second of his embrace. The treaty hadn't even been worked out yet, but I hoped this was a sign of the direction it would take.

Carlisle, Alice and Jasper walked in shortly after my embrace with Jacob, and it was like a switch was turned on, and everybody was ready for business.

Everybody moved into the dining room, and staked claim to their sides of the table. Carlisle and Jacob sat opposite each other, with their respective members standing behind them. I stood in between them, unconsciously hoping to remain neutral.

"Well Bella, this was your idea. So what of it?" Jacob demanded. It was odd how cold, and businesslike he became within a matter of moments.

"Well actually I was hoping that the treaty could be dissolved." The wolves looked alarmed, while the Cullen's remained still and quiet. "Everyone in Forks knows that the mortality rates at the hospital are at an all-time low when Carlisle is the operating doctor. Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett, are all enrolled in school on a daily basis, and furthermore they don't cause any problems in town. Much less could be said for some of the human teenagers that live here that you are so sworn to protect. And if you don't believe me, you can ask Charlie. We keep a low profile Jacob, you know that."

I was going to stand my ground on this matter and no one was going to interrupt me. "Furthermore, we've all seen the vampires that can't help but restrain themselves from human blood, much unlike my family. Jacob you and your pack have chased a couple. One who you managed to kill, so thank you, and one that has managed to escape. This one is Victoria, and her agenda is focused. Jake, as I told you before she plans on killing me. Which is another reason for this meeting. But first the treaty. Jacob, there is no need for it, and you know it."

"And how would I know that Bella? I'm not a mind-reading freak like Cullen over there." I was hurt that not five minutes ago, he just shook Edward's hand.

"Jake what's wrong with you?"

"You keep presuming that I should know what the Cullen's are about. I wouldn't know what they're plans are!" I felt a wave of calm flow through me and around the room. I looked over to Jasper and whispered to him thanks.

Carlisle held up both hands in defense. "I don't think that was Bella's intentions, Jacob. But I can speak on mine. In regards to the treaty, we will continue to honor the 'no-biting' rule. Laurent took care of turning Bella, though it was sooner than we would have changed her. There is no need to change anyone now that we are all paired up. We fully intend on sticking to our diet of animals."

Jacob seemed to think it over in his head a bit. "Okay. Done, what will we get in return?"

"Well to be honest, there is only one thing that I can think of. You and your pack, for obvious reasons, if you get hurt, are not able to go to the hospital. Though I know that you heal fairly fast, but there's a first for everything. I'd like to help out in that area. Whether you bring your injured to me at my home, or I come to your land-escorted of course, I will treat them."

"What about this thing with Victoria? Where does she or any other vampire fit in to this treaty rewrite?"

I looked at Edward before Carlisle answered. "They don't. Our allies will know that there is no hunting within a 300 mile radius of Forks, many of whom will announce themselves before visiting. If a human drinking vampire enters into Forks, we will approach them, and inform them that this is our territory and ask them to leave. If they refuse they will be killed, whether by us or by you. We will have no qualms either way."

"Victoria, however, is a different story all together. She's to be killed on sight, along with anyone who stands with her." Edward's voice was stern.

I watched Quil, Embry, and Seth's eyes lit up at the idea that they would soon be able to fight some vampires.

"Jake, the fact of the matter is, your family, and my family, are both so important to me. The treaty as it is now means I'd have to choose. You're my best friend, and Edward is, well Edward is my fiancé, but you are both a half of me. I could never choose one half of me over the other, no more than you could stop rebuilding cars. I want my two halves to be allies."

Jacob closed his eyes, and I looked at Alice, but she couldn't see anything when the werewolves were involved. Edward's lips slowly turned into a smile, and I knew Jacob made a decision. "I'll agree to these terms. They are more reasonable than what I would have expected from bloodsuckers." I looked at him. "Sorry."

"What's the deal with Victoria?" Seth spoke up behind Jacob. I wondered if he asked to ease the tension or just because he was that eager to fight. I guess I couldn't blame him. His life was turned upside down with the transformation and the closest things that he could fight, were now allies. Whatever the case I was grateful.

"Victoria is determined to kill Bella in revenge because Edward killed her mate, James." Jacob said filling his crew in. "Correct?"

"Well, I'm afraid that it's become a bit more complicated than that. The reason that your pack hasn't been able to track Victoria in the area in the past few weeks is because she's been a bit busy making an army of newborn vampires. She's also done a little recruiting. It seems the vampire you killed that day was mated to a friend of ours. Irina may be holding a grudge against the wolves." I told them.

"Well I guess the first act of this treaty should be that we, the wolves, will fight against Victoria and whatever else she has set up, along with you." Jacob declared.

I shouted, "No!" at the same time Alice screeched, "Yes!" I turned and growled at her before Edward grabbed me. Calm feelings barricaded through my entire body, but since I knew Jasper would try that, I was prepared in shaking the feeling off.

"They are not fighting!" I turned to look at Edward, pleading with my eyes that he'd listen to me. The coward wouldn't even look at me.

"Bella I'm sorry. I have to take the chance that even though I can't see the outcome of the fight now, which is really frustrating, it has to turn out better than when the wolves weren't involved." I glanced back at Edward and saw him wincing. He must be seeing what Alice's first vision was. "I have to believe that it'll be better." It was bad, Alice's voice was choking up, and quiet.

"When will they be here?" Jacob asked as if I never protested.

"Saturday. They'll arrive in the morning, around ten o' clock. In the clearing by the house." I shuddered, I hated that clearing. It was where I met the nomads for the first time. And now, we've come full circle it seems.

I looked at Alice as her eyes glazed over. Jacob and the pack had no idea what she was doing, but I knew she was having another vision. "We need to get to the house quick. All of us." She said looking at Jacob. We rushed out of the house, and the boys phased into their wolf forms as soon as we hit the woods. They were every bit as fast as us, but seeing as I was still a newborn myself, I ran faster than any of them including Edward.

I laughed as the wind whipped my hair around behind me. I was first to come out of the woods though everyone else were only seconds behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I took in the scene before me.

There were about twenty cars, all parked in the Cullen's front yard. I smelled the air around me and caught a whiff of Jessica's cheap perfume. "Alice! What did you do?"

I growled again at my sister for the second time this night, and she was all the more amused. "Please Bella. You're Simba to my Mufasa." I couldn't help but snicker at her little analogy, Lion King was one of my favorite Disney movies. "If it's any consolation, Edward wanted to tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Alice looked real proud of herself.

"Darling, appearances." Edward whispered in my ear, recalling what I had said to him in the parking lot when I first saw Jake. I yanked my hand away from Edward when I heard Carlisle mutter something about "I told you so."

At least Carlisle was on my side as I walked to my doom.

**A/N: Ok here's the latest chapter of Black Nebula. I will be working on the next two chapters of Morning Moon next before I come back to BN. Also for those who want to know, I have my next story line, but it's only going to be developed on paper for now. Writing two stories at the same time is already a killer, I can't throw in a third. And since there's still so much to tell with BN and MM, it'll definitely be a while, before I get to it. Also... I have an idea for the sequel to Solstice, but instead of a sequel, I may just continue the story where I left off. Ohhhh decisions, decisions. Where's Alice when you need her, lol. But anyways, so many exciting things going on, and I hope you enjoy my stories!!!! Thanks everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15: Inconsequential

Chapter 15

I was glad that the party was finally over. It was three and a half hours of pure hell. But of course only to me. After a while, Jacob and his crew loosened up and practically needed to be reminded every five minutes to leave some food for the humans. I laughed when I saw Mike Newman's face when Jacob walked through the door.

I thought I had suffered through the insanity well, until Alice reprimanded me that I wasn't mingling enough. She separated me from Edward and dragged me around the room, greeting everyone. I was going to have to figure out a way to pay her back without her knowing, that meant Jake or one of the wolves would have to be involved. I'll enjoy it.

Once the party wound down, Jasper decided that since the wolves were there, we should go ahead and practice how to attack newborns.

"Why? We took down that Laurent leech just fine without any lessons." Jacob said. I shuddered at the memory.

"Yes but newborn vampires are slightly different. They aren't logical creatures so they won't know how to strategize, and they'll try to go for a direct kill."

Jasper spent the next three hours demonstrating with each of us how to effectively take care of frontal attacks from newborns. Jacob kept poking me in my ribs every time that I held my breath, which of course was usually when Alice was mock fighting with Jasper. Jacob and Seth stayed in their human form, while Quil and Embry transformed into wolves. Jacob explained to me the dynamic of the wolf pack and that when the pack have phased into the wolves, the thoughts and memories of one, is shared with everyone, while in wolf form. So even though the others weren't there, they were still watching firsthand how to handle the army.

"You know, I would really love it if I could know what you're thinking." Edward said as he was driving me to Charlie's. Despite the fact that he was driving, he turned his head and kept his eyes on me. It wasn't until that moment that I hadn't even realized that I was looking glum. I guess that would bother Mr.-I-can't-take-it-when-I-can't-read-your-thoughts.

I opened my mind up for him to see my thoughts. There were so many things that were available for him to see; between thinking about leaving my father, again or just staying in Forks a little while longer. And how could I forget about the impending wedding? But the one thing that was most rampant in my mind was this coming Saturday. I couldn't help but worry about my family as they came together again to fight yet another enemy that I brought upon them. And now on top of that, one of their friends was fighting on the other side.

"Bella, I can't believe that you're still worry about the inconsequential. Victoria will be dealt with. And Irina made her choice." That last part was what worried me the most. "And as far as you leaving, weren't you planning on staying till it's time to go to college?"

"Yeah, but that involves leaving. It just seems that all I do is leave Charlie. I just got him in my life, I don't want to leave him. And every time I left, it was always for his safety, I get that, but eventually we'll have to leave."

"Well you're father is already preparing himself for you leaving Bella. Between college, and your impending wedding, as you so think of it as," He paused to turn back at me, and I wished I could still blush. "Well, let's just say he knew it was going to happen eventually."

I tried letting his words appease me, but along with breathing deeply, it still wasn't helping. I was beginning to think that I needed Jasper to stay with me twenty-four/seven. Edward chuckled and I remembered about my shield which I promptly shut back up.

"Take that!" I said jokingly. He smiled when he tried to read my mind again. "You'll be up later?" I asked when I realized we were sitting in front of Charlie's house.

"Where else would I be?" I looked into his darkening eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe hunting?" His eyes were almost black. "Are you starving yourself?"

"No, the last time I hunted was when I was with you yesterday. I had the mountain lion, remember?" Of course I remembered. We snuck out of my bedroom when Charlie was fast asleep. We wanted to be prepared for graduation. I settled for a small deer, but I didn't feel as thirsty as he looked. "That's odd. You know you're eyes aren't blood red anymore right?"

I had noticed that, yesterday morning when I went to put my contacts in. I wasn't sure if that was normal and meant to ask Carlisle about that. I've only been a vampire for about five months now, but I was under the impression that I'd have the red eyes for at least a year, despite my diet. I was excited because since my eyes were almost a burnt orange, with the contacts they almost looked like the way my eyes looked when I was human.

"Is something wrong with me? It seems I do everything opposite from what everyone tells me a typical newborn is like." I originally thought it had something to do with the fact that I knew what I was getting into, but that wouldn't have an effect on the physical aspect of me being a vampire, would it?

"I don't know, maybe we'll speak with Carlisle about it some other time. Now, I think it's time you get upstairs. Charlie wants to talk to you."

He knew there was a graduation party at the Cullen's, so he gave me leniency on my curfew. Somehow, I didn't think that 2:30 in the morning would be considered part of the grace period.

"Aww, shoot." I hissed, and hustled out of the car. I didn't even give Edward a kiss, and started to pout, but he was already driving away. Oh well, I knew all he was doing was driving the car back home and he'll be back in ten minutes. I walked into the house and saw Charlie sitting straight up in his favorite chair. He would be waiting up for me.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. They held me captive at the house for the party, and then I helped them with some of the clean-up." This was true, though the clean-up only took about seven minutes, what with all of the vampires in the house.

"It's okay kiddo. Did you have fun?" I was now suspicious of the man that was sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, dad. What's up?" I couldn't help but to be cautious. Charlie was up to something, I just didn't know what.

"Sit down a second Bells, I want to talk to you a moment." I did as I was told and sat down on the couch. "Now I know it is kind of late to be doing this, but I have to know. Are you being safe?"

"Oh my God, dad you're serious? Renee had this talk with me like ten years ago!"

"Yeah well, ten years ago, you weren't interested in boys. Wait, were you?"

"Dad come on! I was eight, of course I wasn't." I argued back.

"Well are you? I have to make sure. There are so many things that are out there. I don't want you to catch anything. Or get pregnant; you're not pregnant are you?"

"Agghh, I really can't believe you're making me say this out loud. I'm a virgin. So no, I'm not pregnant, and I don't have a disease at all." I shook my head in disbelief. I felt absolutely mortified.

"Oh. Umm, sorry baby. Renee really talked to you about this when you were eight?" I nodded my head. "I'm sorry. It's just with you graduating, getting married in a month, and leaving for Dartmouth in two months, I don't know what to do with myself. It's like I'm gearing up for this big send-off; I'm losing you three times all at once."

I went over to him to give him a hug. I knew this was going to be difficult, I was leaving him three different ways. Four if you count the fact that I technically died. Oh God, how was I going to explain that one to him? But of course I knew I wouldn't. The Volturi had rules.

"Dad, I'm a bit wiped. I'll just see you in the morning. I'll make you a nice breakfast, okay?" I was hoping the consolation prize would be enough to appease him temporarily.

"No don't bother sweetheart, you sleep in. I'll be leaving out of here pretty early anyway; I don't even know why I'm still awake. Since I'm off, I'm going to be fishing with Billy in the boat."

"Alright, dad. Goodnight." I said as I made a show of practically crawling up the steps. I knew very well, that I was going to be awake to make his breakfast.

"Oh wait, Bells?" I came back down the steps. "Is it true that Jacob and some of the Quileute boys were at the graduation party?"

"Yeah. They helped clean-up too."

"That's good to hear. Billy told me where they were, and it surprised me that he was okay with it. I remember the time, when none of them wanted to even go to the hospital because of Carlisle. It's good to see everyone put whatever trivial rivalry they had, behind them." I agreed and he muttered something about at least it took the younger generation to figure it out.

I went back upstairs, and went into my room, only to see Edward laying on the bed. He patted the empty space beside him, waiting for me to occupy the area. "Not fair. You could have warned me."

"No. You taking advantage of my gift is what's not fair. Think of how many girls go through the humiliation that you just went through, without a telepathic boyfriend."

"Yeah well, how many of those girls, are vampires?" He looked dumfounded that I got him. "And furthermore, how many of those vampire girls, were dragged back to their father's house to begin with?"

"Well if memory serves me correctly, you wanted to come back to Forks. Remember?"

"Well if memory serves me correctly, you guys wanted me to stay here. You thought it was best for Charlie's safety. I wanted to stay at the house and leave again once this was over. Remember?" He looked stumped that I was able to get him backed into a corner. "Checkmate, Edward."

I laughed as he started grumbling that I beat him. Finally, I was able to beat him at something. The next few hours were one of the most magical nights that I spent with Edward. I practiced some more on controlling my shield when it was down, and showed him all of my favorite moments that I had since I met him. My human ones were a bit vague but I apologized for them.

"Why should you apologize? It's not like there isn't anything that you could have controlled about that. Though, I am a little curious. I wouldn't have thought that the prom would have been one of your favorite moments."

"Well, at the time it wasn't. But looking back, with the exception of the one dance with Jacob, I never left your arms."

His lips found mine, and we didn't stop until the sun came up.


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. I had hoped to get this out a few days ago, but I struggled a bit with the direction of the chapter. But yay!!! I was finally able to work through it. I think that I have about maybe 4 or 5 chapters left of this story. I will then, more than likely concentrate on Morning Moon before beginning another story. I'm not too sure about writing two stories at the same time. I feel like I' cheating on you guys with the updating. SO let me know if you don't mind the extra wait for an update between two stories. Enjoy, and review!! It's the only way I can get better!!! **

**Jshai**

Chapter 16

The rest of the week flew by, and thanks to Alice, I didn't dwell on the upcoming battle too much. While there were slight preparations here and there, there really wasn't much to do. Jasper and Carlisle spent much of their time with the wolves and also catching the Denali family up to date with our plan. I felt bad that they were considering fighting against their sister. Edward explained to me that they already lost their mother to the Volturi. Now to lose a sister, had to be tough on their psyche.

Alice kept me busy all day on Thursday with shopping. But this time it had nothing to do with clothes, or my wedding. She thought it was a good idea to do some gift shopping for our parents. I had a feeling that Edward put her up to it. But I couldn't be ad, the distraction was most welcome. Of course Alice went overboard, she bought Esme a house in the Hamptons. I had to curb her to under $200 for my parents, when she got pouty, I upped the limit to $350 each. I thought I had her cornered but she reminded e that I had to get something for Phil as well. Even though he was my stepfather, I didn't really know much about him except that he liked baseball. Without me knowing she purchased season passes to the Florida Marlins.

"Alice! How much?"

"Well, look at it this way, I saved over ten thousand dollars." She said sheeply.

"Alice!" I shrieked. I was tired of her skirting the issue.

"Okay, okay." She covered her eyes, but then promptly started to peek with one eye. "$15,390."

"What?" I practically hissed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alice said as she held up both hands in front of her. Her eyes glazed over into a vision. "Oh Bella, you wouldn't do that would you? I haven't even gotten a chance to drive it yet." She pouted.

Ha! I knew he bribed her with something. And a car at that? Ugh, my new family had just way too much money.

"I don't know. Maybe I will, maybe I won't." I said smugly.

Alice's eyes glazed over once more. This time when she came out of her vision, she gave me a hug. "Oh see, I knew you wouldn't do that. You love me too much."

She knew me too well, and yet at the same time, not well enough. "Unless I involve the wolves." I pointed out chuckling.

Again Alice went into a vision, and all glee turned to grief. "Drat." She erupted. I couldn't control the laughter. I figured since the tickets were already purchased, there was no foul in spending more money on Charlie and Renee. I was turning into one of them now.

Friday evening, Alice came over after I fixed dinner for Charlie. I was a little surprised because I thought Edward was coming over.

Charlie opened the door and let her in. "Alice! Hi darling. What a surprise, you haven't been over in a while. Bella's in the kitchen." Charlie was always happy to see Alice. I honestly thought that out of all of the Cullen's, he liked Alice the most. Carlisle and Esme next. Edward came in fourth place. He didn't have much dealings with Jasper, Rose, or Emmett, so I didn't know where they would fit in his line-up.

"Hi Charlie. Actually, I came to see you. I have a favor to ask you." Of course I heard everything from the kitchen, so I was curious, as to what this favor could be.

"Well, we always go camping at the end of the school year, but this year I was able to convince Esme and Rose on a shopping trip instead. You know cause we _always _go camping, so I wanted to do something different, and I was wondering if Bella would like to come with us. If that's okay with you of course." I couldn't believe how innocent she sounded. Alice had everyone including my father wrapped around her finger.

"Well, I don't see the harm in that. As long as you guys stay away from Seattle. Those serial killings seem to be getting worse. When are ya'll leaving?"

"Carlisle and the guys left tonight, actually. Esme wants to get a head start in the driving early in the morning. We were thinking of going to Olympia. There are some crazy people out there, we wouldn't go near Seattle. That is unless we had a police escort?" I choked back a vision of my own of Charlie following around after four female vampires in Victoria's Secret.

"No you girls have fun. In fact, since you're leaving early, Bella, why don't you spend the night at the Cullen's?" He said turning to me. "That way they don't have to wait for you to get over there, and they don't have to come out of their way to get you."

I nodded my head and casted a glance over to Alice. I could tell by her smile that she had a vision that this was exactly how this would play out.

She came to my room with me and helped me pack an overnight bag. By the time that we came back downstairs, Charlie was already immersed in a baseball game. I honestly didn't know why all of the men in my life loved baseball so much. My experience with baseball left a bad taste in my mouth.

I gave Charlie a kiss on his head as I walked out the door. I walked out of the house and there in my dad's driveway, was a yellow car. I think it was a Porsche. "So this is the car he bribed you with?"

"It wasn't really a bribe silly. I love to shop, I just had to keep you occupied, I just love shopping too much." We climbed into the car, and I had to admit that the car was gorgeous. I didn't even hear the engine purr.

"Alice, we went shopping yesterday, why do we need to go shopping again?" I asked.

"We're not going shopping. Bella don't you pay attention? There is an army of newborn vampires on their way here to kill you. Why on earth would we go shopping at a time like this?" This little pixie was going to drive me crazy.

"So then what's with the kidnapping?"

"I single-handedly just cleared your schedule for tomorrow. Duh!" I replayed the conversation in my head, and realized she had.

"But what if something happens and I don't make it? How would you explain that to Charlie when he comes to look for me?"

"Bella. I know Jasper, Edward and Jacob have all told you that nothing will happen. Now, apparently it's my turn. This will go beyond smooth. It'll be too easy. Trust me."

"But how can you be sure? The wolves are involved, so you can't see the outcome."

"No. I can't." Alice was suddenly sad and I immediately regretted bringing it up.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry. I know that's tough for you to deal with."

"No, it's okay. I just hate being blind. You know?"

I didn't answer her, because I didn't know. It's not like I can see in the future, whether a decision was made or not.

We build up to the house and Edward all but ran from the house to greet us. He swooped me up into such a desperate kiss that we forgot that we were surrounded by his family. I guess it was true that vampires do get distracted easily.

Emmett cleared his throat, effectively separating me from Edward's embrace. If it was possible to blush, I'm sure that I would have been beet red. "Is everything in place for tomorrow?" I looked at each one of my family, including my newly extended Denali family. I couldn't help but feel for their pain. If I could feel it, I could only imagine what Jasper was getting from them.

We decided since Alice's vision's showed them arriving around nine in the morning, we'd have plenty of time to hunt. Everybody paired up with their mates, except for me and Edward, we hunted with Kate and Tanya. Edward thought it was best that we kept things simple with the pack of deer we came across in Southern Canada. At first, I thought I was going to need to leave subtle reminders to Tanya that Edward was mine, but as soon as I had finished my first doe, Edward asked Tanya if they received our wedding invitation. I was glad he nipped that in the butt.

There was need to hurry back to the house, but Tanya and Kate were sort of eager to get away from the love birds. We headed to our favorite meadow, the meadow where I was changed; it once felt empty to me. With Edward back in my life, it was complete again.

We laid in the grassy clearing, and stared at each other's eyes. When I was human, I thought I had memorized his face, but in the sun that peeked through the trees, I knew my human memory never did Edward any justice. I brought my lips to his and we couldn't stop kissing each other. With more passion, I knew I wanted to go farther. I loosened the buttons of my shirt and urgently pressed my body against his marble chest.

"Bella. Bella, wait. What are you doing?"

"You can't honestly be scared of hurting me Edward. I'm a vampire now, not some fragile human that you have to hold back with."

"It has nothing to do with that Bella." He started pleading with me. "You know what my position is on our souls and an afterlife, right?" Edward took my silence as confirmation, and continued. "Well on the off chance that there is somewhere for our damned souls, you will still have a chance of getting in, if we wait. I'm the only one of us two that has killed."

"I've killed too, Edward."

"Humans, Bella."

"But what if something happens to one of us tomorrow. I'd never know the pleasure of your body." I argued but I could feel myself giving in to his whim.

"Is that what you're worried about? How many times do we have to tell you, we will be fine. Please Bella. Just till after the wedding."

The only consolation that I had was that the wedding was less than a month away now. Vegas was looking better and better though. The only person that could ruin my plans, sent Edward a text message saying, "Bella, you better not!" How could she get away with that?

We made our way back to the house just shortly before sunrise, though neither of us wanted to leave the meadow. "Oh good you're back." Rosalie said, slightly irritated. "The dog is here and wants to speak with you Bella. I hope you know that smell will take weeks to get out of the furniture." She called back.

I peered around her long blonde hair and saw Jacob with a lopsided goofy grin on his face. I loved seeing Jacob like this. He looked the same as when I first arrived in Forks. But when he was tensed, he looked almost sinister.

Edward started chuckling when Jacob started running over to us. "Good one, Jacob." I looked at Edward trying to figure out what I missed. "Rose and Jake have been insulting each other back and forth." I hit him on the arm. How can he encourage the two of them. Both are a part of my life and they insult each other. I didn't even want to know what they were joking about.

"What's up Jacob?"

"Nothing, we're all jazzed up. Ready to fight some vampires. You know?" Jacob said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I guess that makes us ready." Immediately, the porch was full of vampires. Emmett looked just as eager for the fight as Jacob did. "Jake, where are the rest of your pack?"

"They're down by the clearing already. There are a few piles of dried leaves that need to be lit, but they're taking care of that."

"Perfect. Then we fight."


	17. Chapter 17: Revenge of the Damned

"Something's wrong." I looked at Alice when he revelation came in a gasp. "But it works in our favor. I think?" Alice wasn't making any sense and it was confusing me even more. I saw a smile slowly creeping onto Edward's face.

"Maybe the wolves should sit this one out. It will be too close a call. How does that work Alice?" Edward looked to his sister and both of their eyes grew bigger.

"Can somebody explain to those who are not mentally challenged?" Rose quipped.

Edward rolled his eyes at Rose's remark. "Jacob I know how excited you and your pack are to do some fighting, but it's too risky. The Volturi are showing up earlier than expected. And they will not honor any treaty that we have with you and they will kill all of you. You must get everyone and leave."

Jacob understood the urgency in Edward's voice. And morphed into his wolf form; no doubt informing all of the wolves at once they needed to retreat.

"Yes! More for me!" Emmett jumped up and down.

"Edward, are you sure? We'll be too mismatched." Carlisle pointed out. I wanted to panic and run home to get my father as far away from Forks as possible. I knew it wasn't logical but I wanted to make sure that he was safe. The wolves will protect him, I had to hold on to that.

"There was too much in-fighting. The numbers have dropped dramatically from nineteen to seven, and that's including Irina and Victoria. We can easily handle seven vampires."

We stood in the middle of the clearing and I placed my shield around every member of my family. I had no idea what these newborns could do, but at least my family was going to be safe from any mental attacks.

We waited for seemed like an eternity, to me, but it was really only twenty minutes. I never realized how impatient I was until that very moment.

All at the same time, we noticed movement several miles into the woods, and saw the seven vampires. They were grouped together, with no specific battle plan. They reached the tree line in a matter of seconds, but stopped thereafter.

Victoria's hair was more fiery than I remembered. Her eyes burrowed holes through my body as she looked between me and Edward. They were black as coal. I wouldn't have been surprised if she starved herself just so she could enjoy tearing me apart that much more.

I took a moment to survey the scene that was set before me. Victoria's eyes danced between mine and Edward's, seemingly unaware that there were six other vampires to her seven. In contrast, Edward focused solely on Victoria.

Irina stood close to Victoria and was flanked by two female vampires. The short one that stood to her right had long brown hair. She was thin and looked as though she was around twenty-five when she was turned. The vampire on her left, was a little bit taller with really long curly hair; down to her waist. The red and blonde highlights looked amazing against her pale skin.

The other two vampires were somewhat closer to Victoria but on the other side of Victoria. All of them, however, were in an offensive crouch ready for the attack. Alice and Edward were the only ones that weren't responding in a similar way.

"Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Victoria? You will never get close enough to Bella." Edward taunted her. Victoria shifted her weight trying to see an easy window of leaping clear over to me. "It won't work." He said in a light chuckle.

"Well you know I have to try." Victoria purred back. I had always imagined her smiling at me, but she only leered in reality. I was too close for her to fail.

"Just tell me one thing, when you came to Laurent, and told him of your plan, did you mention that it was a suicide mission? Even now, taking all of us with only five newborns? You're not even sure of this yourself." Edward asked. I was becoming a bit confused.

"No mission is a suicide if the end result is finalized with the death of your _mate. _ I'll even spare the rest of your family. Just surrender the girl." Victoria sneered.

When I was human, I knew that at any point right now, I would have done something, anything to sacrifice myself, just so the ones I loved wouldn't have to fight for me. That much I remember of my human personality. I'd hate to think of any harm coming to anyone from my family. Then something odd happened.

Victoria raised her arms to start speaking again, but no words came out of her mouth. What I did hear was something I never wanted to hear again. There was a ripping noise as I looked from around Edward, Irina ripped both of Victoria's arms off. I'm not even sure the scream that exited Victoria's could be constituted as a scream.

In unimaginable pain, Victoria howled before catching her composure and turning back the two vampires that stood the closest to Victoria were now scrapping with the two female vampires that flanked Irina earlier. "Riley!! I need my arms. Get me my arms!."

The only male vampire of the bunch looked confused as what his next move should be. His maker needed him, but there was no logical way for him to get her the help she needed without getting destroyed. He was distracted long enough for the vampire with the light brown hair to take a chunk out of his neck. Before he even got a chance to grasp at his neck, she ripped his head off, effectively separating it from his body.

"Irina?! What have you done? I thought you wanted revenge on the ones that killed your precious Laurent?" Victoria was hissing and panting with the pain.

"Alice, light the fire piles." I heard Edward whisper.

"I did. You sent him to his death. You never saw him as anything more than collateral damage. Once I realized what exactly you were planning, there was no way I could go through with it." She tossed Victoria's arms over to Alice, who then threw them into the fire. The two female vampires brought the piles of the now shredded vampires to the same pile as well.

Victoria never opened her mouth again after that. Irina and her two vampires ripped the rest of Victoria in so many pieces. We walked over to the mess and helped grab every piece that was left of Victoria.

"Okay, it's not that I'm not grateful for what just happened. But can somebody explain to me what the hell just happened?" I exclaimed. I felt like I was being kept in the dark about something important.

"Later, Bella. Irina, you, Hilary and Jordan will need to stay here with us. The Volturi are on their way. You will need to say that you three came to help us with our little problem. It's the only way that everyone will come out of this unscathed." Carlisle directed.

No sooner than the words dropped out of his mouth, had we noticed three cloaked figures standing at the edge of the clearing. I place my shield over the newest members of our team as everyone stood their ground against the coming vampires.

"Hmm." A sweet angelic but dead voice murmured.

"Jane." Carlisle greeted.

"Carlisle. Aro sends his regards. He asked me to inquire if you're still insisting on that rather particular diet of yours."

"Yes. My whole family in fact."

"Hmm, new members. I recognize Irina, though this one." She said looking at me, is so unfamiliar. "These two right here, they're members of your family as well?" She said stepping closer within our group. She was now pointing to the vampires that accompanied Irina

"No. They are friends of mine. They came with me when we heard that Edward and Alice discovered a plot that was meant for their destruction."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the newborn vampires that were ravishing Seattle would it?" Jane asked sullenly. "Pity we missed it." She looked back at the two vampires that followed her here.

"Yes. Pity. Though we had everything under control."

"Yes you did our work for us. How many were here."

"It was about eighteen when I had my vision, but with the infighting it dwindled quickly down to five." Alice spoke up for the first time.

"And the leader?"

"Her name is Victoria. She's alongside her pitiful army in the pile of ash." Edward said.

"Well your family has dealt with this matter accordingly. The Volturi thank you. However, there is one thing. What was the reasoning behind the attack?"

"Last year, I had to kill Victoria's mate. Victoria took offense and wanted to kill Bella in return." Edward said dismissively.

Jane's eyes started squinted in frustration when she looked at me now. Her eyes started darting back and forth amongst everyone in our group.

"Jane you can stop now. It won't work." Edward said amusingly. "As you said your work has been handled for you. "

"You're right. I am very eager to get home and report to Aro." Jane regained her composure as the other vampires turned to follow her back the way they came.

Almost as suddenly as they appeared, the three vampires were gone.

"Okay. Explain." I demanded.


	18. Chapter 18: True Lies

Chapter 18

We ran back to the house where we decided it was best to reconvene for the explanation. Edward thought it was best that the wolves were informed that everything worked out, and that we were fine.

Edward sat on the white armchair and I thought the best comfortable seat was his lap. Edward kissed my neck and let his teeth graze my skin. Hmm, why weren't we married already?

Everybody else sat beside their mates except for Irina and her two friends. "So, where would you like me to begin?" Irina said first.

"How about when you decided to go off with Irina. We're pretty much caught up until then. What made you change your mind?" Alice wanted to know why she wasn't able to see anything till the last minute.

"Oh, right. Well sometime after you left Alice, Victoria came looking for Laurent, but I told her what had happened. She convinced me that the wolves needed to die and that she had a plan that would get me close enough to them so that I could carry out my revenge. She showed me her army, and it was quite magnificent from a warring point of view."

"Is that where you met these two?" Carlisle asked interrupting Irina.

"No, these two really are my friends. They come to visit me in Alaska from time to time. They were actually there when Victoria came back." She pointed to the tall one, "This is Jordan. And this is my friend Hilary." I got a closer look at the two vampires. Jordan was tall and had long curly brown hair with red and blonde highlights. I'd never seen freckles on a vampire before, but they looked absolutely adorable on her. The other vampire, Hilary also had long brown hair, but hers was straight. She was a little bit taller than Alice.

"Now understand, I really did want to go after the wolves, but Hilary reminded me something that I had told her about your visit Alice. You had told me that even if you and your family had stayed, you would have done the exact same thing as the wolves, and killed him. Once she brought that to my attention, I struggled with it for several days before I realized that no matter what, Laurent was meant to die that day. Not because of the wolves, or you, but because of Victoria."

"I told Hilary and Jordan that Victoria needed to be stopped, but I couldn't figure out what to do with the newborns. We couldn't exactly leave them be. Jordan was the one that said we should coax them to keep fighting amongst themselves and let the numbers dwindle down. Victoria had no idea what she was in for. And I got my revenge against the person who really killed Laurent."

"I'm sorry for your loss Irina. I know what it means to lose your soul mate." Edward voiced.

"Yeah but she came back to you." Was Irina's solemn reply. "But thank you Edward. Your condolences still mean a lot to me. Well I believe I've done my part, I'm going to go home. I really miss my sisters. Jordan? Hilary? Are you coming?" Irina was already at the front door and paused only to see about her companions.

Jordan and Hilary looked at each other, and then shook their heads. "No, if it's okay with the Cullen's we'd like to stay with them for a while." Jordan said.

"Yeah, Alaska's too cold for us!" Everybody laughed at Hilary's statement. We couldn't actually feel the temperature so it was funny when we joked about it.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay. We should discuss our next move anyway, we can't exactly stay in Forks much longer anyway. We'll work you into the story somehow.

Jordan and Hilary took turns saying goodbye to Irina before the Cullen's rushed over to her with their hugs. Once they were done, I pushed my way through and hugged her as well. "Thank you Irina. For everything." She returned my hug and smiled before heading back to Denali.

"Okay, everyone meet me in the dining room. We have some things to discuss." All of the "teenagers'' in the room groaned because we knew what was going to happen. Carlisle really enjoyed his meetings.

Everybody trudged into the room, I decided to sit down in one of the side chairs, and Edward stood behind me.

"Alright, before we begin, I think we should get to know our newest family members. My name is Carlisle and I'm the patriarch of this family." Carlisle said, taking turns introducing us to the newcomers. I was kind of eager myself to get to know who they were as well.

"Okay, well I'm Jordan, but before I begin," she turned to look at Edward. "How did you know our names before? In that field, you called us by our names before Jane came."

"Oh, actually, I have the ability to read minds. I heard your names in Irina's mind." Edward explained.

"Cool, I never met anyone who could read minds. Anyways, as you can tell from my accent, I'm from Texas. And like Edward, I have a gift, but mine is actually similar to Jane's. While she gives the illusion of pain, I can electrocute someone by throwing, well, I call them energy balls."

"Energy balls?" Emmett scoffed. Jordan held out her right hand and floating in her palm was a small blue ball of electricity. She flung the ball to Emmett and it hit his shoulder. "Ahh!" Rosalie hissed and was about to pounce on Jordan when Emmett held her back. "Relax babe. It didn't hurt, just shocked me."

"I've never tested to see what the actual volts are, but the lowest voltage is about what an electric shock feels like. That's what I gave you Emmett."

"What's the highest voltage?" Carlisle asked.

"That I'm not sure. The highest I have gone, someone told me that it felt like they were struck by lightning. Is there something more than that?"

"We can test it out at a later time." I could see Carlisle already thinking of possible ways to test her gift.

"Okay well, I'm from Florida." Hilary said. "And there really isn't much to me, I was changed when I was twenty-nine. I also have a neat ability, I absorb powers, but I have to touch a person. After a couple of days it fades away. If I want that power again, I have to touch the person again."

"Very interesting. Edward and Bella, are you still planning on going to Dartmouth?" Edward looked at me and nodded to Carlisle. "Alice. Do you and Jasper have any plans?"

"I enrolled at Dartmouth with Bella and Edward." That was news to me, I didn't know that Alice was planning on college this time around. Jasper's getting a job!"

I couldn't imagine what Jasper was going to do for income, or even why. The Cullen's didn't need money. But then again they didn't exactly need to go to school either. All of them held doctorate degrees from various schools.

"You know, I'm sure if we make enough of a donation, Dartmouth will allow Jordan and Hilary to start this fall as well." Alice's eyes glossed over as she was looking into the future. "Yep. I'm going to go call them now." Alice ran over to the girls, practically tackling them. "We're going to be great friends."

"Now that that is settled. Rose, are you and Emmett still going to travel the world?"

"Yeah, Carlisle. I don't think Rose wants to do the school thing right now." Emmett said looking at his wife adoringly.

"Honey, why don't we go to Isle Esme for a year? We can join the kids in New Hampshire later. That way, there won't be an overabundance of Cullen's at once." Carlisle pretended to think it over, but I could tell that he wasn't going to need any convincing. He gave Esme a fervent kiss before returning to our cover story.

"Okay, so it'll just be the six of you going to New Hampshire."

"Wait, Carlisle? Can we go, since this won't really apply to us?" Emmett asked. When Carlisle excused him and Rose, Emmett wiggled his eyebrows to Rose and they hurried up the steps.

"Well, alrighty then. We'll get you guys a house outside from the school, that'll hold some privacy. Alice you and Edward will remain brother and sister. Jordan, you and Jasper don't really look alike, but you both have Texan accents, so you two should be able to get away with brother and sister, Hilary you and Bella can be cousins. Hilary you look older than the rest of them so maybe we can put you in one of the grad programs at Dartmouth?"

"Umm, my college degree isn't from this century." Hilary said. I thought it was a valid point, until I remembered that the Cullen's had people who forge these type of things. A college degree was probably child's play to them.

"Believe me Hilary, that won't be a problem." I assured her. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice already took care of that. "Carlisle? Our last names?"

"Well you and Edward will be married by then, so you'll have his name of course. Unless you wanted to pose as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Carlisle pointed out. That could be an option.

"Oh then we can have another wedding after you guys graduate college!!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"No, we're having the one wedding, Alice. Don't get ahead of yourself. We'll be married in college." I had to put my foot down now, because if I left it up to Alice, she'd probably have a wedding for me and Edward every four years.

"Jasper, you usually use Hale as your last name, but since Rosalie isn't going to be in the picture, would you like to use your last name or…" Carlisle trailed off looking at Jordan.

"Hanson."

"Jazzy will be Hanson. For our next wedding, I'll be Alice Hanson. Oh I love it already." Alice beamed. It really didn't take much to make her happy. She didn't even give Jasper a choice, though if she saw it in the future, I guess it really didn't matter who said it. "Hilary, I'm sorry if you like your last name, but I think your first name sounds great with Bella's name, Swan. Of course you don't have to."

"Alice! That's kind of rude you know." I chastised her.

"No, no. It's okay. She's right, Hilary Swan does sound nice. Besides we're cousin right?" She laughed, and it twinkled lightly in the room.

"And finally before I forget, I couldn't help but notice that both of your eyes are amber as well. You are vegetarian vampires, like us?" Both girls nodded their heads. "Fascinating. I'd never met vegetarian nomads before."

"Yeah, there aren't too many vegetarian vampires out there. That's why we were eager to meet the world famous Cullen's. Much of the vampire world is fearing something big is about to happen with the Volturi. But no one seems to be concerned with what the Volturi plans to do to combat the big bang. Everyone, however, is saying that they'll pick their sides according to you." Jordan threw out there.

"Does anyone know what's coming? And when you say pick a side, what do you mean." Carlisle asked in thought.

"No. We've only caught bits and pieces as it is. But everyone see you and your family as the key to whatever it is. But most everyone we talked to will stand with you when the time comes." Hilary finished where Jordan left off.

"Well, you've given me much to consider. Bella, I understand that Alice cleared your schedule for the entire weekend, so of course you're staying here another night." I nodded my head, and stood up out of my chair. I walked around the table and waited in place to welcome our newest members to the family.

There was a lot for me to ponder. First, there was my wedding, then college, and just because the fates think I can handle everything at once, there was something that was looming in the supernatural world that rested on the shoulders of my family.

Great.


	19. Chapter 19: American Wedding

Okay, okay, I know. It's been way toooo long between updates on both my stories. I had only intended on taking a break of no more than a couple of days because a few projects came on my desk with short deadlines. But then there were a few other random events that prevented me from writing. Then, just as I was starting to write again, a reviewer sent a PM saying that my story 'wasn't great, but noteworthy.' There were other stuff but that pretty much crushed me and I didn't want to write anymore. But after a couple of days, there were a couple of things that hit me: 1) Not everyone is going to like what I write, so who cares. 2) There are plenty of people that have liked my stories and stuck with me since my 1st one. And finally, 3) after having a chance to read a story of that one reviewer, I realized that my stories are so much memorable than his. So needless to say I'm gonna keep it forward and wave hi to my haters. Why should I be selfish because of one person? Exactly, so I'm back baby!! Sorry for the wait and long author's note, just thought it was important to explain everything. Remember, I don't have a beta so excuse any mistakes that I didn't catch myself. Also the usual disclaimer applies, I don't own Twilight. For some reason SM refuses to sell me the rights.

Chapter 19

Up until three days ago, I hadn't even realized just how stressed I was about today. Alice kept smacking my hand every time it looked like I was going to bite my nails. Very meticulously, she gave me a French Manicure and painted a small purple freesia on my left ring finger. The ring that rested on my finger felt the heaviest it had ever been.

I was fine with all of the doom that surrounded my family, but when I saw my wedding dress for the first time, I couldn't help but freak out. That was three days ago.

Alice finally pulled me into her room when all of the guys went hunting at Goat Rocks. "Bella, once I show you this, you have to promise that you'll keep your shield around me at all times when I'm within Edward's range. I honestly think I ran out of songs to translate to keep him out of my head." I looked at her confused, and she sighed in frustration. "I'm about to show you your wedding dress Bella, the least you could do is look excited."

She walked deep into her closet and came out carrying a dress bag. Hanging the bag on her closet door, she unzipped the bag and immediately had the white material fitted on a display bust. I had to admit it was gorgeous. It looked like an updated turn of the century wedding dress. It had a waist cinching corset, and by the touch I could tell it was made out of silk. From what I remembered from Edward's pictures, the dress was almost an exact replica of a wedding dress from his time, except the sleeves didn't bunch.

"Alice, this is beautiful, it's perfect. Where did you find it?" I asked in a half gasp.

"Pfht. As if I was going to find you something off of a rack. I pulled some strings, and had it especially handmade just for you."

"How much?" I looked at her sternly. I knew phrases like "pulling strings" and "especially handmade" had to cost a lot.

"You gave me free range over this wedding Bella, remember? I don't have to divulge that information to you. But if it eases your mind a bit, I found this up and coming designer, who was more than thrilled to try a period dress with a modern twist. I really don't see how it makes a difference how much it cost though. I already have it, I can't return it, and besides you said it was perfect."

I stomped my foot at the annoying little pixie, but that didn't help matters. She let out a hearty chuckle at my expense. "Did you really just stomp your foot at me, Bella?" She continued laughing as she stripped the bust out of the dress and returned everything back to her closet.

"Excuse me, don't I need to try it on?" I said in exasperation. If she was determined that I wear the dress in a couple of days, I thought I should have a fitting.

"Why I see it'll fit. And it's not like you could eat anything that would alter the fit of the dress." She said nonchalantly. "Now don't you want to see the bridesmaid's dresses?" I nodded my head, there was no denying Alice's fun.

I had chosen Alice, Rosalie and Angela as my bridesmaids. I found out later that Jessica and Lauren expected to be in my wedding as well, thanks to my fiancé's ability. Everyone got a good laugh out of that one. Still, I invited Jess to the wedding, passing on Lauren. Lauren was considerably irritable that she wasn't invited.

Alice hustled back into the closet and brought out three more dress bags, but only opening one, this time she modeled her dress. It was a beautiful choice as well. It was a sleeveless dress that ended just above her knee. It was a light purple color that matched the flower on my nail, and it had a darker purple bow that rested underneath her bust. The bridesmaids were going to look great.

Now finally, the day was here and I was still fidgeting. Alice complained that she had her hands full getting me ready so she ordered Jordan and Hilary to make sure Renee and Charlie were all set. Rosalie was with Carlisle and Esme, and should be joining us by the banister soon.

The timing couldn't have been perfect. Just as the string quartet started playing, the sun was setting and our skin glistened naturally as if we spent some time tanning, despite still being pale. I looked at Charlie and gave him a kiss. "I love you daddy." I whispered when we began our procession down the staircase.

I quickly surveyed the scene as I noticed the tantalizing scent of strawberries and freesia. I smiled as I realized that Alice tried to recreate what I smelled like to Edward. Hmmm.

Once I landed on the ground level, it didn't take me long to my find my Edward. I vaguely registered the pack amongst the crowd and I was glad that the relations between my two families were better. However many people I saw oogling over me, I only focused on Edward.

Edward's smile met up with his eyes, which in turn met up with mine. As long as I kept my eyes on him, nothing or no one else mattered. The ceremony was a blur, and because I kept looking in Edward's eyes, I was so dazzled that I nearly forgot to say "I do." It wasn't until I saw Edward wince at my hesitation that brought me back to reality.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride!" Mr. Weber said from beside us. Somehow this kiss seemed more passionate than any kiss that me and Edward had ever shared in the past. I was surprised my knees didn't give out from beneath me when we pulled away.

The father daughter dance was rough on Charlie. Throughout the song, he shed a few tears and despite the fact I knew he was uncomfortable with crying in front of me, he wouldn't stop. Then finally it was over, but he didn't want to let me go. "Bells, now if you want or need to come home, for whatever reason, I'll leave your room just the way it is." He patted me on my back and all I could think about was how depressing that would be. I knew he was trying to say that while other parents looked forward to their kids going to school so their bedrooms could be transformed into a movie theater, I'd still have a place, but still. I sighed and smiled at the sentiment. After all, Charlie was losing me twice, between moving to Dartmouth and getting married.

After that, I didn't dance with anyone else. I stayed in Edward's arms. "Edward, can I ask you a question?" He nodded once to me so I continued. "Earlier, were you afraid that I had changed my mind? You know when it was time for me to say 'I do?'"

A slight smile crept upon his gorgeous face. "No, Newton was hoping that your hesitation signified his chance to win you over for good." I looked over in Mike and Jessica's direction as he kissed me on my forehead. "My turn? Why did you hesitate?"

I was completely embarrassed and I imagined the blood rushing to my face since it would never do that again. "Couldn't you tell? I was bewitched by the moment. You dazzled me throughout the entire ceremony." I bent my index finger to him, indicating I wanted him to come closer to me, and planted a kiss on his lips. Despite my misconceptions of marriage, I was glad that I let Alice have her way with this wedding.

"I knew you'd come around." Alice said as she popped up from behind Edward. She quickly pulled me out of my husband's arms and spun me around on the dance floor. It only took me a moment to realize what was going on. She handed me my bouquet as she started to run and stand with Rose and the other single ladies at the reception.

"Alice what are you two doing? You're married, remember?" I said to low and fast for any of the humans to hear.

"Yeah but they don't know that." She called as she let out a gentile laugh. "Besides we won't be the ones to catch it. You'll see."

I turned back around and threw the flowers over my right shoulder. I spun around to see the melee of single ladies clamoring for a silly superstition of being the next one to get married. Rose and Alice were acting as if they were reaching for the bouquet, however, in vampire speed, they were tenderly moving people out of the way. I laughed when I saw Rose butt bump Angela over to her right a few steps so that the flowers landed right in her hands.

Emmett and Edward patted Ben on the back, joking that he was next. Ben looked on at Angela sheepishly. I smiled at Edward when he came back over to me. "Did you know what Rose and Alice were up to?" His crooked smile was what gave him away.

"Ben was planning on asking Angela tonight after the reception." I looked over to my two favorite friends and couldn't help but smile. Angela didn't even know it, but she was about to get her fairytale. I only wished there was some way I could be there for Angela the same way she was there for me.

"Okay, okay, enough!" Alice said appearing out of nowhere again. "You two are going to miss your flight if you stand around here any longer. Bella upstairs in Edward's room, Edward you go to Carlisle and Esme's room. Your clothes are already laid out and your bags are in the car already." I kissed Alice on the cheeks as she literally thought of everything.

Hand in hand, we ran up the steps at human speed, only to separate at the separate bedrooms. "I'll miss you Mrs. Cullen."

"See you soon, Mr. Cullen." I cooed back. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. I barely had a chance to look at the white dress that laid on the bed before I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella you're not dressed yet?" Alice growled as she barged her way into the room after I opened it. "I have to do your hair." I rolled my eyes at her as I changed in vampire speed. She's so lucky I don't get tired anymore. Now I was suddenly upset that I gave her free reign for today.

I quickly slid into the white maxi dress as she started taking the pins out of my hair. The curls fell on my shoulders and Alice gathered my hair into a loose side-swept ponytail and pinned a white columbine flower in my hair.

"I swear Bella, you are my masterpiece." She whispered as she practically pushed me out the door.

"Actually, I believe she belongs to me." I smiled as I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes. My husband entwined his hands with mine as we walked down the stairs to our friends and family waiting for us. The first person I went to was Charlie.

"I love you kiddo." He whispered into my ear. The goodbyes from everyone were similar to Charlie's. Renee simply cried her eyes out when it was her turn. She managed to blubber something out in between the tears though.

"I'll miss you too mom. I'll keep in touch with you and Phil after the honeymoon." Mentioning the honeymoon only set her off again. Edward told me later that she didn't like thinking of her middle-aged grown up daughter as a woman now.

We hurried into the backseat of the car that was taking us to the airport. I looked out of the back window and blew a kiss to everyone that stood at the door waving to us. When they were completely out of sight, and I could no longer hear them screaming their congratulatory praises, I snuggled into the arms of my destiny.


	20. Chapter 20: The Beautiful Ordinary

There is no word that could properly describe our honeymoon. Magical couldn't even come close. Edward didn't want any of the locals to know that we were in the area. He thought it best since we wouldn't have to go through the pretense of needing the refrigerator stocked up. As soon as our plane touched down, we swam across the vast marine and finally arrived at our destination. The beautiful island that I had heard so much about, Isle Esme.

We lost complete track of time while we vacationed on the little island, but with both of us being immortal, time had little effect on us. We spent the days swimming, exploring the reefs, and each other underneath the water. At night, we made sure every bedroom in the cottage that was built a ways into the island was put to good use.

After about a month, Edward reminded me that we needed to head back and help with the move to New Hampshire.

"Ahhh, can't we just stay here forever?" I loved it here too much. Living in paradise with my husband for eternity could never get boring. I let him know by taking my shield down so that he could read my thoughts about living in ecstasy.

"Well if you like the place so much, I can buy you your own island. We can visit it whenever you like." I hoped he was teasing me, but I knew he was rich enough to follow through.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Don't you even dare think about it." I yelled. I couldn't imagine anyone spending that much money on me, no matter how much I loved the thought.

Edward chuckled as he finished packing our clothes in our bags. I shook my head thinking of all the clothes that weren't even worn while we were on the island, which was pretty much everything. "Honey, why don't we just leave these clothes here? It was a pain swimming and carrying the bags anyway."

"If that's what you want to do." He complied. "You won't miss any of these clothes?" I looked at him waiting for the punch line. He let out a sweet chuckle as he encircled his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. Kissing me on my forehead, "I'm so glad you're mine." I smiled as we looked into each other's eyes lovingly. It took us a little over three hours to release each other, and make our way back to the states.

"Are we all set?" Carlisle asked bringing me out of my thoughts from our honeymoon? I had already said my goodbyes to Charlie the night before. I was happy that while I was away, Charlie allowed himself to get into a routine that didn't revolve around missing me, too much. But it was enough to keep him from crying after our last hug. I didn't have any type of idea when or even if I'd see him again, so I held onto him as long as I possibly could.

I was shocked when Angela and Ben stopped by to see me and Edward off. I gushed over Angela's ring and her wedding plans. I looked at Edward painfully as she described that they were planning for the wedding to take place the following year. She wanted me to be her Matron of Honor, which of course I accepted. I knew that one year wouldn't make a difference whether or not I looked the same. I told her we'd keep in touch with wedding plans and such. It was much harder to say goodbye to Angela than what I thought it would be, but Edward stood beside me and I got through it.

Jacob and the pack came through with their goodbyes as well. Carlisle and Jacob talked about keeping the lines of communication open for when we return. I saw them shaking hands as they agreed to withdraw the border lines, there would be peace between the Cullen's and the pack. I smiled as he walked over to me. "Good morning Mrs. Cullen." He took a long look at me. "You sure you don't want to divorce the bloodsucker and marry me? I don't mind that you're a vampire."

I heard Edward growl, but I knew the both of them were just playing. "Oh Jacob. I'll miss you."

"Sure, sure," was his reply as he pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes against hot body as I listened to his heartbeat. "I'll miss you too, Bella. You know I never got a chance to tell you that you looked gorgeous at your wedding. I'm happy for you Bella. And I'm really glad that you had the wedding, it was a way of you letting everyone know you were excited for your new life. They just didn't know what exactly that choice was."

I couldn't help but hug him even tighter. "Bella, I'm still human you know." I let him out of my hug and he kissed me on the cheek. By then, Edward was standing behind me and Jake held out his hand to him. "Edward. Take care of my Bells." Edward took his hand and said he would.

I hopped into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo and Jasper headed for the backseat. Alice had went ahead with Esme to New Hampshire to set up the new house, so Jasper was riding with us. From what she told me, the new house was amazingly gorgeous, and very private. Jordan and Hilary were going to take turns driving Edward's Aston Martin. Carlisle wanted to buy them each their own car, but they wanted to wait until we got to New Hampshire. Emmett and Rosalie left their cars in the garage for when they returned. Rose promised me that they'd visit us every once in a while, or at least call.

Driving his Mercedes-Benz, we followed Carlisle across country. The drive was wonderful, at least at night, we were able to drive with the windows down. Most of the states we drove through were too sunny so for fear of exposure, the windows were up most of the time. Since we averaged 130 miles an hour the entire way, we made it to New Hampshire in a little less than twenty five hours. According to Jasper, that was a record for them.

The roads in New Hampshire were pretty much deserted at night, and we were still following Carlisle. Since we were speeding up, I figured Carlisle was missing Esme and wanted to rush to see her. All of a sudden, I saw Carlisle's car skid and Edward veered to the right just to avoid hitting Carlisle's car. I looked back to see that Hilary was now driving the Vanquish and she screeched to a stop as well. It was still dark out, despite the sun rising in an hour, so I stepped out of the car, as did everyone, looking at the sight before us.

A eighteen-wheeler jackknifed into a green audi hatchback, blocking the road ahead of us. Carlisle and Edward ran ahead to check on the passengers. Hilary and Jordan stayed back along with Jasper, all three not sure if they could handle the blood that we could smell in the air. "What are you doing?" I heard Carlisle say when he reached the car. Edward hesitated at the cab of the truck when he heard Carlisle speaking. I peered over to the direction of where Carlisle was speaking, and saw a vampire, who looked no more than twenty five, stand up from the wreck.

"There's plenty to share, that driver is large enough to feed all of us, including your family over there." He said waving at us that stood by our convoy.

"No I mean why are you feeding on her? They need medical attention." Carlisle said. The vampire squinted his eyes at Carlisle.

"I found her this way, an easy meal. The male was already dead, I didn't even touch him. Why are your eyes different than mine?"

"Leave." Carlisle growled as he took a step closer to the vampire. He didn't budge from his spot or the woman that he was feeding on. In the distance I could hear sirens approaching from behind us. We needed to leave now.

In a second, Edward leapt into the air and pounced on the vampire, ripping him to shreds. "He was going to let us pass just this once since he knew he couldn't take all of us. But he was planning on stalking us and picking us off one by one." I knew he had read that from the vampires mind, but he still showed remorse for killing another vampire.

"I know, son." Carlisle said reassuring Edward. "We need to take her with us, the driver will live. Edward start a fire in this woman's car and put the vampire pieces in it."

"Fine. But why are we taking her with us? She's completely drained. She's dead." Edward whispered, but we could all hear him.

"Edward look." He said as he lifted the limp body in his hands, and I could see despite the distance between us. The lady was pregnant. "She may be dead, but the babies aren't. I have about ten minutes before they've been breached." Edward nodded his head and did as he was told. Carlisle ran to his car, and sped off to the house. Hilary and Jordan followed him there as well, leaving me and Jasper to wait for Edward.

With the fire now burning, it was our turn to speed away. "Edward did he say babies?" Jasper asked, but Edward kept his mouth shut.

"Edward." I said, and he broke out of his trance, but we had already reached the house.

In any other circumstance, I would have been taken aback by the beauty of the architecture, but not tonight. Tonight, the house was a safe haven. I ran upstairs, following Carlisle's and the dead girl's scent. Alice and Esme were backing out of the room, there was too much blood for them to try to control themselves. Edward pushed his way past me and into Carlisle's new office as Alice rushed downstairs to be with Jasper, Hilary and Jordan.

I watched as Edward assisted Carlisle in making the incision to cut the babies out. I felt sick to my stomach that the mother was dead and that she would never be able to see her children. I held Esme's hand as I remembered her story, and knew she would be feeling some pain. "Bella, I need you for a second." Carlisle called to me. I ran over to him and he handed me a lump of skin. Before I even had a chance to be disgusted, I realized that he had handed me a baby.

"Carlisle she's not crying." I whispered, somewhat surprised at how sad my voice sounded. Esme came over to me and scooped out some of the gunk that was in her mouth. The girl started crying and I held her closer to me as Esme wrapped her up in a shirt. Alice wasn't going to be too happy about that.

I chuckled at the thought, and the baby girl stopped crying at the sound of my voice. "Shhh, little one, and your baby sister or brother will be out soon. Daddy and Grampa Carlisle will take good care of them. I promise." Did I really just say that? I looked up at Esme who was beaming with pleasure, Edward simply looked perplexed about something as he was pulling the second child out of the body. Carlisle helped Edward clean the baby off just as Esme had helped me, and listened to the the baby crying.

"It's a boy." Carlisle said. "We have twins."

He was still crying when I walked over to him, his sister was still in my hands. "Oh babycakes, come meet your little brother." I stood next to Edward and the boy stopped crying as well. "Oh wow. Do you hear that? Her heart beats and his is the perfect echo." I said. The rest of the vampires in the house came up the steps to get a better listen. "So what do we do next?"

The two babies cooed themselves to sleep, as me and Edward rocked them to sleep. "Well thing is for sure, they'll need to eat soon." Alice said. "Jordan, Hilary? There is a twenty-four hour Wal-Mart in town, do you want to come with me and Jasper? We'll need two cars to get everything the babies will need anyway."

"Wait Alice." Edward said. "Don't go in town. It might alert the authorities." Me and Esme looked the most confused. "The police are investigating a car accident that involved a car that belonged to the pregnant lady that's lying on that table over there. Someone will know she was pregnant and close to term, the police will be looking for someone who is or has bought up an extensive amount of baby products. If you go into town buying up everything that we need, within an hour of the lady and babies gone missing, the town will get suspicious."

Alice's eye glossed over, and she looked spooked when she came out of her vision. "I can't believe I didn't check that out before I thought of it."

"No problem Alice." Edward said. I assumed that Alice thanked him for looking out for the family.

"Well what if we split up the purchases? There are other stores besides Wal-Mart that are open round the clock. One or two of us could go there and get the essentials. A pack of diapers and some formula. They could even be casual with the cashier and explain that they forgot to pack that stuff while visiting family. It's only six in the morning, the mall will be open in four hours, that's where we'll buy the clothes. Bella doesn't look like she wants to put the baby down anyways, so we can wait on the cribs. Maybe even make up a fake registry, and continuously buy stuff of that?" The more Hilary spoke about the plan, the more I loved it. We all stared at Alice as she looked into the future again.

"It works!" Hilary you make up the registry online, since people don't buy off of the registry at the butt crack of dawn, we can wait. We'll have to move around a lot though. We have two babies and we don't age."

"That's not a problem, we'll just keep them indoors. Someone will constantly be with them at all times." Edward said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well, you two are the newlyweds, what are you going to name them?" Jordan asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, why can't we give them back?" I looked at the angelic face of the little girl that was in my arms, there was no way I even wanted to consider that. Hilary, Alice, Jasper and Jordan all started to file out of the room to start the tasks that they decided upon.

"And how would we explain the disappearance of the mother?" Carlisle said.

I hadn't really thought about that. I guess we were the only family that the babies had. "Esme? Do you want them?" It seemed only fair to offer her the children, she was the mother of all of us.

"No dear, I've have my hands full with all of you. Enjoy them." Esme's smile was content.

"What about Rose? She's wanted children more than I did." I said, I couldn't understand why my mind wanted to pawn them off so quickly, despite the pain that it would cause my heart. Hadn't I called Edward their daddy just moments earlier?

"She'll understand Bella." Carlisle said. He uttered something about making her, and that part scared me. But no one seemed to be letting me and Edward off of the hook.

"You name them darling." Edward said looking at me before turning his eyes back to the boy. Our son.

I looked at my daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "Elizabeth Renesmee Cullen, and Anthony Charles Stregone Cullen."

Our children.

**A/N: Okay I was going back and forth on whether Renesmee should be a first name or a middle name, and as you can see it's the baby's middle name. I went this way because Stephanie Meyer said that she couldn't just give Nessie a normal name, she wasn't a normal baby. Since the circumstances of the births are completely different, I didn't see it fitting to give her the same name, but since I really couldn't think of a name that used Renee and Esme, the name is here to stay. I hope the plot isn't jumping the shark too much. If you like it great, if not oh well. Just move on to the next story. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are great!!!**


	21. Chapter 21: Catch That Kid

Chapter 21

I was mesmerized by the eyes of Elizabeth and Anthony, a steely blue almost grey, they seemed to look right through you. Elizabeth had a spell over me that no one would be able to deny. Their tiny hands and feet were absolutely perfect just like them. Her brown hair wasn't quite as dark as mine. Between the full set of hair of her and her brother, I was quite sure that their birth mother must have had a lot of heartburn. Isn't that how the tale goes?

My two little angels slept peacefully in mine and Edward's arms for the next few hours. I never let Elizabeth out of my arms. Edward on the other hand, left Esme to care after Anthony while he helped Carlisle with the body. I found out later that they placed her body relatively close to the accident site so that her family could give her a proper burial.

I heard Jasper downstairs on the phone with somebody named J. Jenks, who was helping us obtain the necessary paperwork to go with our new additions. Once the papers were in our hands, it wouldn't matter what we purchased or when, but just on the safe side of error, we agreed that all purchases should be made in cash.

Hilary and Jordan made it back to the house roughly the same time. I heard Edward groaning when Alice walked into the house. I walked down the steps only to find her carrying a crib set over her head.

"Alice dear, I thought we were going to hold off on the big purchases for a while?"

"Esme don't worry. I already checked it out, we'll be okay. I drove out of state to find another Wal-Mart that was twenty four-seven. Now, Hilary you should hurry up with the bottles, they'll be waking up in a few. Alice ran upstairs to set up the in one of the spare bedrooms.

As if on cue, just as Hilary handed me a bottle for Elizabeth, my babygirl started screaming louder than any baby should be able to scream. Jordan gave a bottle to Edward before Anthony had a chance to open his mouth. Elizabeth very greedily drank from her bottle while Anthony took his time with the formula. It was amazing how similar and yet completely different they were.

Both children starting falling asleep even while drinking their bottle. I had never had much experience with newborns, but I knew that they must have been exhausted.

"Bella, let's let them sleep. We can use some time alone." I looked up at my husband's irresistible amber eyes and agreed. We took them up to the spare bedrooms and I laid Elizabeth in the crib next to her brother, and me and Edward headed out of the room, when we heard a faint sucking noise. I turned around and I wasn't sure what I was more astonished at: the fact that Anthony was now sucking on a pacifier or the fact that there was a transparent, light bubble covering the twins.

"Carlisle!" Edward muttered. I knew Carlisle would hear him, but I wanted him here sooner.

Carlisle came in the bedroom, followed by Esme who wanted to see what all of the commotion was about. The both of them were just as astonished as me and Edward. I took a step towards them but Edward tried holding me back, but I fought my way from his grip. I walked over to the crib and saw their arms grazing each other, oblivious to what was going on around them.

I slowly inched my hand closer and closer to the bubble and almost immediately an unseen force flung me backwards into the wall. If I was human, my head would have been cracked and there would definitely be a broken arm or a couple of broken ribs. "Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked as he rushed over to me. I looked back at the crib when I realized that one of the babies was screaming, and I saw that the bubble was gone.

I hurried over to the crib and scooped Anthony up, his pacifier falling out of his mouth. Edward grabbed Elizabeth and started humming my lullaby. Alice chimed in with the harmony and the twins were drifting back to sleep.

Anthony let out the cutest little yawn as I put him back in the crib. I looked for the pacifier, I thought it fell back in the crib, but I couldn't find it. Edward held onto Elizabeth a little bit longer while Carlisle looked her over. I smiled as I watched Anthony laying on his back with one arm behind his head as if he was lounging on a hammock. When Carlisle was convinced that Elizabeth was unharmed, he placed her in the crib again as well.

Everybody stood in the door frame, waiting to see if the bubble would return, and it never did. For ten minutes we stood as complete statues, unmoving and staring straight at the crib. I hadn't even noticed that Jasper and Alice had shown up behind us, until Jasper left completely bored. We waited a few more minutes but nothing happened, so we started to file out one by one, when it happened again.

Everyone who left, immediately came back. My eyes were open very wide at the sight before me. Again the bubble was loosely around the children. Having learned my lesson, I didn't dare touch it, but I walked to the other side of the crib and looked on in awe. There was another pacifier in Anthony's mouth, and this time there was one in Elizabeth's. Where were they coming from? "Carlisle."

"I see. I don't know what any of it means though." Carlisle replied.

"Hey where did the pacifiers come from?" Jordan asked while peering over Esme's shoulder.

"I don't know." Was all that Edward muttered.

"Weird, I was just thinking that we should have bought some for the babies. But I guess Alice picked them up." Jordan was talking out loud, oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at her now.

"What did you say?" Carlisle stepped closer to her. Jordan looked up and saw the shock on everybody's faces.

"What? I said I was thinking we should have had some pacifiers for them. I wasn't even thinking about them when we were in the store, I was too focused on getting formula. But it was a good thing Alice got them."

"I didn't buy them any." Alice whispered as we looked back at the two sleeping, oblivious children. Elizabeth shuddered and moved her arms so that her hands looked like she was in prayer, but as soon as she did so, the bubble disappeared and so did the pacifiers.

"Oh my God!" Was the collective response from everyone as we went closer to them. Carlisle reached in and moved Anthony's leg so that he was touching his sister with it. Immediately, the bubble appeared, this time we saw that it started from Elizabeth and made its way over to include Anthony and Carlisle.

"Elizabeth is a shield?" Hilary said in the form of a question, but it was the obvious. She was definitely a physical shield at that.

Carlisle removed Anthony's leg from Elizabeth and the shield was gone, but as soon as he placed it back, the shield was around the three of them. There was also a teddy bear in Elizabeth's hand.

"Amazing. But the teddy bear?" Carlisle wondered. He removed his hand from around Anthony's leg and the bubble no longer included him.

"Elizabeth was dreaming about one. She remembers her mom mentioning one and was curious as to what it was." Edward was pinching his nose in thought. "Carlisle, she remembers?"

"Well it's the general assumption that once a child starts developing in the womb, they for a bond with the mother. They hear, and feel everything that the mother goes through when in her body. It would only be natural that they remember some of the things that she had said out loud. As the child gets older they forget the memories from the womb."

"That's just weird." I heard a voice come up from behind me and I rushed over to it. Emmett stood there with a cheesy grin on his face. "So where are the bambinos?"

Rosalie walked in behind him, also with a smile on her face. I was a little worried how she would react to the babies being in her proximity. But one look at Alice's nodding head, comforted me knowing that Rose was okay with us being the parents. "Congratulations Bella. Alice told me about everything, including your worries. I'm completely fine, I promise." Who was the mind reader of the family? :What is that?" She asked when she saw the bubble.

"We were just discussing that." Carlisle noted. "My theory is that Elizabeth got the shield from Bella." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"From me? How?"

"You were the first person that held her Bella. And Edward you held Anthony first as well. I think they absorbed your gifts and made them physical, and through contact with each other, the gifts manifest themselves."

"No Carlisle, your theory is wrong. You handed me Elizabeth. You were the first person to touch her."

"I know, maybe because I don't have a gift? Or it could be possible that my contact with her was brief versus you who held her all morning. I don't know. But whatever the case, she's a shield and he can read minds and I think it has to do with you two." Carlisle said firmly.

"Whoa, pause for the newcomers here." Emmett bellowed. "We have two mind readers now?" There was a collective groan throughout the family. I smirked at Edward who merely turned his head away from everyone.

"Well I'm under the assumption that their gift only works when their touching each other."

"Well he's broke then." Emmett said, and everyone looked at him puzzled. "I keep thinking, 'I want an ice cream cone,' but I don't have one." He held up his hands to show that they were empty. Rose smacked him upside the back of his head.

"And what the heck would you have done with some ice cream?" Emmett just shrugged his shoulders with a goofy grin on his face. He definitely knew what he was planning, and it was something mischievous.

I looked at my sleeping children and a blanket started to materialize around them. "Carlisle, maybe only when the thoughts of others concern them, will Anthony's gift do something." I knew I wasn't explaining myself correctly, and I assumed correctly when Carlisle looked at me puzzled. "I was just looking at them, and wondered if they were cold, and then the blanket showed up." He looked down at the blanket.

"Bella I think you're right."

"Okay, as my husband stated earlier, we're the newcomers. Why do they have gifts? I hear their hearts beating, their human. How come nobody has mentioned that?" Rose said directly.

"Actually I've been thinking about that very same thing. Carlisle, I think what may have happened is that when that vampire was feeding on the mother, the venom spread through the bloodstream and was introduced to the children that way. Maybe the venom reacted differently since it was given to them differently?" My handsome husband was so clever.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right." Carlisle entered deep thought. "Maybe since the venom was fed to the kids via the placenta, it acted as a filter? I'd need to run some tests to be sure. I only wish I kept the placenta to further the studies."

"It's okay Carlisle, we'll know more soon enough. Let's just let them sleep." Edward ushered everyone out of the room, including me. I couldn't believe how attached to them I was despite the fact I never gave having children a second thought.

"Bella? Would you like to go hunting with us?" Hilary and Jordan were standing by the front door.

I nodded, acknowledging the burning in my throat. I had been depressing the scent of the blood from the babies for too long. I could only imagine how dark my eyes were.

Alice and Rose joined us as well, and we had a nice time with just the girls. Hunting was just as fun and we each took down two deer.

As we were getting closer to the house, I could hear Elizabeth waking up from her nap. I took off running and without bothering to wait for anyone else. I was about to pick her up when I noticed something drastically wrong.

"Elizabeth, Anthony. How did you get like that babycakes?" The both of them were sitting up at opposite corners of the crib. I turned to Esme who had just walked in the room. "They shouldn't be able to do that. They're only a day old, not six months." But it was true they looked to be six month old babies.

"We can't take them to Carlisle, he left for the hospital."

The hospital? I thought you guys were leaving for Isle Esme." I was shocked.

"No. We discussed it while you guys were out. We're not going to leave you with two babies. And besides, there may be things and items that they'll need that can only be given to a doctor. We're needed here, and from the looks of things, it may be a while before we aren't."

I gave Esme a hug. Esme was the only one that I looked at as my mom. I loved Renee so much and I know that she was my mother, but honestly I spent more time taking care of her than vice versa.

"Oh dear." Esme slapped her head as we stepped out of the hug. "I have to call Edward. The guys went to the mall to buy clothes for them." We watched Esme pull her cell phone out of her pocket and dial Edward's number.

"Theywentshopppingwithoutme?" Alice fumed into one word.

I couldn't imagine the boys would have knowingly unleashed the pixie monster by refusing her a trip to the mall. Seconds later, I saw an angry little female figure walking across the side of the crib. I knew it was angry because she was stomping her feet, the same way Alice does when she doesn't get her way.

"Who thought that?" Alice gasped as I covered my mouth to hide my smile. I looked over to Anthony who started cracking up at his invention. It seems he figured out that he needed to be in contact with his sister to conjure up things, and promptly scooted back to his corner of the crib. And since pixies don't actually exist, they don't necessarily have to be real for them to be produced.

"Edward, is returning the items that he bought and exchanging the sizes." Esme said as she placed the phone back in her pocket.

"NO seriously, who thought that." Alice stomped her feet in determination. I looked around the room and sheepishly put my hand up.

"Alice I didn't mean it. I promise."

Alice shrugged and gave me a hug. "I know. I do want to know how he knew what a pixie looked like. I doubt that his mom was talking about pixies."

"I don't know, I guess he pulled the image of one out of my mind. That means his gift is getting stronger."

"Ha, I wonder what my monkey man wants to do with that ice cream cone."

**A/N: It's a bit long, but next up is a chapter for Morning Moon.**


	22. Chapter 22: Never Back Down

Chapter 22

Carlisle returned later on that day with the boys, and the fifty bags of clothes. Alice kept complaining that they needed more, but Edward convinced her that the sales people were looking at them strange as it was buying clothes for all types of ages. After dropping his bags in the living room, Carlisle ran upstairs to get a look at the kids.

"Well stating the obvious, they are human. Not completely anyway, which was evident when we saw their powers. I could hit myself for not thinking the venom would affect their development. Carlisle rapidly ran some test and took measurements, all of which I didn't completely understand but because they were my kids, I stayed and watched.

I let down my shield and conveyed my thoughts to Edward, including feeling comfortable calling them mine. "I know love. I feel the same way." He wrapped his arms around my waist as we continued to stare at Carlisle from the door frame. Esme stayed with us and was holding my hand, and the three of us waited for the results.

"Well the good news is they are human, while their heartbeats are beating faster than normal human babies, they are still completely healthy." The confidence that oozed from Carlisle's voice calmed me down.

"But Carlisle, look at them, it's been just over twenty-four hours and they look and act as if they are six months. What's the bad news?" Edward said, which of course brought back my anxiety.

"Edward, I never said there was bad news, but I do have more news. It appears the venom did more than just give them powers, as you know their skin doesn't sparkle in the sun, but it's bonded with their entire DNA. Their skin is as tough as ours, nothing can penetrate it. Their bodies are continuing growing even though the venom does not allow the rest of us to change. The venom however is, speeding the process up and I would imagine, that they will be almost four years old, actually three and a half years by the end of the week. That's if they continue the current rate of growth. If that's the case they will be fifteen by the end of thirty days. Who knows when it will stop. But it also appears that they have our hearing and eyesight. Or at least it's pretty close to ours."

I walked over to the crib where they were now sleeping peacefully. I couldn't believe that by the time they were a month old, I would be a mother of two teenagers. Everything just seemed unreal, again.

"It's okay Bella. We're ready for this. We can handle it."

"I know Edward. It's just I used to be so sure that I didn't want children, but now that I have them, time is slipping away. We have less than a month for them to become teenagers. I was just getting used to the idea." That was a lie and I knew it. I was used to the idea when I first held Elizabeth.

"I know Bella. Me too." We were walking out of the room now to let the babies sleep. I followed Edward to our room as he led me closer and closer to the bed. "You are so beautiful when you worry, did you know that?" I looked at him like he was crazy, but didn't say anything. "You know it's been awhile since we…"

I cracked a smile when I looked in the direction of the bed. He started kissing my neck until we were at the foot of the bed. I felt his lips slowly and passionately leave a trail until they found my lips. We nestled against each other's bodies and found our natural cures.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know exactly. First can we talk about Dartmouth?" Edward just looked at me with his ochre eyes. "I don't think I want to go. We won't have Elizabeth and Anthony for long, and I don't want to miss any of it."

"I had a feeling that would be your decision. I've already made arrangements for us to start next semester. Alice, Hilary, and Jordan will continue as planned. It's all worked out, you don't have to worry about anything, love." He kissed the top of my head and we started another conversation. We took turns with the kids when they would wake up, but for the most part they slept through the night. Edward and I spent the entire night talking. At one point I pretended like I was talking in my sleep, to bring back the memories of when he would watch me sleep back in my room. It was such a cherished moment between us since we've pretty much been on the go since I returned to Forks.

Alice didn't need to tell us that we needed to stay indoors today, we could tell when the sun started poking through the windows bright enough to blind someone. Alice, Hilary, and Jordan were starting school tomorrow morning, and Jasper was going to be working as a customer service rep. I thought he would get bored with something like that but he assured me that it would be fun because he'd be using his gift. Carlisle had his first shift at the hospital tonight, and Esme was stocking the kitchen with food for the babies. She figured any day now, they'd be moving on the solid foods; which according to Carlisle, would be today.

I walked towards the babies' room, Edward followed holding my hand all the way. I expected to see them awake and smiling, but they were still sleeping. They looked so adorable; Elizabeth had her right hand draped over Anthony's shoulder and Anthony had his left hand draped over Elizabeth's shoulder. They were enclosed within the shield.

"Edward where's your camera? I want this picture."

"How would you explain the bubble, Bella?" I knew he was concerned about exposure.

"Edward who's to say that it would even show up in the picture. And besides maybe it's a defective camera." It was a simple nonchalant answer, and he bought it. After telling me it was in the Volvo, I ran down at vampire speed, hoping that they didn't move in the meantime.

"Oh hello Bella." I paused when I heard the chillingly cold voice in front of me.

"Jane."

"I've come to speak with Carlisle, is he available?" I narrowed my eyes at the vampire. She really was childlike, but I had no idea why she was here. I let down my shield and told Edward that the twins needed to be separated and why.

"Sure, he doesn't have a shift until later on." She followed me back into the house where I directed her to sit in the living room. I didn't trust her for one moment, so I grabbed a chair and sat down watching her every move. I placed my shield around everybody in the house before calling for Carlisle to come downstairs.

"So what's the camera for?" She asked me. I forgot it was even in my hands.

"Family photo." I couldn't help but be blunt. Jane was the messenger of death of the Volturi in my opinion, and she was now in my house.

Carlisle came in the living room, Esme and Emmett followed close behind. "Jane. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit."

"I've come on behalf of Aro. He requests a visit from you in Volterra."

"Okay, I can put in vacation at the hospital for next month."

"That's too long, the end of this week. And it's for the entire Cullen family. No exceptions." She looked at me on the last part, and I successfully held my anger. I didn't know what that meant. Did they know about the twins? And if they did, how?

"Well you're going to have to tell Aro the best I can do is two weeks. We carry on lives here, the children just started school, and I have a job at the hospital. This is too short notice. Two weeks from Friday, and my family will be in Volterra."

Jane stared at Carlisle frustrated. "It's not going to work Jane." I tapped my head when she turned to me. I could tell it was taking a lot of energy for her to regain her composure.

"Fine. I will tell Aro the news." She stood up and started to make her way towards the front door, when she suddenly turned back to us. "By the way, your human, do they know what you are?"

"And what do you mean by that? Our human?" Esme spoke up. It was the first time I'd ever heard her even address the Volturi.

"Well, I know for a fact that Bella knew what you were before she was turned, but I hear a heart beating from upstairs. Does that person know what you are? I rather don't like repeating myself so please get on with it."

"No, in that case they don't."

"Good. I'd hate to see history repeat itself. Next time Aro might not be so forgiving. Honestly, I think you all should have been killed for telling Bella. Especially that Edward of yours. Where is he by the way?" Again my eyes narrowed at the petrified twelve year old girl that stood before me.

"Jane, I don't believe Aro would accept your insolence for addressing my family so rudely. Aro considers me a friend to the Volturi, and despite past infractions between my family and you, I still consider him a friend as well. If you continue to remain in the business of making threats against my family, I'd likely consider informing my friend of this incident." Carlisle had stepped out in front of all of us, and was looking Jane straight down. After a few moments, Jane herself couldn't even look at Carlisle for long and looked away.

"Very well. You have two weeks." Jane turned and ran out the door, not even bothering to close it. While Esme went to the door, I ran upstairs to see Edward and the twins.

"Are they okay?" I frantically asked. I walked in the room to see Edward holding Elizabeth. Anthony was on the floor crawling around.

"Yes. They definitely heard everything. But are you okay?"

I looked at him like he had two heads. Why wouldn't I be okay? "Yeah, why?"

"No reason. I just know how you tend to worry."

"No, I'm fine. I just want everyone to be safe." I scooped Anthony from the floor and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Hey happy baby!" I said in baby speak and Anthony let out the biggest laugh I'd ever heard from a baby.

Carlisle whispered downstairs but the four of us heard him perfectly. "We need to have a meeting."

I looked at Edward, "Of course we do," and we both snickered.

"I heard that." Carlisle laughed as he heard us make our way to the living room.

**A/N: Okay here is 22, I'll be working on Black Nebula since it seemed as though I neglected it. I love this story too much to neglect it. Anyways, I 've been thinking of what my next project should be. There are several ideas that I've picked and it's reviewer's choice: (they're all stories that have been done, but you know I like to add my own twist to them.)**

**1): A story where Bella is a vampire before moving to Forks, she's already in the Volturri and involved with Felix. Edward is still alone.**

**2): Bella never jumped, blah blah, blah. she's happy with Jacob, blah blah blah. Edward returns, who will she choose. (remember i will always be team edward so don't get too upset)**

**3): A series of different one shots that you guys decide I should do.**

**Really the choice is up to you, between 1 and 2, I may still do the one shots if you guys request them. So yeah, keep the reviews coming!! Thanks!!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Messengers

Chapter 23

"Well first things first, Hilary, Alice, and Jordan will all need to make arrangements to be absent for that Friday from school. Only myself and Jasper will need to clear the whole weekend?"

"Carlisle, do you think we'll need the whole weekend?" Jasper asked. I found myself laughing internally at him, why on earth would Jasper care if he missed a few hours? It's not like he was hurting for money. Feeling my amusement, Jasper hit my arm. I pretended that it hurt and Edward growled at him. Wow, I seriously needed to talk to Edward about that.

"Yes. Only because we don't necessarily know what the nature of this visit will entail. Which brings me to the next point, do we bring Elizabeth and Anthony with us?" Carlisle looked around the room for everyone to voice their opinion.

"No." Edward went first.

I bounced Anthony on my knee as Carlisle took votes from everyone; Esme had Elizabeth. Everyone got their say, and they were all saying no. I wished I could agree with them.

"Yes." I said. Everybody gasped at my answer. Rosalie looked as if she was going to jump over the couch to get to me.

"Wait let her explain." Carlisle raised his hands and lowered them in an attempt to calm everyone down.

"We don't know if Aro found out about the twins somehow. And even if he didn't he'll know the second he touches one of you. I won't be able to shield everyone because he'll think we're hiding something, or in this case someone. I can't take the risk. I won't."

"I happen to agree with Bella." I gave Carlisle a smile of gratitude. "There is no one here that could protect the twins if we didn't bring them. Worst case scenario, is what if while perusing our thoughts Aro sees that there are a set of twins that are being protected. While all of us are in Italy, Aro will very easily be able to dispatch the guard while we're detained. Who knows what will happen then."

"I see your point." Edward agreed.

"Well what if me and Hilary stay here with them?" Jordan optioned out.

"Still the same scenario, they will very easily dispose of two vampires to get to a prize. And besides, Demetri may have gotten a sense of your brains when we were back in Forks. He probably knows that you are with us now."

"No! They should stay here with Elizabeth and Anthony! Bella's shield was around everyone when the Volturi came, Demetri couldn't have grabbed the tenor of their brains." Rosalie was screaming loudly.

"You would take that chance?" Edward asked.

"No, Carlisle is right. Besides, we've encountered Demetri before. He already knows how to track us. He knew before we met you in Forks." Hilary countered.

"Bella I can't believe you would put your own babies in harm's way!"

Rosalie now leaped over the couch and lunged for me, despite the fact that I was holding Anthony. I curled Anthony up against me and turned my back so that my body would take the impact, but it never came. As I closed my eyes to brace myself, I glimpsed a blue blur that was emitted and seconds later I heard a crash. I looked up to see Rosalie on the opposite side of the room, and a huge hole in the wall where her body landed.

A stunned Rosalie stood up among the debris. I looked around and none of my family was close enough to have the ability to fling her from me. They were however, looking at Elizabeth. "What just happened?"

"Umm, I think Elizabeth saved you." Esme said as Emmett started laughing obnoxiously loud.

"Leave it to Bella to be the only vampire saved by a kid." I remembered the days of when I was human and I imagined the blood filling my entire face.

"She threw a shield to block Rosalie and it sent her flying across the room. It looked like an oversized Frisbee." Edward filled me in. I pictured what it would have looked like and shook my head.

"But they weren't touching. I thought they needed physical contact."

"I don't know Bella. Maybe because they're growing, they're powers are also growing to the point that physical contact is no longer needed." Edward tried to explain before Rosalie interrupted.

"Really! I can't believe this is freaking happening. Everyone is jumping on the same bandwagon of bringing them with us?" Emmett attempted to calm her down, but Rose just stomped out of the house. I knew this was hard for her because she always wanted kids. Too her, it seemed as though their safety wasn't my primary concern.

"Actually I think what happened, Elizabeth acted on the protection of her mother, and threw a temporary force of protection over her. If you noticed, the shield dissipated after impact, and it wasn't nearly as strong as when Bella first encountered the bubble."

"Can Anthony do the same thing? Without contact?" Jasper wondered.

"We may know in time." Edward said smugly.

By that point, everyone was kind of done with the meeting and we all filtered out of the living room. Anthony was falling asleep on my shoulder so I took him upstairs. Edward and Elizabeth stayed downstairs with Esme. I laid him down in the crib and made a mental note that they were going to need real beds soon. At the rate they were growing, they'll probably need them in an hour or so. I was joking but in the back of my mind I knew I was right.

I stood at the bottom of the crib and watched him sleeping. I let out a huge sigh when I could literally see his limbs growing right before my eyes. It was all very magical, but they were growing too fast.

"I love you mommy. I love you daddy." I stifled a chuckle. Anthony talks in his sleep just like me. I was startled when I realized Edward was standing right next to me.

"Oh jeez. I didn't hear you come in." I looked at Edward briefly, before turning back to Anthony.

"Actually, I believe you have Anthony to thank for that. I was downstairs, and then I was standing next to you." I nestled my head into his chest as we looked on at out mischievous son. He was going to be a problem.

"He talks in his sleep. Just before you, ahh appeared, he said 'I love you mommy. I love you daddy.' I guess he wanted to tell you in person." We both laughed as we walked back downstairs. I immediately tried to high tail it back up when I saw Alice playing in Rosalie's hair, but Alice was too quick. Stupid future seeing vampire.

"Come on Bella. You know good and well that it's been awhile since you've had a makeover." Alice started pleading her case.

"And I'd like to keep it that way." There really was no arguing with her. She probably already knew what she wanted to do to me.

"Yay!" Alice started jumping up and down, hardly containing her excitement. I sat down in the chair that Alice told me to. Rosalie was now standing in front of me.

"Rose, it's okay. I understand." I could see the worry all over her face. She was even fidgeting.

"Jeez, do you read minds too?" She laughed. "So are we good? Cause, Bella, I really want us to be good you know. I.."

"Rosalie. We're good. I know you're just looking out for your niece and nephew." She gave me a hug that wrapped around my neck. Despite how we originally started out, I knew that me and Rose would be friends. No sisters.

My cell phone started ringing, just before Alice got really into my hair. Thank heavens. "I have to take this, Alice." I said holding up my index finger. Whoever it was just saved me from the most horrendous of torture methods. I looked at the Caller I.D. Charlie?

"Hello? Dad? Is something wrong?"

"No no, honey. Everything is fine. I was going to ask you the same thing. I heard about that young girl who's babies were taken from her as she was dying from a car accident."

"Oh wow that made the news out there?"

"Well yeah. There's an Amber Alert out for the babies, well I guess they were twins. I was reading the police report and realized I hadn't heard from you. I just hope this isn't the beginning of a serial killer."

"Dad, I don't think it was a serial killer. Maybe it was just an isolated event."

"Yeah well, just to be safe, I got a special permit to FedEx a few canisters of pepper spray for you and everyone there. You can never be too careful, you know?"

"Cha- Dad, I don't think the pepper spray is necessary, but thank you anyway. Oh hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you read the police report? How were you able to get a copy? You're on the opposite side of the country."

"Oh well, we got word that the victim had a crescent scar on her body. It resembled the murders that were taking place in Seattle a few months back. I've been helping the task force with the case. Though it seems to have gone cold."

"I see. Good luck Dad."

"You too Bells. I love you." We hung up the phone and there was no need to repeat the conversation to anyone. They all heard it.

"Well, if Charlie knows about the bite mark, you can rest assured knowing the Volturi know about it. They monitor everything that gets broadcasted. They're probably wondering what happened to the children as well as the rest of the nation."

There was a light rapping on the front door, and instead of turning to it, everybody turned to Edward.

My husband smiled and said, "Bella, you might want to get the door."

I looked at him strangely, but did as I was told.

"So we heard there was a vampire problem in the area!" That was all I heard as soon as the door swung open.

"Jacob!"

**A/N: Okay so far, between the private messages and reviews, mostly everyone is leaning for me to do option 1 (Bella is a vampire before moving to Forks and is in a relationship with Felix, Edward is still alone.) Someone suggested Demetri instead, and there are certain instances in the books that made me choose Felix over Demetri. I'll get more into that if I can get to that story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please don't forget to review!! Just click on the green button, you sooooo want to. I know you do! **


	24. Chapter 24:Hello, Goodbye

Chapter 24

"Oh my God! Jacob? What are you doing here?" I jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug I could manage over his massive frame. The two us both wrinkled our noses as we pulled away and laughed at each other.

"Charlie was telling Billy how he was worried about you and Edward moving out here so soon as what he thinks to be a serial killer. He told us of the similarities between the Seattle cases and this one. Everyone but Charlie knew the truth behind the Seattle cases. But nonetheless, knowing about what the scar is, Billy sent us out here."

"Us?" I threw my head behind his right arm, and saw Seth and Leah. "Oh my gosh! You guys, come on in. Come in." I ushered the three werewolves into the house one by one.

"Jacob, Leah, Seth. It's nice to see you again." Edward shook the hands of each one as he said their names. Despite our differences, everyone had somehow managed to become friends, or at least acquaintances. Seth was the exception to the rule. He didn't care that we were vampires or that he was a werewolf. Seth was really close to Edward as well. "Jake, you know we had nothing to do with this."

It didn't take a mind reader to know what Jake must have asked Edward in his mind. I hit Jacob on his arm and he acted as if it hurt him. "I was just making sure. I know how all of you are. Just covering the basics, you know?" He said innocently.

"Well in any case, the vampire that did this, has been taken care of. But there was a slight problem that night." Edward started to explain.

All three werewolves looked at all of our faces, waiting for someone to explain what went wrong. "So what was the problem?"

Since no one spoke up, it seemed I'd be the one to explain to Jake and company. "The women that was killed that night was pregnant. With twins. She was dead by the time we arrived at the scene, but Carlisle could hear the heartbeats of the babies. So with a snap decision, we rushed the body to the house and he did an emergency C-section."

"Okay so far everything I know about you Cullen's is still true. You didn't bite anyone, and you continued to preserve life. You still haven't said what was wrong." Jacob was getting impatient.

"Well, I'd get to it, if you'd let me finish, dog." I growled over to him jokingly.

"Sure, sure, leech," he called back.

"Well it appears that the babies are a sort of half breed, both human and vampire. Carlisle thinks the way the venom was introduced through the placenta has something to do with it. See the thing is they both have powers."

Leah raised an eyebrow, probably thinking that we were joking.

"Edward, maybe it's best you and Bella bring Elizabeth and Anthony out to meet our guests. " Esme suggested.

We followed her advice, I ran into the living room and brought out Elizabeth who had fallen asleep in the pack-n-play. Edward ran upstairs to get Anthony. We were back in front of Jacob under three seconds. My children looked to be about five years old. They were progressing much faster than Carlisle anticipated.

"Wait a second. I thought you said they were the babies of the lady that was attacked three nights ago. The news said she'd only just found out that she was even pregnant." Seth was just as shocked as I was at their appearance.

"Yeah man, they look like they're six years and not three days." Leah seemed like she was aggravated just being here. She probably thought that we were playing some weird joke on them. I noticed that she stepped closer to Jacob and lightly touched his arm.

"Well actually I have a new theory." Carlisle said stepping through the front door. I hadn't even realized he was home, but looking at the clock I saw that his shift had ended twenty minutes ago. "I ran some more tests at the hospital." I saw Edward give Carlisle a stern look. "Edward, don't worry, I maneuvered everyone away from any work that I did." Edward visibly calmed and sat down, repositioning sleeping Anthony on his lap.

"Anyways, I originally figured that when the transformation takes place, a chromosome or two was added. So I thought to check there first. But when I checked theirs and mine as well, we all have 23 pairs of chromosomes; same as a normal human being. But I didn't feel defeated. One of the nurses came into the lab and told me that the test results for a patient that wanted an HIV test came back negative. It got me thinking that maybe instead of altering the genetic structure, the venom is a virus.

First, when I had to draw blood earlier in my shift, I drew an extra vial so that I could use for my testing. I then milked some of my venom and introduced it to a sample of the blood that I drew. Let me just tell you, watching the venom bond with human blood on a molecular level is amazing. But I don't want to digress, my assumption is that since I introduced a lot of venom to a little bit of blood, I didn't need to wait long for the blood to be transformed. I compared that with the blood that I was able to draw from the twins, their skin isn't as impenetrable as I originally thought, but still tougher than a humans. The results were similar, but not quite identical."

"But what does that have to do with their growth development?" Jasper asked.

"Well, my theory is, their bodies are playing catch-up with the mutated blood cells in them. They'll continue to grow at a fast rate until they do."

"Well when will that be?" Jacob intervened.

"That, Jacob, I couldn't tell you. If I had to guess, I would assume around the age of the vampire that killed their mother. It was his venom, and he looked to be about, maybe twenty five? But that would be my guess."

"So we just wait? What about the Volturi?" I couldn't hide the panic in my voice.

"The Volturi? They're back? Does that mean we won't be able to help you with this one too?" Jacob seemed really disappointed that he wasn't able to fight again. I managed to suppress a snicker at his expense.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. We've been summoned to Italy, all of us. We were previously debating whether that should include Elizabeth and Anthony, but Bella pointed out that if the Volturi should happen to know about them and we don't bring them, we'd be killed for sure."

Elizabeth let out a huge yawn and I knew it was time for bed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a not-so-little-one to put to bed. I took a peep at Anthony and saw that he was still fast asleep, but Edward followed me upstairs. We agreed that for now, they would sleep in our bed together. That way Elizabeth could protect them while they were sleeping. Also because we hadn't really been prepared for their sudden growth spurt and we didn't have any beds for them.

After laying them down, we went back downstairs and joined our weird gang of supernatural creatures. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob already had the Xbox going. I caught the tail end of Carlisle and Esme running out the door to hunt.

"Alice, I'm shocked that no one asked you, but what have you seen when you see us going to Italy?" I asked out in-house psychic.

"Nothing." Alice growled. "I've been trying since Jane left. It may be because the twins are involved."

"What? What do they have to do anything?"

"Well, I haven't told anyone, but I haven't been able to see the future when it concerns them. I kind of get intermittent glimpses like a t.v. with bad reception. Now coupled with someone's decision to include the wolves, I'm legally blind."

"You guys are coming now?" I looked at Jacob accusingly. It was bad enough that my family was going to be in danger but now, my best friends was too.

"Don't look at me like that. I already placed the call back home. The others will be here by tomorrow. Hey look, the way I see it ya'll kept us from fighting once, it ain't gonna happen again." Jacob quickly waved me off and went back to the game.

"Hey Bella?" I turned to look at Hilary who was standing near the door next to Jordan. "I think we're gonna go now. But I don't want you to think we're abandoning you. We'll meet you in Volterra, we just want to check on some things first."

"You're leaving us?"

"No Bella. We're not, we just need a couple of days. We'll see you in Italy. And besides, I think I'm allergic to dogs." Jordan said it with a smile so that the werewolves knew she was joking.

"That's good one Jordan, I wish I thought of that." Rosalie slipped in quietly.

"Hey Jordan, before you go, can you write Blondie some pointers? She's not smart enough apparently to think of any good digs on her own." Jacob butted in. Rose punched Jacob on the arm, not hard, but enough for him to mess up on his game. "Hey!"

I turned my attention back to the two vampires before me. "I'm really going to miss you." I pulled the both of them into a hug by their necks. They said their goodbyes to everyone else and left quickly. Hilary and Jordan promised that they would find Carlisle and Esme and let them know before they left the area for good.

**A/N: This is a soft cliffy, but I need to concentrate on Morning Moon next. Sorry it took so long, one thing I hated about the books was SM explanation of vampirism by using chromosomes. So I was trying to figure out a more valid reason and making it more likely and plausible. Hope you enjoyed!!!**


	25. Chapter 25: Twin Peaks

Chapter 25

The two weeks flew by in a blur, and I couldn't tell if that was because I spent my hours watching Anthony and Elizabeth grow up, literally before my very eyes. By the time Alice was packing our bags for Italy, the twins now held the appearance of seventeen year olds.

The curls that once laid atop Elizabeth's head now fell and her hair was naturally bone straight. Her steely blue eyes looked as if they could see right through a person.

Anthony liked wearing his hair like Edward. It was almost comical seeing him imitate the one he once called father. He even tried copying Edward's crooked yet perfect smile, and was almost successful. Maybe I was a bit biased though. His hair was darker than mine, very near black, he also possessed the very same eye qualities of his sister.

I was very pleased that their skin didn't sparkle like ours do in the sun, there was more of a glisten that was attributed to direct contact with the sun. Their gifts had grown as well, though they no longer needed contact with each other for their gifts to manifest, that was when they were the strongest. Elizabeth was only able to bring her shield in short bursts, throwing them as if they were balls of energy. Watching her demonstrate her gift only reminded me of Jordan and Hilary. It would have been nice to see Elizabeth practicing her gift with someone who shared similar abilities. She could also form her shield around others, though it was quite a strain for her to shield more than one other person. However, when she was holding Anthony's hand, her shield was limitless.

Anthony on the other hand, was able to bring images from the minds of others into reality though for only a short period of time. I was really disappointed that the blue Hayabusa motorcycle that he conjured up for me, disappeared after a few days. Edward was mad at first because he thought I was taking advantage of Anthony's power. But he couldn't have been too mad because he came home the next day with the real thing.

One thing that they were definitely pleased with was that fact that they could communicate with each other mentally. Though Anthony could read the thoughts of anyone he chose, Elizabeth could only hear Anthony's thoughts. Carlisle had a field day with experiments once we discovered this.

"Mom? So what can we expect with the Volturi tomorrow?" I looked around in shock, but there weren't any humans around. Carlisle smartly booked an evening flight out of Seattle to New York, so that we could catch the red eye to Italy. The airport was somewhat empty but there were still a few bystanders nearby. Thankfully none of them registered any acknowledgement of hearing Anthony's slip.

"I don't know honey, but remember in public--"

"I'm Bella." Anthony completed my statement with typical teenage angst. He normally wasn't like that so I chalked it up to him being anxious about the meeting in Volturi. It couldn't be easy knowing that after a few weeks of existence, there was a possibility that your fate was no longer yours. Nevertheless, I gave him a stern look anyway. "Sorry mo--I mean Bella."

We finished checking our bags and waited until finally the attendant called for the first class for our flight. This was Anthony and Elizabeth's first time on an airplane so they insisted on sitting by each other, but I dismissed that quickly.

"And what happens when you two fall asleep and you happen to be touching. You two are never in control of your powers while sleeping." They tried arguing that they would be too excited to sleep, but they understood, and looked at the silver lining. They both got window seats, Anthony was sitting behind me and Elizabeth with Edward.

Flying first class allowed us to be spaced out more, especially since Carlisle bought up all of the seats in first class. My family just had way too much money for no reason.

Keeping true to their word, the twins didn't fall asleep on the trip to New York. The sat motionless, staring out of the window, causing me and Edward to poke them every once in a while to remind them to breathe and act restless.

Esme and Carlisle acted as though they were sleeping while Rose and Emmett were in the bathroom doing God knows what. One look at Edward and I could guess. Alice and Jasper stared at each other, while Jacob, and the other wolves stayed in the back of the section eating all of the first class meals that came with the seats that Carlisle bought. The flight attendants looked shocked that so much food could be eaten by such a small group of people, minus the ones that were sat in front of my family. On the sneak we took turns trading our full trays for empty ones that the wolves already polished off. I still wasn't happy that they were coming, but Alice seemed to think that it couldn't hurt, as long as we kept them out of sight from the Volturi.

We practically had to run from one terminal to the next in order to catch our second flight to Italy. Once that plane took off, I was too anxious. My feet were tapping non-stop. Like most of my family this would be the first time I'd encountered the entire Volturi at once, and now as it were, they may have us killed for reasons unknown. I had to whisper to Jasper to give me as much fuzzy feelings as he dared to calm me down. Immediately, my dead heart was warmed and I was relaxed.

"I know you guys are excited, but please try to get some rest. There's no telling what we will encounter in a few hours." Sitting on opposite sides of the plane now, Elizabeth and Anthony nodded in my direction and laid their seats back with their eyes closed. I closed my eyes as well, knowing that rest would never come. With Edward rubbing soothing circles on my hand, it also helped considerably.

The trip to Italy seemed shorter than the trip from Seattle to New York. The captain informed us there were some heavy tailwinds that pushed us along faster than expected. The change in arrival times, however, did not deter the members of the Volturi from meeting us at the airport with transportation.

A vampire whom I did not recognize, but seemed to know Carlisle stood lonely with a placard that stated our last name. "Carlisle. It has been a while, hasn't been?"

"Marcus, it has." Carlisle spoke about Marcus' power once before and I had no idea if my mental shield was protecting my family from him or not. The airport was much to populated to use Elizabeth's shield, though she was instructed not to protect us until the time was right. We didn't want to tip our hand to the Volturi that they had any powers at all. "I am surprised to find you here and not one of the members of the guard."

"And I see we have quite a few additions." I noticed that Marcus glossed over Carlisle's observation without a second thought. This meeting was going to be for the worse. "You must be Bella, I've heard a lot about you."

He held out his hand to me and I noticed how frail his skin seemed. I shook his hand lightly as I saw how bored he seemed with the pleasantries. Without even looking at me his eyes wandered over to the twins.

"You've brought your human I see." I was confused why he said 'your human' and my face must have shown it because Edward shook his head fast, indicating not to show my emotions. I looked back at the plane and saw the wolves de-boarding the plane. Edward thought it best that we separated before leaving the plane, that way they could follow us to the castle, without the Volturi knowing of their presence.

"Would you mind explaining the reason why my entire family needed to be called upon?" Carlisle interrupted Marcus' internal investigation of which of the twins was human.

"You will find out soon enough. Come, there are cars waiting to transport us back."

"What about our bags?" Carlisle inquired.

"Where do you think the guard was?" And with that we followed Marcus to a row of three town cars, with heavily tinted windows, though they weren't needed since it was raining in Italy this morning.

I didn't want to be separated from my family but there was no other way. I was led to the first car with Edward and Elizabeth. I couldn't see which car Anthony was in or even who he was riding with. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that my family would be okay in this ordeal. When the car started moving, Edward poked me in the ribs and I opened my eyes, only to find Edward holding his finger up in front of his lips.

The partition was up but he was sure that the vampires in the front seat would still be able to hear us. It was also evident that Elizabeth was under the same conclusion because she was staring back at me impatiently, holding a pen and notebook.

Very fluidly, she wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me and Edward:

'Me and Anthony think it's best that he's the human. His gift is less dormant than mine and I can protect him openly should it come down to it.'

I held my hand out for the pen and when she gave it to me, I wrote my questions to her:

'Which car is he in? What about everyone else?'

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment and I knew she was 'speaking' with Anthony.

'He's in the car behind us, with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are following them.'

I double checked my shield to make sure it was around my family. I had never tried protecting them in a moving vehicle before and I was pleased that my shield was holding around my loved ones. It took us thirty minutes of passing through the Italian countryside before we started to slow down. I was a tad worried that the wolves wouldn't have any way to follow us since they were supposed to change into wolves and run. Asking this of Edward, he advised them to rent a car so they were back there somewhere. When we slowed down even more, I looked out of the window and saw a huge castle of sorts before us.

"Are we here?" I spoke aloud mostly for the benefit of the vampires in the front. I was beginning to get worried about our plan. Everyone knew what about the wolves, and Aro would see that with one touch, was I supposed to block everyone from Aro's power?

I decided to err on the side of caution and continued to block everyone. "Ahhhh, the rest of my guests have arrived." A powerful voice called from behind two large doors that were opening. Once they were wide enough I saw three thrones sitting in a larger antechamber, surrounded by several vampires. I immediately recognized Jane, and the two vampires that accompanied her the first time to Forks, after the battle with Victoria. Standing to the side facing Aro were two other vampires, Jordan and Hilary. I saw Marcus walking past us to take his place at his throne.

'Edward? Is this a courtroom?' I thought to him. He looked up at the ceiling and down to the floor as if he was taking in the room. Only I knew that he was answering yes.

"I'm so glad you could make it all the way out to Italy. Two of your comrades have only just arrived as well." He pointed out to Jordan and Hilary and I wanted to run over and hug them. Two weeks seemed like an especially long time without them. They smiled back and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shaking his head, much like in the same way that he nodded his head to me earlier. Hilary looked upset. "Carlisle, you have been missed my friend. But I see you've been busy, you're coven has grown quite large, especially with the addition of these two." Again he looked over to Hilary and Jordan.

I opened my mind to Edward, "What did Hilary ask you?"

Edward scooped up closer to me and held on to me tight, and started whispering so fast I had a hard time listening. "She asked me a riddle: 'When four beat as one the rain will fall, and one will stand.' I didn't know what that meant."

"Young Edward, I presume. Is there something that you would like to share?" Aro's overly polite tone was really starting to irritate me.

"No sir. My wife was just a bit worried, that's all." Edward looked intently at Aro who thought it best to proceed.

"Which is the human? The heartbeat is calling to me." Anthony was about to raise his hand while I was discerning the riddle that Hilary gave to my husband, when a thought came to me. I only hoped that everyone could follow my lead. I opened my mind to Edward and told him my plan.

"Would you promise not to hurt her? We are aware of the rules and it wasn't us who leaked the existence of vampires." I stepped closer to Elizabeth and moved her next to her brother as if I was protecting her. I was glad they were close to where Hilary and Jordan were, it would make the next step a lot easier.

"No? What happened?"

"A vampire killed her mother in front of her. She was a witness to the murder, my family rescued her from the tragedy."

"Is that so? Well why don't I just have a look?" Aro made his way off of his throne and seemingly floated to where we were.

I made a quick thought to Anthony to look away. We couldn't risk Aro noticing his eyes were blue. Aro grabbed Elizabeth's hand from mine and tried peering into the future. When he couldn't see anything he dropped her hand.

"Now Bella, I know you are a shield, you wouldn't happened to be blocking her now would you?" He asked me.

"No sir. We think she's a shield somewhat like me, but we were hoping to wait till she graduated high school before we changed her." The lies kept coming and I kept praying that this would work.

And as luck would have it, it paid off.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I know you are lying to me. I've already seen thoughts of these two. There are two humans with what sounds like two heartbeats."

"Hilary hold Elizabeth's hand now!" I heard Edward yell out. As her hand reached for Elizabeth's, I grabbed Elizabeth's and forced her hand into her brother's. Seeing what I was doing, Elizabeth nodded and blew her shield forward, sending Aro and several other vampires back against the walls of the room.

I could see some of Elizabeth's power draining from her and pouring into Hilary, who was now throwing miniature shield balls at the Volturi guards that were scrambling themselves in position to fight back. Jordan was throwing some energy balls, concentrating on Jane at first before Alice ran over and started ripping Jane to shreds. Anthony produced a fire and she started throwing the pieces in the flames. Several other vampires also were perishing at the hands of my family.

After a few minutes I heard someone calling, "Wait! Stop!" Marcus called from behind his throne. He held up both hands in surrender. Marcus stepped out from behind his chair.

"I've been in dormant compared to my brothers for far too long. They sought the power that your family has Carlisle and have conspired in ways I've deemed treacherous to get it. Do what you will with them and any who fight or stand with them, but leave me. I will return the Volturi to the royalty that it once was. Not a shell used in order to store up the best power."

I saw that Carlisle nodded and the majority of the vampires that were left alive left Aro and Caius' side and came to stand with us. There were still a few vampires that stayed with Aro and Caius, but they were quickly dealt with.

It was the end of the Volturi.


	26. Chapter 26: New Day, New Story

Black Nebula

Chapter 26

I saw the wolves come in first through the doors, only they were in their human forms. I took advantage of noticing that the massive doors that framed the antechamber were probably going to be the only doors that made the pack look small. Edward was leading them to us, but their eyes never left the splendor of the halls that caught their awe.

Behind them, Hilary and Jordan walked through, followed by a group of ten vampires, all ranging from different shades of beauty. One of the males had beautiful rich dark brown skin, and his hair was jet black and braided.

"What is that awful stench?" I heard Marcus gasp. You'll get used to it, was what I wanted to tell him, but he really wouldn't. I doubted that Marcus was as power hungry as his brother, who no doubt would have wanted to turn them into guard dogs or even worse, as pets. But in any case all of them were coming home with us.

"It'll pass," Edward muttered under his breath.

"So what is the meaning to all of these "visitors"? My, my, my. An ambush we were planning, were we not?" Marcus inquired, holding back a few chuckles. I narrowed my eyes at his statement. Why did he have to sound like Yoda? I let out a chuckle of my own, and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Sorry." I said.

Edward and Carlisle stood there, looking sheepish for a moment before regaining composure. "It's okay Carlisle, I understand. Caius and Aro placed your family in grave danger, with blatant disregard, you were only trying to protect your family. I believe he underestimated that you lead an extremely close-knit and talented coven. But werewolves, and vampires? Working together no less. A bit overkill, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, I can't speak for the vampires outside of my family, Marcus, but I can tell you this, the werewolves are considered a large part of my family. It isn't just that we work together, we've realized that we had a common ground and based our relationship from there. They are my family." I may have imagined things, but I could have sworn there was a smile on Jacob's face.

"I'm sorry, Marcus, how did you know that they were werewolves?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Caius, a few centuries ago, was hell bent on destroying a few packs that we found in Russia and Africa. The stench is somewhat similar, only slightly different in, flavor if you will. That and their huge bodies, it's a dead giveaway." His statement was so matter-of-fact that it was almost eerie. "And what's the story with the vampires?"

"Well, during our travels, me and Hilary have come across a lot a vampires, all of which seemed to be aware of Aro's jealousy and desire of the Cullens, or at least the talents of Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper. It was only a matter of time before he found out about the twins and what they could do, which is why we assumed he sent Jane." Hilary explained

Jordan continued, "We left initially to gather vampires that would stand witness that they were indeed hybrids and not human, but before we could find any, we came across a vampire that kept to himself. At first it seemed that he was crazy but as soon as we mentioned the Cullens, he snapped out of his ramblings and started rambling, 'When four beat as one, the rain would fall, and one will stand.' We had no idea what he meant, but he kept repeating it."

"Yeah it wasn't until we found Atia and Aria, the twin nomads, that explained that the crazy vampire was Roca, a vampire that was gifted with the ability to see the future but also seemed to have a type of Cassandra complex."

"Cassandra?" Emmett asked.

"You know, from Greek mythology? It's said that Apollo thought Cassandra was beautiful and gave her the gift of prophesy, but when she turned him away, he cursed her gift so that no one would believe her. Even when she foretold the fall of the city of Troy." Esme filled him in.

"Anyways, we remembered his prophecy if you will, told everyone we came across of what was transpiring here. We also asked everyone if they could figure Roca's riddle out, but no one could. Speaking of which, Bella, how did you figure it out?" Jordan asked at the end of the summation.

"Well, it started with the twins. The both of them have a heartbeat but they beat together. I remembered Hilary had the ability to absorb powers through touch so I maneuvered it as best as possible that she could grab Elizabeth's hand at my notice. I figured with Elizabeth and Hilary throwing the shield balls, Jordan with her energy balls, and Anthony producing the fires, we had the 'four beating as one.'" I was quite proud of my assessment, though at the time I wasn't sure it was going to work.

"But what about the part about the rain would fall and one left standing?" Emmett asked in a confused state.

"Well it wasn't like there was a drought in Italy so I hoped that Roca meant reign. The Volturi was a threatening reign if there ever was one, no offense Marcus."

"None taken, dear." Marcus replied with a smile, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. He'd lost his brothers to their own greed and his eyes, he felt responsible for them.

I walked over to him and took his hand in mine, "Why did you do it?"

"Oh, I would have left a long time ago, I've known for centuries that Aro killed my wife. It wasn't until young Emmett here killed Chelsea that her gift was destroyed, and I was really able to express my disloyalty to Aro and Caius. For far too long they tormented me and every other vampire and I intend to make it right."

Marcus walked away with Demetri and Felix, the only two guards that I recognized, and went off into another room. Probably discussing the plans on salvaging what was left of the Volturi guards.

While we walked back the way we came, Jacob and Seth were complaining that this was the second time we kept them from fighting any vampires.

"As if we'd leave anything for the dogs," Rosalie countered.

We entered the foyer and Gianna, the human receptionist, informed us that the sun had just set and we were free to go.

"I guess this is where we have to say goodbye, again." Hilary remarked. The two twins left already. Not really saying much of anything. The Amazon coven also left as soon as the realized they weren't needed as witness' or to fight. My eye, however, kept wandering over to the tall, dark and handsome vampire that stood looking at Elizabeth.

"What? You're leaving us again?" Jordan and Hilary nodded.

"Yeah, we like being nomads too much. We're gonna go hang with the Irish coven for a bit. They're not vegetarian vampires, so who knows how long we'll stay. But when we come back to the states again, we'll find you." I hugged them both close to me, I hated saying goodbyes and they were forcing me to say it again.

I got a look of the Irish coven and saw the three of them. The tall one, Edward later told me her name was Shiobhan, was the leader. I shuddered when I saw how blazingly bright her red hair shone in the foyer light. It reminded me of the reason I was able to meet Hilary and Jordan.

The three Irish vampires were speaking with Carlisle when Hilary and Jordan interrupted them with their goodbyes as well. Once everything was said, I watched the five vampires run through the tunnels and disappear from sight.

I turned around when my hearing picked up on Edward talking to the one that kept eyeing Elizabeth. It was then my ears picked up on something else, a heartbeat. He was a half breed?

I walked over to them, "Bella! Come meet Nahuel. He's a half breed like Anthony and Elizabeth." I took in Nahuel more observantly now. His eyes were a shade of brown but lighter than mine with specks of green.

"Hello." He said to me in a deep but comforting voice. He held his hand out to me for me to shake it, then released my hand gently. "As your husband stated, I am a half-breed, but I was created in a different way, I was actually born. My father was a vampire and he slept with my mother. A few weeks later I was born, but my mother died in the process." Nahuel continued to explain his life in the jungle with his aunt Huilen. Every so often he'd steal glances at Elizabeth.

"Nahuel, Huilen, while I would love to stay and talk here, I believe we've overstayed our welcome in Italy." Carlisle noted that the sun would be rising in a few hours. "We should get out of the street soon." There weren't too many people around, but those that were stirring at such an hour, caught an eyeful of Huilen and Nahuel. Alice started gleaming at thought of going shopping in Paris.

"I haven't been shopping here in ages!" We do need to get you into some inconspicuous clothes before we continue walking the streets." Alice opened her bag and handed some clothes to Huilen. "Emmett your clothes are probably best for Nahuel." The two swiftly changed clothes in the darkened ally, and we walked in silence to the Villasanpaolo Hotel. The man at the front desk looked at us strangely since we walked right into the hotel, versus taking a cab. He furthered his stares when Carlisle paid for six suites with his Black Card. I caught Rosalie rolling her eyes at him as she walked past him and to the elevators.

"As if?" I snickered thinking about an old movie called Clueless. I think Rose was thinking the same thing because she joined in my laughter.

Since we didn't need to sleep, it didn't matter which rooms we were in. We planned to let Elizabeth and Anthony to have one suite since they did need their sleep, but they kept insisting that they weren't sleepy. However, as soon as they saw the huge beds and fluffy pillows, their bodies told a different story and they collapsed into their dreams. Three suites were for Jacob and the pack. Seth was among the group that was excited about the sudden all expense paid vacation that they were on, which now included room service.

"So why don't you explain yourself Nahuel." Carlisle stated as soon as we converged in one of the suites. Everyone was paired up in various spots throughout the living area of the gorgeous room, except Nahuel and Huilen, who stood in the middle of the room.

"Well, my aunt and I were visiting our friends of the Amazon coven when they were also visited by Hilary and Jordan, I believe you called them. They told us about what was happening and what they suspected and I thought I could help. But actually your family took care of that. I'm sure that you've noticed me watching your children, your daughter especially." I nodded since I was very observant in seeing his interest Elizabeth. "You must understand, I killed my mother during my birth. Elizabeth and Anthony didn't kill their mother because their conception was human. I am also fascinated by their growth rate. I understand that they are just over a month old? It was seven years before I was fully grown, and it's taken them a month to look the age of a seventeen year old? They are truly a different species."

"I'm sorry you said seven years?" Carlisle interrupted. There was no doubt in my mind that he was conducting more tests and calculations in his head.

"Yes sir. My father, of course is a vampire, he's done this to several others, and I have three sisters. Which reminds me, Elizabeth? Is she venomous?"

"Well, I don't know. We've never had any reason to think they weren't. I mean they've gone hunting with us before." Carlisle noted. My father was completely engrossed in Nahuel.

"My sisters, they are not venomous, I however, am." He paused a moment before continuing. "Edward, Bella? Might I have a word with you privately?" I looked between my husband and Nahuel before getting out of my seat. I followed Nahuel and Edward down the hall of the hotel and into the stairwell. Edward had a smirk on his face. Stupid mind-reading vampire.

"I am one hundred and fifty years old, and in all my years of walking this earth, I have never met anyone that I wanted to spend my life with. That is until I met Elizabeth. I was wondering if I may return to America with you, to get to know Elizabeth much better?"

Ordinarily, I would have taken my cue from Edward on what to do in this situation. But I could hear the sadness in his voice and it reminded me that Edward once was alone, waiting for his me. Could Nahuel be to Elizabeth what Edward was to me?

"Of course Nahuel. Afterall, you did come to Italy in hopes to save our lives," I said before a thought came to me and I couldn't control my laughter. My fit started to calm down, but once I saw the bizarre looks from Nahuel and Edward, I started up again. It took me ten minutes to finally regain my composure.

"I'm sorry, I just found it insanely funny that a 150 year old was asking a 108 year old permission to date a one month old child, and yet everyone looks to be seventeen." I turned away from them and made my way back to the suite.

There was no noise coming from the wolves rooms so I assumed that they were sleeping. I checked on Elizabeth and Anthony and they were still resting as well. Huilen retired to another suite, anxious to hunt, but it was a sunny day so no one would be able to hunt until twilight.


	27. Chapter 27: Epilogue

Epilogue

We returned home with an easy fare, there were a minimal amount of stares as we towed our luggage through the airport.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes when we pulled up to the manor, Alice had all of her shopping airmailed to arrive at exactly the same time as we pulled up. Esme signed for the purchase and until the shippers left we had to carry the packages at a slow human rate.

"We can't have Nahuel and Huilen walking around in loincloths if they're going to be staying with us!" Alice had justified her spending spree and somehow it included the new Italian fashions for the entire family.

Billy was glad that everyone returned home, including my family. As soon as the wolves returned to Forks, he called our house in New Hampshire to thank us for taking care of them. I think Carlisle appreciated the gesture more than anyone else.

"What are you thinking of love?" I looked into the dreamy eyes of my husband, pulling them away from our daughter and her new love.

"Anthony is alone now." I looked in his direction, he was playing a song on Edward's piano.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" I asked him.

"I think they'll have a love like ours." He kissed me on my forehead.

**A/N: Okay this is a crappy ending, even I know that, but it's only temporary. I just wanted to tie up the ending because I'm going to have to take a break from fanfiction for a while. I'm hoping a while is only a few weeks. But it may be as long as a month:( Unfortunately, I lost my notes for Morning Moon, so I will not be able to tie up that story before my hiatus. I will however, try to recreate them as soon as possible and post them up. I just won't be continuing Black Nebula or the other story I posted a chapter for. Everything is fine, it's just with the two jobs and my business, it's just craziness and fitting fanfiction in the hectic cloud isn't leaving much time for sleep. So have no fear, I will be back!!! I love you guys and thank you for the support!!**

**In the meantime, if you have a facebook, you can add me as your friend!! _.com/notjshai_. If you saw on my profile I wrote that I don't like talking/writing about myself, but all my info is already on facebook, so feel free to check me out on there.!!!  
**


End file.
